


Szczeniak

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolves
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy do życia wkrada się strach, podejmujemy wiele niewłaściwych decyzji. Louis pada ofiarą właśnie takiej decyzji. Musi nauczyć się radzić sobie z nową sytuacją, co może okazać się najtrudniejszym wyzwaniem w całym jego życiu. Szczególnie, gdy zaczyna docierać do niego, że nieświadomie wkroczył do świata, w którym za błędy płaci się krwią.<br/>

albo: Pewnej mało księżycowej nocy Louis dowiaduje się, że każdy szczeniak potrzebuje przewodnika.</p><p> Playlista: <a href="https://play.spotify.com/user/bumble-bumble-bumblebee/playlist/16bEw52Xb9sWOvscrEffQE">spotify</a>/<a href="https://8tracks.com/bumble-bumblebee/we-lost-track-of-the-wolf-somehow">8tracks</a> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nów

**Author's Note:**

> Oficjalnie kończę przerwę i wracam do Was z nowym fanfikiem, który jest szczególnie bliski mojemu sercu, ponieważ chciałam napisać coś takiego od blisko czterech lat. To dość lekka, przyjazna historia (postaram się), przeznaczona szczególnie dla tych, którzy, tak jak ja, rozpaczają, że piąty sezon Teen Wolf tak szybko dobiega końca.

 

 

**1.**

 

**Nów**

 

_Nów to faza Księżyca, w której jest on w koniunkcji ze Słońcem. Podczas nowiu tarcza Księżyca jest niewidoczna._

 

_***_

 

Połyskujące w mroku czerwone oczy i lśniące kły. To wryło mu się w pamięć, pozostało w jego głowie, by powracać w kółko i w kółko. To i strach. Obezwładniający strach, paraliżujący wszystkie jego kończyny, zaciskający klatkę piersiową, aż ledwie mógł nabrać powietrza...

Właśnie to uczucie obudziło go kilka minut przed dzwonkiem budzika, zlanego potem, z szybko bijącym sercem.

– Uspokój się, Louis – wymamrotał sam do siebie, szukając po omacku okularów. Wcisnął je sobie na nos i zamrugał. – To tylko zły sen. Dziwny, pokręcony, koszmarny sen. – Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się wyciszyć. Powoli zaczęło to działać. – Wcale nie poszedłeś w nocy do lasu, a już na pewno nie zaatakował cię jakiś...

Urwał, gdy tylko jego spojrzenie padło na ramię. A raczej na bandaż, którym szczelnie owinięta była duża część jego bicepsa. Chłopak przełknął ślinę ciężko. Opatrunek miejscami przesiąkł krwią.

_A więc to prawda_ , pomyślał, jednak nie mógł uwierzyć. Ten koszmar wydarzył się naprawdę? Jeśli tak... Wszystko było realne. Nocna wędrówka po lesie, atak, ucieczka, rana na ramieniu...

Na drżących nogach skierował się do łazienki, a tam stanął przed lustrem i ostrożnie odwinął bandaż, by zajrzeć pod spód. Skrzywił się, widząc poszarpaną skórę. Nie był to przyjemny widok, ale i tak w nocy rana wydawała mu się o wiele poważniejsza. Westchnął. Dzięki Bogu, to musiała być tylko kwestia słabego oświetlenia.

Ręka już nie krwawiła, więc ostrożnie zdjął resztę opatrunku i przyjrzał się obrażeniom z bliska. Wyglądały jak ślady po zębach. Jakby jakieś kły wbiły się w jego ramię i rozerwały skórę. Więc jednak miał rację.  _Coś_ go zaatakowało.

Nie mógł tylko pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia, że to  _coś_ wcale nie wyglądało jak zwierzę. A przynajmniej żadne, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

Zacisnął oczy i głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza nosem. Potem rzucił ranie jeszcze jedno spojrzenie i wyjął z szafki pod umywalką apteczkę. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak wytłumaczy się mamie z owinięcia połowy ręki bandażem, ale na pewno będzie to łatwiejsze niż gdyby miał tłumaczyć się z praktycznie rozszarpanej ręki.

Cóż, oczywiście mógłby powiedzieć prawdę: że coś go zaatakowało. To w rzeczywistości nie była nawet do końca jego wina, co nie? Może nawet by tak zrobił, gdyby nie fakt, że Jay jakiś czas temu bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczyła swoją opinię na temat wypraw do lasu, szczególnie tych po zmroku. Tylko że jemu trudno było pozbyć się starych przyzwyczajeń, tym bardziej gdy mieszkali tak blisko pierwszej linii drzew. Sypiał znacznie lepiej, odkąd zaczął spacerować wieczorami po lesie. Dlatego nie do końca stosował się do jej zaleceń, a ona nie do końca musiała o tym wiedzieć.

To nie tak, że ją oszukiwał. On po prostu był dobrym synem i troszczył się o jej zdrowie. Czy coś.

Skończył zakładać nowy opatrunek i zerknął na zegarek. Niestety, atak dziwnego zwierzęcia nie zwalniał go z dnia w szkole. Louis wywrócił oczami. Jakżeby inaczej.

 

 

***

 

 

Niespecjalnie przepadał za szkołą, jak doszedł do wniosku podczas lekcji historii, wyjątkowo nudnej, należy zaznaczyć. Szczególnie dzisiaj nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, czuł, jakby coś rozsadzało go od środka. Miał za dużo energii. Co było dość dziwne, bo – z wiadomych względów – nie spał w nocy najlepiej. Być może wciąż buzowała w nim adrenalina. Wszystko wydawało mu się bardziej wyraziste, bardziej kolorowe, głośniejsze. Tak, jakby ktoś podkręcił jego zmysły na najwyższe obroty. Czuł silną potrzebę wyrzucenia tego z siebie, ale, jak na złość, jego jedyny przyjaciel, Niall, postanowił zrobić sobie tego dnia wolne. Louis trochę żałował, że nie postąpił tak samo. Pomijając fakt, że bez Nialla w tej szkole można było zasnąć ze znudzenia, czuł się  _dziwnie_ . Nie bardzo wiedział, jak to opisać, ale coś było z nim nie tak. Coś się zmieniło. Tyle że nie miał pojęcia co.

_Może coś mnie rozkłada_ , pomyślał, myjąc ręce podczas jednej z przerw. Uniósł wzrok, by przyjrzeć się swojemu odbiciu w brudnym, szkolnym lustrze. Nie wyglądał niezdrowo, ale... Rzucił okiem na ukryty pod rękawem bluzy opatrunek. Czy to możliwe, że wdało mu się zakażenie? Przemył ranę dokładnie, pamiętał to. Z drugiej strony – skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy to coś, co go ugryzło, nie było chore? Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Tylko tego brakowało.

Skóra wokół zranienia zaswędziała go, gdy tylko przez myśl przemknęło mu, by zerknąć na nie jeszcze raz. Zacisnął i rozprostował palce, a potem podwinął rękaw i delikatnie chwycił za krawędź bandaża. Zaczął powoli odchylać go, uważając, by niczego nie podrażnić. Wtedy do jego uszu dotarły szybko zbliżające się, podniesione głosy. Louis zrobił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

Schował się do jednej z kabin.

Dopiero po fakcie dotarło do niego, jak głupie to było. To szkolna toaleta. On był uczniem. Miał pełne prawo tu przebywać. Tak długo, jak nie robił niczego nieprzyzwoitego – ale sprawdzanie opatrunku chyba się do takich rzeczy nie zaliczało, prawda? Pokręcił głową i opuścił rękaw. Chowanie się nie miało sensu. Zamarł jednak z ręką na klamce, kiedy dobiegł go fragment rozmowy.

– …skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne.

– Och, daj spokój, mówisz jak ten świętoszek. To nie był pierwszy raz.

Po łazience rozległ się dźwięk odkręcania kranu, a potem szum wody. Louis mimowolnie przeanalizował sytuację. Dwójka ludzi, męskie głosy, najprawdopodobniej trochę starsi od niego. Jeden musiał stać przy umywalkach, drugi kawałek dalej, może przy drzwiach.

– Krytykujesz, ale tym razem ma rację – odezwał się znów pierwszy głos.

– Zaczynacie robić się nudni.

Szybkie kroki.

– A ty lekkomyślny. Obaj doskonale wiemy, że każdy z nas ma trochę krwi na rękach, ale to nie znaczy, że powinniśmy stracić perspektywę. Gdzie jest twój zdrowy rozsądek?

– Przecież to naturalne. Wszyscy tak robią.

– Nie wszyscy.

– Ci rozsądni tak. Widzimy się dzisiaj w lesie, pamiętasz? O północy.

Pierwszy z chłopaków westchnął ciężko.

– Pamiętam. Nie zmieniaj tematu. Bawisz się we władcę stworzenia, ale prawda jest taka, że to był tylko dzieciak.

– No i co z tego? Każdy z nas był kiedyś dzieciakiem.

– Ale zostawiłeś go tam całkiem samego.

– Musi radzić sobie sam.

Następuje krótka pauza.

– Chyba zapominasz, że z tej sytuacji są dwa wyjścia.

Ten drugi prychnął.

– Jeśli umrze to znaczy, że był słaby. Nie potrzebujemy słabych. Sprawa rozwiązana.

Zaraz potem wyszli z łazienki. Louis został w kabinie do końca przerwy, cały czas trzymając dłoń zaciśniętą na klamce i mając wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

 

 

***

 

Postanowił wpaść do Nialla zaraz po lekcjach. Wszystko to, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatniej doby, nie dawało mu już spokoju. Czuł, jakby uszami zaraz miała pójść mu para. Musiał z kimś się tym podzielić. Niall wydawał się być idealny do tej roli. Może dlatego, że znali się odkąd tylko pamiętał i nie okazał ani śladu zdziwienia, kiedy jego przyjaciel oznajmił, że spacerował w nocy po lesie. Nie wydawał się też wstrząśnięty, kiedy wyznał, że coś go zaatakowało. W zasadzie przyjął to zupełnie spokojnie, jeśli Louisowi wolno było to oceniać. Przez cały czas siedział na łóżku po turecku i wyglądał na całkiem opanowanego, nawet nie odłożył miski z chrupkami. Niall jadł zawsze, kiedy się denerwował, ale z drugiej strony jadł też kiedy był szczęśliwy, przestraszony albo smutny, więc to nie był żaden wyznacznik. Za to wysłuchał go do końca.

– I naprawdę nie wiesz, co to było? – spytał, kiedy Louis zamilkł.

– Nie mam pojęcia – wzruszył ramionami chłopak i położył się obok niego na plecach. – Ale na pewno miało duże zęby.

_I czerwone oczy_ , dodał w myślach, jednak nie wypowiedział tego głośno. Zwierzęta rzadko miewały czerwonych oczy, a jakoś wątpił, żeby zaatakował go królik kalifornijski.

– Myślę, że powinieneś iść do lekarza, pokazać to komuś – stwierdził Niall, wyjmując z miski ostatniego chrupka i odstawiając ją na bok.

– Żartujesz? – Louis uniósł się na łokciu. – Matka by mnie zabiła, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała.

Niall nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego, ale w tym jednym musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Jay dostałaby szału.

– Poza tym, nie wygląda tak źle, jak się spodziewałem – dodał Louis. Niall przygryzł wargę.

– Pokaż – poprosił w końcu.

Louis uniósł brwi i poprawił okulary na nosie.

– Dobra, ale wiesz, na co się piszesz, nie? To może być trochę obrzydliwe.

Niall zaśmiał się lekko.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś mnie nie znał.

Cóż. Fakt.

Usiadł i ściągnął bluzę ostrożnie, żeby nie zawadzić o opatrunek, a potem zaczął zdejmować go powoli. Nie w całości, wystarczyło przecież, jeśli odwinie kawałek. Robił to trochę na oślep, bo nie miał specjalnej ochoty oglądać tej rany po raz kolejny. Westchnął. Czekało go kilka ciężkich tygodni, zanim to się zagoi.

Wyciągnął ramię w stronę Nialla i na chwilę zapadła cisza.

Cisza.

– Ale Louis... tu nic nie ma.

– Co? – Szybko spojrzał na swoją rękę. Niall miał rację. Odsłonięty fragment był zupełnie nietknięty i zdrowy. Louis uniósł brwi i odwinął resztę bandaża, zgadując, że musiał po prostu przesunąć się w górę i...

Ale po ranie nie było śladu. Jego skóra, rano poszarpana, czerwona i zniszczona, teraz była nienaruszona i zdrowo różowa.

– Jesteś pewien, że ci się nie przywidziało? – spytał Niall ostrożnie. Louis posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

– Myślisz, że to sobie wymyśliłem? – warknął. – Nie widziałeś tego, Niall. Ona była rozszarpana prawie do mięsa, widziałem ślady zębów i... – _No, właśnie._ Wziął drżący oddech i przetarł oczy dłońmi. Usiadł na brzegu. – Nie rozumiem – powiedział ciszej.

Niall zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie mówię, że ci nie wierzę, stary. Ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć oczywistemu: że twojej ręce nic nie jest. Właściwie, wygląda na całkiem zdrową.

– Wiem – odparł Louis zmęczonym głosem. – Tutaj dzieje się coś naprawdę dziwnego.

– Całkiem – przyznał jego przyjaciel, rozkładając się na łóżku wygodniej. – Agresywne zwierzęta, znikające ugryzienia, dziwne zaginięcia...

– Zaginięcia? – Louis uniósł głowę. O tym nie słyszał.

– No pewnie. Nie czytasz gazet? – parsknął Niall, mimo że doskonale wiedział, że tego nie robi. – W ostatnim miesiącu zaginęły trzy osoby.

– Trzy? – zmarszczył brwi Louis.

Może gdzie indziej nie wzbudziłoby to większej sensacji, ale ich miasto było naprawdę małe. Tutaj jeden zaginiony był już poważnym zakłóceniem normalności, co dopiero mówić o trzech.

– Bez śladu – pokiwał głową Niall. – Policja stoi w martwym punkcie. Nie ma żadnych poszlak. _Żadnych_.

– Skąd... – Zamknął usta tak samo szybko, jak je otworzył. Powinien już przyzwyczaić się, że Niall zwykle był dziwnie dobrze poinformowany o tym, co w danym czasie robiła policja. I że nie miał w zwyczaju zdradzać swoich źródeł. – Ale co, myślisz, że to jakieś masowe porwania? – spytał zamiast tego. Chłopak skinął głową z powagą. Zaraz potem pochylił się konspiracyjnie i ściszonym głosem dodał:

– Albo _morderstwa_.

Dreszcz przebiegł po karku Louisa, kiedy przypomniał sobie podsłuchaną w toalecie rozmowę. Już wtedy wydawała mu się podejrzana. Co prawda wątpił, by dwójka nastolatków z liceum mordowała ludzi, ale... mieli coś do ukrycia. A w tej sytuacji...

– Czy uznałbyś to za dziwne, gdybym powiedział ci, że kilku typków z naszej szkoły kręci się nocami po lesie? – zapytał z wahaniem.

Niall pokręcił głową.

– Nie, tym bardziej, że właśnie siedzę z jednym takim typkiem.

Louis zamrugał. Minęła chwila, nim przetworzył wypowiedź przyjaciela.

– Tak, ale... – Zamyślił się. Przygryzł wargę. – Słyszałem dzisiaj w szkole czyjąś rozmowę... – zaczął.

– Podsłuchiwałeś? – ożywił się Niall. – Aww, moja mała kruszynka dojrzewa.

– Zamknij się – wywrócił oczami Louis. – Nie podsłuchiwałem, ja tylko... no, dobra, może podsłuchiwałem, ale nie do końca z własnej woli. – Kiedy jednak ust Nialla nie opuszczał dumny uśmiech, potrząsnął głową. Podniósł się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju w tę i z powrotem. To zawsze pomagało mu myśleć. – Mniejsza z tym. Słyszałem, jak dwóch gości ze starszej klasy rozmawiało o tym, że jeden z nich zrobił krzywdę jakiemuś dzieciakowi.

Niall uniósł brwi.

– Jesteś pewien?

– W zupełności. A potem mówili coś o spotkaniu w lesie, w nocy.

– I... myślisz, że to oni robią coś tym zaginionym ludziom?

Cóż, wcześniej może nie, ale teraz, wypowiedziane na głos...

Zawrzała w nim krew. Sama myśl, że nieświadomie był tak blisko ludzi, którzy mogli być odpowiedzialni za zniknięcie trójki niewinnych osób, a na pewno za jakiegoś dzieciaka... Nie był pewny, czy bardziej go to przeraziło czy... rozzłościło. Choć sam nie do końca do rozumiał, nagle wezbrał w nim gniew. Co oni sobie wyobrażali? Że są bezkarni? Nie tylko robili coś okropnego, ale też zupełnie się z tym nie kryli. Rozmawiali o tym w miejscu publicznym, gdzie każdy mógł ich usłyszeć, podczas gdy gdzieś tam, nie wiadomo gdzie, ktoś mógł właśnie umierać albo być już martwy. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. To po prostu nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Jak mogli zachowywać się w ten sposób, jak  _ktokolwiek_ mógł się tak zachowywać? To było niewłaściwe, to było okrutne, to było nieludzkie.

– Louis? – Głos Nialla dobiegał do niego jak zza szklanej ściany. – Wszystko w porządku? Stary?

Chłopak zamrugał i wziął głęboki oddech. Część złości minęła. Obraz przed jego oczami powoli zaczął nabierać ostrości. Zmarszczył brwi i skoncentrował się na zaniepokojonej twarzy przyjaciela.

– Okej?... – zapytał Niall ostrożnie.

Louis kilka razy szybko opuścił i uniósł powieki. Potem lekko potrząsnął głową.

– Tak, tylko... trochę dziwnie się czuję – przyznał, siadając na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

Niall przełknął ślinę.

– Twoje oczy...

– Co z nimi? – spytał Louis, zbity z tropu.

– Zmieniły kolor – wyszeptał Niall, jakby bał się powiedzieć to głośno. – Zrobiły się... żółte.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Przez chwilę były zupełnie żółte – powtórzył chłopak. – Przysięgam.

Louis przygryzł wargę.

– Jeśli robisz sobie jaja... – zaczął.

– Jestem poważny! – zapewnił Niall gorliwie. – Jestem zupełnie poważny. – Coś, może drobny ślad strachu na jego twarzy, sprawiło, że Louis zaczynał mu wierzyć. Nawet jeśli brzmiało to tak niedorzecznie. Bo jakim cudem jego oczy mogły zmienić kolor? Tym bardziej na _żółty_? Z całym szacunkiem, ale nigdy nie widział nikogo o żółtych oczach.

– Nieważne – westchnął. To nie była do końca prawda, bo to było _ważne_ , ale i tak nic z tego nie rozumiał, więc nie mógł nic z tym faktem zrobić. – Mamy teraz inny problem na głowie.

Niall przekrzywił głowę.

– Mówisz o kolesiach ze szkoły? – upewnił się. Nie bardzo wiedział, co Louis miałby zrobić w ich sprawie. To była raczej robota dla policji i sam Louis doskonale o tym wiedział. Tyle że... Policja stanęła w miejscu. A nie można było po prostu _tak_ tego zostawić. Coś mu nie pozwalało.

– Tak – odpowiedział – ale też o tym czymś, co mnie wczoraj zaatakowało.

Zignorował sceptyczne uniesienie brwi przyjaciela; może i rana tajemniczym sposobem zniknęła, ale rano jeszcze tam była, a on  _wiedział_ , że to mu się nie przywidziało. Może nie wiedział dokładnie  _co_ się stało, ale niewątpliwie coś miało miejsce. I to coś poważnego.

Odwrócił wzrok do okna. Jego czoło przecięła bruzda.

– I dziwnym trafem obie te sprawy powiązane są z lasem – zauważył powoli. Niall zaczął się wiercić, jakby nagle przestało być mu wygodnie, gdy tylko padły te słowa.

– Czyli... myślisz, że się łączą? – spytał zniżonym głosem. Chociaż niepewny, widać było, że i jego zaczęło to wciągać.

Louis przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, wpatrując się w okno bez wyrazu. W końcu drgnął.

– Wątpię – odparł. – Ale łączy się sposób, w jaki można je rozwiązać.

Niall posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– To znaczy?

Nie odpowiedział od razu, zamiast tego podniósł się i podszedł do okna, któremu wcześniej poświęcił już tyle uwagi. Wyjrzał przez nie. Daleko, na horyzoncie, widać było ciemny zarys lasu, nad którym zbierała się rzadka mgła.

– To proste – oznajmił. – Wrócę tam dziś w nocy.

 

 

***

 

 

– Zaczynam poważnie kwestionować ten pomysł – oznajmił Niall, kiedy kilka godzin później siedzieli w jego samochodzie, zaparkowanym przy samym lesie.

– Oj, przestań – parsknął Louis. – Co może się stać?

– Hmm, pomyślmy. – Niall przekrzywił głowę ironicznie i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, by zacząć wyliczać na palcach. – Możemy zostać porwani, zabici albo pożarci, być może pogryzieni, wytargani, przeżuci, poślinieni, skonsumowani, strawieni, wydaleni...

– Hej, hej, nie zapędzasz się trochę? – spytał chłopak z rozbawieniem. – Chodzę tu prawie codziennie i wczoraj był pierwszy raz, kiedy cokolwiek się stało.

– O, tak, super okres na nocną wędrówkę – skomentował Niall.

Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Wcale nie musisz iść, jeśli nie chcesz. Możesz zostać w samochodzie i na mnie poczekać.

Ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo przestraszony Niall by nie był, nie miał zamiaru zostawiać Louisa samemu sobie; to było zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby znowu coś mu się stało.

– Nie ma mowy – powiedział. – Skoro już wcisnąłem tacie kit, żeby wypuścił mnie z domu, nie będę siedział bezczynnie.

W oczach Louisa pojawiło się rozbawienie.

– Ja po prostu wyszedłem przez kuchnię – stwierdził, a Niall wypuścił z siebie głośno powietrze, poirytowany. – Dobra. Co mu powiedziałeś?

– Że idę do biblioteki.

– Ty? Do biblioteki? – zdziwił się Louis. – I to w nocy? – Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. – On w to uwierzył?

– Jesteś głupi – obruszył się jego przyjaciel. – Powiedziałem, że jest maraton filmów o wilkołakach.

– Czemu akurat o wilkołakach?

– Z okazji pełni – odparł Niall, wzruszając ramionami.

Louis drgnął na słowo  _pełnia_ . Potem spojrzał w niebo.

– Ale przecież teraz nie ma pełni – powiedział, zbity z tropu. Nad nimi widoczny był tylko maleńki skrawek księżyca. – Wręcz przeciwnie, wygląda jakby za kilka dni miał być nów.

– Cicho! – burknął Niall. – On nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

– Ale... – zaczął Louis, jednak zrezygnował. Był zupełnie pewien, że ojciec Nialla umiał odróżnić nów od pełni, lecz dalsze ciągnięcie tej dyskusji nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z auta. Noce były nieco chłodne, więc zapiął bluzę i starannie poprawił rękawy, czekając, aż przyjaciel do niego dołączy.

– Naprawdę nie mamy żadnego planu? – spytał Niall słabo.

– Po co nam plan? Idziemy tylko się rozejrzeć. Może uda nam się dowiedzieć czegoś o tych zaginionych ludziach, a wtedy pójdziemy z tym na policję. Nie będziemy się w nic pakować.

– Zawsze się tak mówi – wymamrotał. – A potem ludzie giną. Będę kolejną niewinną ofiarą okoliczności.

Louis znów przewrócił oczami. Niall uwielbiał dramatyzować.

– Chodź, królowo dramatu – powiedział. – Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej będziesz mógł wrócić do łóżka.

Niall nie miał zamiaru podważać jego racji.

Louis uwielbiał las. Zawsze miał na niego kojący wpływ. Lubił wymykać się tutaj, kiedy musiał pomyśleć. Spokojny szum wiatru, potrząsającego gałęziami i odgłosy żyjących wokół zwierząt, to go uspokajało.

Dzisiaj jednak nawet las wydawał się być głośniejszy niż zwykle. Podobnie jak w szkole, miał wrażenie, że wszystkie bodźce docierają do niego z wzmocnioną siłą. Pokręcił głową i rozejrzał się dookoła uważnie.

Skrzywił się, gdy tuż za nim pękł patyk. Niall nie byłby dobry w śledzeniu ludzi. Jakby na potwierdzenie tego, chłopak zaraz postanowił się rozgadać.

– Boże. Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie... Wiesz przynajmniej, dokąd idziemy?

– Mam przeczucie – odparł Louis wymijająco. To prawda, nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie mieli spotkać się tajemniczy kolesie z ich szkoły, ale coś mówiło mu, że idą w dobrym kierunku. A on postanowił zaufać temu instynktowi.

– Wolałbym, żeby było dobre, bo błąkanie się po lesie do rana nie leży na szczycie mojej listy marzeń – stwierdził Niall. – Hej, swoją drogą, gdzie są twoje okulary? – zainteresował się, przyglądając się przyjacielowi dokładniej.

Louis westchnął.

– Bolała mnie od nich głowa. Zostawiłem je w domu.

– I widzisz cokolwiek? – spytał Niall sceptycznie.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć od razu, Louis zatrzymał się na chwilę i popatrzył w dal, usiłując ocenić, w którą stronę konkretnie powinni zmierzać. Drzewa, jak to w lesie, nieco przesłaniały mu widok, ale poza tym...

– Wiesz – odezwał się. – Sęk w tym, że widzę zaskakująco dobrze.

Dopiero teraz dotarło to do niego naprawdę. Zdejmując okulary, nie myślał wiele o tym, co to znaczy. Nosił je od jedenastego roku życia i kilka razy musiał zmieniać. Na ogół to, że bolała go w nich głowa, oznaczało, że szkła są już za słabe do jego wady. Dlatego zdjął je i się nie przejął. A potem zapomniał założyć z powrotem, bo... nie były mu potrzebne. Widział bez nich zupełnie wyraźnie.

To chyba niemożliwe, żeby cała wada cofnęła mu się w ciągu jednego dnia?

– Chodźmy – powiedział więc tylko i machnął ręką, pośpieszając przyjaciela, który nadepnął na kolejny patyk i jęknął głucho.

Ich wędrówka przez większość czasu była spokojna. Nie działo się nic niepokojącego. Taki stan jednak zwykle nie trwa długo. Louis nie wiedział, co zaalarmowało go najpierw. To, że wszystkie zwierzęta nagle jakby ucichły? A może dziwny, na swój sposób groźny zapach, który uderzył w jego nozdrza?... W jednej chwili wszystko było w porządku, w następnej – podniósł wzrok i w otaczającej ich ciemności dostrzegł dwa krwistoczerwone punkciki.

Ślepia.

– Co my tak naprawdę tutaj robimy? – gderał niczego nieświadomy Niall, przedzierając się przez zarośla. – Mam wrażenie, że chodzimy w kółko. Chodzimy w kółko, stary? Bo jeśli tak to wolałbym faktycznie być już w łóżku.

Louis przełknął ślinę, ani na sekundę nie spuszczając wzroku z lśniących w ciemności oczu.

– Niall? – odezwał się, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi neutralny ton.

– Tak? – Przyjaciel uniósł głowę pytająco. Sekundę później sam zauważył, w co wpatruje się Louis. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się najpierw zdziwienie, a potem przerażenie. Zamarł.

Tymczasem do uszu Louisa dotarł cichy warkot. Tak na ogół warczały psy na chwilę przed atakiem.

– Wiej! – wrzasnął i rzucił się biegiem do tyłu. Niall zrobił to samo.

Niestety, dziwny zwierz również.

Louis miał wrażenie, że biegnie szybciej niż zwykle. Być może to strach dodawał mu siły, kto wie. Nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Trzymał się jedynie nadziei, że Niall też sobie radzi.

Obejrzał się przez ramię – i to prawdopodobnie był błąd. Bo teraz nie gonił go już jeden napastnik, ale trzech.  _Kurwa_ , zaklął w duchu i zaczął biec jeszcze trochę szybciej.

Wtedy znów to poczuł. To dziwne uczucie, które wcześniej pojawiło się w domu Nialla. Jakby coś wzbierało w jego wnętrzu i rozchodziło się po całym ciele. Jego wzrok nagle wyostrzył się, a mięśnie zaczęły pracować szybciej. Nieprzyjemne ukłucie po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni na chwilę go rozproszyło. Spojrzał w dół – i zobaczył coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.

Jego paznokcie zamieniły się w długie, ostre pazury. Gdy zaciskał dłonie w pięści, przebił sobie skórę.

Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, ale groźne warczenie, które wciąż się przybliżało, zmusiło go, by znów skoncentrował się na ucieczce. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem za siebie. To, co go goniło, było duże i biegło na czterech łapach. Nie przypominało jednak żadnego zwierzęcia, które dotąd widział. Znów zaklął i wziął gwałtowny zakręt, licząc na to, że chociaż trochę zdezorientuje tym pościg.

A potem... potem stało się coś jeszcze dziwniejszego.

Poczuł coś jak wewnętrzny rozkaz, jakby jego ciało próbowało przejąć kontrolę nad umysłem. Walczył z tym przez chwilę, ale to było jak instynkt – naturalne, proste i trudne do pokonania. W końcu mu się poddał.

Skoczył do przodu, znacznie dalej, niż podejrzewałby, że umie, jednak nie wylądował na nogach, a na czworaka. I po prostu biegł dalej.

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Nie myślał o tym, jak dziwnie musi to wyglądać ani o tym, że, jako człowieka, powinno go to spowolnić. Po prostu parł do przodu. Nawet szybciej niż wcześniej.

Mimowolnie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może ma realną szansę na ucieczkę. Do miejsca, gdzie zostawili z Niallem samochód, było już niedaleko. Gdyby tylko udało mu się dobiec do linii drzew... gdyby tylko...

W tym momencie coś uderzyło w niego z niesamowitą siłą i powaliło go na ziemię, jednocześnie posyłając dobre piętnaście stóp w bok i samo lądując na jego piersi. Louis poczuł, jak powietrze zostaje z niej gwałtownie wyciśnięte, pozbawiając go tchu i możliwości ucieczki.

Jego wzrok skoncentrował się na napastniku. Jeśli to tylko możliwe, w tej chwili wypełniło go jeszcze większe przerażenie. Bo to nie było zwierzę. Przynajmniej nie do końca.

To był człowiek. Ale też nie całkiem. Dziwny człowiek z nieludzką twarzą, spiczastymi uszami, długimi włosami, groźnymi kłami i błyszczącymi w mroku, żółtymi ślepiami.

Teraz ta potworna twarz znajdowała się ledwie cale od twarzy Louisa. Chłopakowi wydawało się, że może usłyszeć oszalałe bicie własnego serca. Nigdy tak bardzo się nie bał, nigdy. Nawet gdy poprzedniej nocy został zaatakowany. Wtedy wszystko działo się tak szybko, że co się stało zorientował się już długo po fakcie. Teraz... teraz leżał, unieruchomiony i wiedział, że zaraz zginie.

_Wiedział_ .

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że chociaż Niall jest bezpieczny. To on go w to wszystko wciągnął, to była  _jego_ wina – nie byłoby sprawiedliwie, gdyby jego przyjaciel za to płacił.

Potwór wyszczerzył kły, a Louis odruchowo wstrzymał oddech. Jednak... po chwili, gdy nic się nie stało, dotarło do niego, że nie była to groźba, ale... uśmiech.

– Wygląda na to – odezwał się stwór niskim głosem – że od teraz jesteś jednym z nas. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Kły

 

 

**2.**

 

**Kły**

 

_Kły to położone za siekaczami zęby ssaków; zwykle stożkowate, ostre, wyższe od pozostałych; silnie rozwinięte u mięsożernych – służą do rozszarpywania ofiary._

 

***

 

Serce Louisa biło tak głośno, że wręcz słyszał, jak krew szumi mu w uszach. Być może dlatego w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał słów, które padły z ust stwora. Ich sens dotarł do niego dopiero chwilę później. Chociaż może to złe określenie. Dotarło do niego to, co powiedział, ale nie to, co miał na myśli.

Za to tym, co z całą pewnością do niego dotarło, była kolejna fala strachu. Nie miał jak się ruszyć, ale to nie powstrzymało okrzyku przerażenia.

Na miłość boską, leżał na nim jakiś człekokształtny potwór, który na dodatek potrafił _mówić_. W jak słabym horrorze musiał się znaleźć, by coś takiego stało się prawdą?

Duża dłoń zatkała mu usta. Była nieco ubłocona i szorstka, ale zadziwiająco delikatna. Wystarczył rzut oka w bok, by zorientować się, że należała do potwora. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się.

– Cii – wymamrotał zwierz. – Uspokój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy, głuptasie.

 _Tak, to zupełnie oczywiste_ , pomyślał chłopak z sarkazmem. Musiało to odbić się na jego twarzy, bo stwór znowu się uśmiechnął (teraz był już pewny, że ten dziwny grymas to uśmiech).

– Teraz lepiej – oznajmił, zabierając rękę. – Plus. Naprawdę nie mam żadnego interesu w zabijaniu cię, o to możesz na razie być spokojny – dodał, a jego żółte oczy zalśniły nieco mocniej. Louis przełknął ślinę.

– Cz... _czym_ ty jesteś? – wymamrotał.

Jego ciało wciąż rwało się do ucieczki, ale stwór nadal przygniatał go do ziemi i nie wyglądało na to, by miał zamiar szybko się stamtąd ruszyć. To skutecznie ograniczało jego ruchy.

– Tym samym, co ty – odpowiedział potwór. – Tylko może wciąż do końca nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. To bardzo świeże.

Louis nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby dotarła do niego ta wypowiedź. Jego rozproszony umysł próbował jakoś dostosować się do nowej, dziwnej sytuacji.

– Jakimś rodzajem demona? – strzelił. To sprawiło, że zwierz roześmiał się. Głośno, pełną piersią, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

– Podobasz mi się – stwierdził, podnosząc się. Potem wyciągnął w stronę Louisa rękę. – Wstawaj – zachęcił.

Chłopak z wahaniem chwycił ją i pozwolił podciągnąć się do góry. Zmierzył spojrzeniem dłonie stworzenia. Przypominały ludzkie, w zasadzie niemal identyczne, nie licząc faktu, że w miejscu paznokci znajdowały się długie, ostre pazury. Wyglądały wyjątkowo groźnie i... zadziwiająco podobnie do obrazu, który Louis ujrzał podczas ucieczki. Teraz jednak jego ręce były zupełnie zwyczajne, może nieco brudne przez tarzanie się w liściach.

Musiało mi się przywidzieć, pomyślał z czymś na kształt ulgi. Ośmielony, spojrzał w górę, na potwora. Zabawne, ale im dłużej mu się przyglądał, tym bardziej ludzka wydawała mu się jego przerażająca twarz. Oczywiście, miała trochę futra, kły, świecące oczy i inne te przerażające rzeczy, ale... Teraz widział też zadziwiająco chłopięcą szczękę, prosty nos i...

– Z czasem przywykniesz – odezwał się stwór. – Tak na marginesie, jestem...

Zanim jednak Louis zdążył poznać imię swojego przerażającego towarzysza, nocną ciszę lasu przeszył głośny krzyk. Głośny i bardzo znajomy.

– Niall! – sapnął Louis. _Jak_ mógł o nim zapomnieć? Lęk przed własną śmiercią rozproszył go tak bardzo, że zupełnie oderwał się od rzeczywistości. Ale Niall...

Przyszedł tu z nim, a teraz działo mu się coś złego. Louis był _okropnym_ przyjacielem.

– Nie wierzę w tego człowieka – westchnął stwór. Pociągnął nosem i zmrużył oczy. – W tamtą stronę – rzucił krótko, a potem, zanim Louis zdążył nawet mrugnąć, skoczył do przodu i na czterech nogach pobiegł dalej.

Jakaś zamglona część umysłu chłopaka podpowiadała mu, że ledwie parę chwil wcześniej sam poruszał się w ten sposób, ale nawet jeśli tak było, nie potrafił tego powtórzyć. Wtedy wydawało się to naturalne, teraz – co najmniej dziwne. Dlatego zacisnął zęby i podążył za potworem (czy nadal mógł tak go nazywać?), starając się nie stracić go z oczu.

Co, nawiasem mówiąc, było zadaniem trudnym, bo tamten parł do przodu naprawdę szybko.

Nie dostrzegł Nialla od razu. Najpierw w oczy rzuciły mu się dwie potężne postacie, a potem... _jego_ nieznajomy wzbił się w powietrze i uderzył w jedną z nich tak jak wcześniej w niego. Tyle tylko, że przeciwnik nie dał się zwalić z nóg tak łatwo. Przelecieli kilka metrów z impetem, lądując w przysiadzie jakieś czternaście stóp od siebie. Louis niemal czuł w kościach, że zaraz zaczną ze sobą walczyć. Nie mógł dostrzec wielu szczegółów, dotyczących zaatakowanego, ale jedno widział wyraźnie. I to wystarczyło.

Czerwone ślepia.

Między drzewami rozległo się warczenie, coś na kształt psiego albo... _wilczego_. Chłopak czuł, jak mrowi go całe ciało, szczególnie czubki palców. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zaczyna się garbić, dopóki trzeci spośród nieznajomych, ten, który nadal stał, nie odwrócił się prosto do niego.

– Uważaj – powiedział. Miał głęboki, aksamitny głos, który wydawał mu się podejrzanie znajomy. Jego oczy też były inne. Przypominały błękitny lód. Louis zaczął mimowolnie zastanawiać się, czy każdy miał przypisany swój własny kolor.

– Na co? – warknął. Brzmiał teraz ochryple i gniewnie, jak nie on.

– Zaczynasz się zmieniać – odparł tamten spokojnie, zupełnie niewzruszony. – Nie umiesz jeszcze tego kontrolować. Nie chcesz, żeby to stało się przy _nim_ – uzupełnił, wskazując ruchem głowy na skuloną na ziemi postać, której do tej pory Louis nie dostrzegał. Całe napięcie, które niepostrzeżenie ścisnęło jego mięśnie, momentalnie odpłynęło.

– Niall – wymamrotał, podbiegając do niego i kucając obok. – Zrobili ci krzywdę? – zapytał, łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię. Niall podniósł głowę i zamrugał.

– Masz na myśli fizyczną? Raczej nie – odpowiedział, marszcząc nos. – Ale wystraszyli na śmierć. Co się tutaj, _do cholery_ , dzieje, Louis?

Louis uniósł brwi.

– Chciałbym wiedzieć.

 _A może nie_ , dodał w myślach, tyle że było już za późno. Nawet jeśli niczego nie rozumiał, wiedział, że zabrnął już w to bardzo daleko. I nie widział sposobu, by się wycofać. Te... stworzenia coś mu zrobiły. A przynajmniej przyczyniły się do tego, co się z nim działo. Czuł to.

 _Znał_ te czerwone oczy.

Warczenie, dochodzące zza jego pleców, stało się głośniejsze. Potem rozległo się kłapnięcie zębami i... wszystko ucichło. Louis obejrzał się przez ramię z niepokojem, ale obaj _mężczyźni_ wciąż znajdowali się dokładnie tam, co wcześniej. Powoli wstali z kucek. Teraz mógł naprawdę ocenić, o ile większy był ten czerwonooki. Nie tylko wyższy i postawniejszy, cały wydawał się emanować niewyjaśnioną potęgą. Chłopak poczuł, jak po kręgosłupie przebiega mu dreszcz.

– Posuwasz się już za daleko – odezwał się ten z nich, który go tu przyprowadził. – To zbyt lekkomyślne, Liam.

– Nie będziesz prawić mi kazań – burknął Liam, krzyżując ręce na piersi. On też brzmiał jakoś znajomo.

– Nie będę – zgodził się tamten. – Chcę tylko uświadomić ci, że to, co robisz, jest nierozsądne.

Hmm. Louis był już świadkiem dziwnie podobnej rozmowy ledwie kilka godzin wcześniej.

– Och, proszę cię – zaśmiał się Liam. – Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, Harry? Zawsze byłeś tylko betą. Nie możesz...

– Może masz rację, może nie wiem – przyznał złotooki nieznajomy, _Harry_. Louis czuł się jakby spokojniejszy, gdy znał ich imiona. Teraz _potwory_ nabrały twarzy. – Ale za to wiem, jak było ze mną. I doskonale to pamiętam. Ty nie byłeś na początku przerażony? Zdezorientowany?

– Jaka to różnica? – westchnął Liam, teraz jednak jego głos nieco złagodniał.

– Taka, że nie możesz zmieniać ludzi tak beztrosko. Nie damy rady potem tego ogarnąć. Nie w tym tempie.

Louis nie mógł zobaczyć tego dokładnie, ale wydawało mu się, że Liam wywrócił oczami.

– Uspokój się już – powiedział. – Nie ugryzłem go nawet.

Harry wziął oddech.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Nie ugryzł – potwierdził trzeci z nich, co utwierdziło Louisa w przekonaniu, że nie tylko on uważnie przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań.

– Czy oni mówią o mnie? – wyszeptał Niall z rosnącym przerażeniem.

Błękitne ślepia przeskoczyły na niego, a ich właściciel uśmiechnął się, ukazując kły.

– Tak jest, mordko, o tobie – odpowiedział, nie wydając się ani trochę skruszony faktem, że nie powinien był tego słyszeć. Niall zadrżał.

– Wyczuwam tu jakiś illuminati shit – skomentował, na co uśmiech tamtego poszerzył się.

– Całkiem blisko.

To przypomniało Louisowi o teorii z demonami. Czyżby...?

– Oni obaj są kompletnie przerażeni – westchnął Harry. Liam uniósł brwi.

– No, dobrze już, dobrze – rzekł. – Możemy trochę oczyścić atmosferę. – Opuścił do tej pory założone na piersi ręce i ruszył w ich stronę. – Jestem Liam – rzucił. – Ci dwaj to Harry i Zayn. Harry to oczywiście ten kłótliwy – dodał uszczypliwie.

Był już na tyle blisko, by Louis mógł przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. Był nawet postawniejszy niż wydawało mu się wcześniej. Mimo tego, że noc była chłodna, miał na sobie tylko jasny podkoszulek, co dawało chłopakowi idealny widok na umięśnione ręce. W innej sytuacji pewnie byłby pod wrażeniem, teraz jednak wywołało to w nim tylko niepokój. Jeśli ten gość był potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla niego i Nialla, zdecydowanie wolałby kogoś mniej... niezniszczalnego.

– To w zasadzie nieprawda – zaoponował Zayn. – Zwykle jest ugodowy.

– Taa, cokolwiek – mruknął Liam. – Ty to...? – Popatrzył na Louisa pytająco.

– Louis – odpowiedział automatycznie, a siedzący obok niego Niall syknął cicho. – A on to... – zaczął, jednak ten wpadł mu w słowo.

– Andy – oznajmił szybko. – Jestem Andy.

Zayn zachichotał.

– Nieprawda – sprzeciwił się. – Przecież wszyscy słyszeliśmy, jak twój przyjaciel nazwał cię Neil.

Chłopak skrzywił się kwaśno.

– Niall – poprawił.

– Mniejsza z tym – uciął Liam. – Louis, tak? – upewnił się.

– Nie wiedziałeś nawet, jak ma na imię? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem, doganiając go. – Jak miałeś zamiar go odnaleźć?

– Sam do nas przyszedł. – Liam wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie uważał tego za specjalnie ważne. – Przecież wiesz, że zawsze ciągnie ich do lasu.

– Tak, ale...

– Co się z tobą dzieje? – zirytował się. – Od kiedy jesteś taki opiekuńczy?

– Mniej-więcej od wtedy, gdy Dana postrzelili myśliwi – odparł Harry ponuro.

– Sam był sobie winien – stwierdził Liam.

– Bo jest młody i się uczy – poprawił chłopak. – Nie byłoby takich problemów, gdybyś pilnował swoich szczeniaków.

– Och, może zaraz powiesz mi, że sprawiłbyś się lepiej na moim miejscu? – warknął Liam. Kły zalśniły w mroku.

– Atmosfera jakoś się zagęściła czy to tylko ja? – szepnął Niall nieswojo.

– Ten mały ma rację – oznajmił Zayn, podchodząc do swoich towarzyszy i kładąc im dłonie na ramionach uspokajająco. – Trochę się zapominacie, _chłopcy_.

– Fakt. Przepraszam – westchnął Harry. – To przez ten nów. Co nie zmienia faktu – dodał – że Louisowi należą się wyjaśnienia. Całkiem sporo wyjaśnień, właściwie.

Liam skrzywił się.

– Okej. Niech ci będzie. Chodźcie.

Bez dalszych wstępów, ruszył przed siebie. Nie powiedział ani dokąd zmierzają, ani po co, najzwyczajniej w świecie oczekując, że podążą za nim. Dla Harry'ego i Zayna najwyraźniej było to normalne, bo natychmiast też to zrobili. Louis miał złe przeczucia, ale pomógł Niallowi wstać i razem ruszyli ich śladem. Zayn zwolnił nieco, by na nich poczekać.

– Czy coś może nas zaatakować? – spytał Niall, rozglądając się niepewnie.

– Tutaj? – upewnił się chłopak. – Wątpię. Liam jest najgroźniejszą bestią w promieniu kilku kilometrów – zaśmiał się. – Oho, udaje, że nie słyszał – dodał ciszej.

– Z tej odległości? – zapytał Louis z powątpiewaniem w głosie.

– Mamy doskonały słuch, jeśli jeszcze się o tym nie przekonałeś – odparł Zayn i zwrócił ku niemu twarz. Co go zaskoczyło, bo teraz wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Zniknęło futro na skroniach i kły, a oczy przestały lśnić błękitem. Wręcz przeciwnie, były teraz ciemne i ciepłe. Rysy twarzy chłopaka złagodniały, nadając mu nieco egzotycznej urody. I...

– Ej, ja cię znam – ożywił się Niall. – Wcześniej nie poznałem przez te... – Wykonał palcami gest, imitujący kły. Zayn uśmiechnął się. – Chodzisz do nas do szkoły, co nie?

– Wszyscy chodzimy – uzupełnił. – Klasę czy dwie wyżej, tak myślę.

– To dlatego miałeś taki znajomy głos – wypalił Louis, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. Nagle to w niego uderzyło.

Podsłuchana w łazience rozmowa. Stąd kojarzył głosy Zayna i Liama. To _oni_ rozmawiali o jakimś dzieciaku... dzieciaku...

O nim?

Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

– Coś się stało? Zdenerwowałeś się.

– Ja? – Louis odchrząknął. – Ależ skądże. Wydaje ci się.

– Wątpię. Tętno ci przyspieszyło – wyjaśnił chłopak.

– Słyszysz wiele dziwnych rzeczy – stwierdził Niall. Nie uszło uwadze Louisa, że wyraźnie zaczął się rozluźniać.

– Takie uroki – skomentował Zayn. – Czasem przydatne.

– Oni też tak mają? – spytał, wskazując na maszerującą kawałek przed nimi dwójkę.

– Dokładnie tak samo – potwierdził ten.

Louis zacisnął usta.

– Zawsze tacy są? – wtrącił.

Zayn uniósł brew, jakby zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. W końcu ograniczył się do:

– Liam jest nierozsądny. Harry zbyt rozsądny.

– A ty?

– Ja pilnuję, żeby się nie pozabijali.

– Wygląda na trudne zadanie – uznał chłopak.

– Czasami – przyznał Zayn. – Ale nie jestem w tym sam, na szczęście.

– Nie? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Chyba nie myślałeś, że wataha składa się tylko z naszej trójki?

– Wataha? – powtórzył Niall, wytrzeszczając oczy. – Masz na myśli taką watahę, o jakiej myślę? Jak u wilków?

Zayn posłał mu półuśmiech.

– Wyjątkowo błyskotliwe, kruszyno.

– Zaraz, zaraz – wymamrotał Louis, unosząc dłonie. – _Czym_ wy właściwie jesteście?

– Nie _wy_ , ale _my_ , Louisie – poprawił go. – I jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś? Bo mam wrażenie, że twój przyjaciel już doskonale wie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, bo każdy scenariusz, który potrafiła podsunąć mu wyobraźnia, wydawał się zbyt niedorzeczny, by w ogóle go rozważać. Z drugiej strony, przed chwilą widział faceta z kłami, które jak gdyby nigdy nic zniknęły. To samo w sobie nie było normalne.

Kły. Hmm.

Kiedy spojrzał na Nialla, dostrzegł, że ten dziwnie intensywnie wpatruje się w księżyc.

 

 

***

 

 

Miejscem, w które prowadził ich Liam, okazał się niewielki domek, tuż przy samej linii lasu. Należał do jego wujka, przynajmniej według Zayna.

– Przynajmniej kiedyś – dodał po chwili i skrzywił się. – Mało przyjemna historia.

Louis wolał nie drążyć.

– Spotkamy tu _pozostałych_? – spytał zamiast tego.

– Mało prawdopodobne – uznał Zayn. – Zwykle o tej porze są w swoich domach. Jutro szkoła! – przypomniał z rozbawieniem.

– A wy? – Louis uniósł brew podejrzliwie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się ze swojego rodzaju czułością.

– Siedzimy w tym już na tyle długo, żeby pieprzyć konwenanse.

– Czyli włóczycie się po nocach zamiast wrócić do domu?

– Las to dom – odparł Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym, kto to mówi? Czy mam przypomnieć ci, jak się tutaj znalazłeś?

– Ciebie to bawi – pokręcił głową Louis.

– Śladowo – przyznał on.

Widząc Liama, który czekał na nich przy otwartych drzwiach, przyspieszyli kroku.

Wewnątrz domek przypominał trochę chatkę myśliwską. Drewniane belki w ścianach i pod sufitem, zapach igliwia i skromny kominek. Wyglądało to dość klimatycznie, Louis musiał przyznać.

– Siadajcie – poprosił Harry, wskazując im nieco wytartą sofę i fotele.

On też był już w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że chłopak nie był przystojny. Miał dość delikatny typ urody, ale na swój sposób to z nim współgrało. Tym, co pozostało z jego poprzedniego oblicza, były długie włosy. Ciemne, lekko kręcące się przy końcach, sięgały mu przynajmniej do piersi.

Nie wyglądało to źle, naprawdę nie.

Louis i Niall zajęli na sofie miejsca obok siebie. Lęk Nialla najwyraźniej wyparował, bo teraz z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się dookoła, pochłaniając wszystkie szczegóły. Louis jedynie wlepił w Liama (również przemienionego) oczekujące spojrzenie. Gdy pozostała trójka usiadła, za jego śladem poszła reszta. Liam poprawił się w fotelu i złożył ręce. Przez chwilę milczał, być może układając w myślach przemówienie.

Kiedy wreszcie zabrał głos, brzmiał niezwykle uroczyście.

– Louis. Jesteś wilkołakiem.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia. Widząc urażoną minę tego drugiego, wymamrotał:

– Wybacz. Ale to najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszałem.

– On ma rację, stary – przyznał Zayn. – Trochę słabo to ująłeś.

Liam popatrzył na niego z irytacją wymalowaną na twarzy.

– A jak, twoim zdaniem, miałem to do licha ująć?

– Może ja spróbuję – zaproponował Harry.

– Jak chcesz – machnął ręką.

Chłopak przysunął się nieco bliżej i pochylił, a potem sięgnął po dłoń Louisa, by skupić na sobie jego uwagę.

– Louis – powiedział cicho. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie.

To, jak głęboki był jego głos, sprawiało, że trudno było skupić się na słowach; miałeś ochotę po prostu w nim zatonąć. Louis ścisnął jego dłoń nieco mocniej, na co Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– W ciągu ostatniej doby widziałeś prawdopodobnie więcej dziwnych rzeczy niż w całym swoim życiu. I mogę cię zapewnić, że, począwszy od dzisiaj, będziesz widywał je coraz częściej. Wielu też doświadczysz na własnej skórze. Będziesz w inny sposób odbierał rzeczywistość. Twoje zmysły zaczną działać inaczej, _mocniej_. I nie tylko one. Nic już nie będzie dla ciebie takie samo i musisz zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, jeśli chcesz przetrwać. – Zrobił krótką pauzę, wpatrując się w podłogę, jakby zbierał słowa. Potem uniósł głowę i spojrzał Louisowi prosto w oczy. – Nie mogę kłamać, nasz świat jest okrutny. Nikt nie ma tu szans w pojedynkę. Dlatego tak ważne jest, żeby trzymać się razem. Dlatego siedzisz tu teraz. Zeszłej nocy Liam zrobił coś, co cię odmieniło i czego wciąż pewnie nie rozumiesz, ale będziesz musiał nauczyć się żyć tym nowym życiem. Będą wzloty... i upadki. Nie zawsze będziesz w stanie nad sobą zapanować, będziesz musiał długo się tego uczyć. Księżyc przejmie całkowitą władzę nad niektórymi aspektami twojego życia i możesz tak naprawdę nazywać to jak chcesz, to nie ma znaczenia. Tym, co ma znaczenie, jest to, że od teraz jesteś jednym z nas. Częścią watahy. _Bratem_.

Kiedy zamilkł, w pomieszczeniu zapadła zupełna cisza. Wydawało się wręcz, jakby wszyscy bali się oddychać, by jej nie przełamać.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę. A potem ze stoickim spokojem oznajmił:

– Jesteś szalony.

Liam prychnął.

– Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Z Edem było identycznie. Może był tylko bardziej agresywny.

– Mogłeś nie zaczynać tej rozmowy, kiedy trzymał gitarę – zasugerował Zayn. – Mówiłem ci, żebyś zaczekał, aż ją odłoży.

– Przecież nie przyszło mi do głowy, że spróbuje mnie nią zaatakować – burknął chłopak.

– A widzisz. Mi przyszło.

– Ale nie ciebie zaatakował, tylko mnie – przypomniał Liam, wznosząc oczy do sufitu.

– Bo wyczuł, że jestem na to przygotowany.

– Czy istnieje jakaś szansa – wtrącił się Niall – że myślimy o tym samym Edzie? Z gitarą?

– No teraz to już bez – sprostował Zayn.

– Swoją drogą... – przypomniał sobie chłopak. – Czy to wszystko, co mówicie, znaczy, że jeśli powiem tacie, ze spędziłem całą noc z wilkołakami to moje wcześniejsze kłamstwo się anuluje? Bo powiedziałem mu, że idę oglądać horrory.

Liam posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie.

– Czy ten drugi naprawdę musi tu z nami być?

– On i tak wszystko mi powtórzy! – oburzył się Niall, wskazując na Louisa.

Liam westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.

– Dobra. Niech będzie.

– Czemu horrory? – zainteresował się Zayn. – I czemu z wilkołakami?

Niall skrzywił się lekko.

– Z okazji pełni.

Zayn, Liam i Harry jednocześnie unieśli brwi.

– Ale przecież...

– Przechodziłem już tę rozmowę – uprzedził chłopak, po czym zerknął na przyjaciela. – Wiesz, Lou, wyglądasz na średnio przekonanego.

– Ciebie to przekonuje? – spytał Louis sceptycznie.

– No, wiesz – zastanowił się Niall. – Widziałem kły... i futro... i pazury... i futro...

– Też widziałem – zgodził się on, pochylając się do przodu i opierając łokcie na kolanach. – Ale przecież to niedorzeczne.

– Nie bardziej niedorzeczne niż demony – zauważył Harry i Louis, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyznać mu rację.

– Czy zaraz powiesz coś w stylu: „Wszystkie legendy, które znasz, są prawdziwe”? – zapytał Niall.

– Skąd – zaprzeczył Zayn. – Większość jest dość niedorzeczna. Tylko jakaś połowa z nich jest prawdziwa.

– Która połowa?

– Hmm... – zamyślił się chłopak. – Ta mniej niedorzeczna.

– I wilkołaki zaliczają się do tej kategorii? – uniósł brwi Louis. Nawet jeśli powoli zaczynał im wierzyć, nie tak łatwo było przyjąć to do wiadomości. Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.

Liam wstał z fotela, obszedł go dookoła i stanął za oparciem.

– Słuchaj. Chcesz suchych faktów? Oto one. – Przygryzł wargę. – Historia każdego z nas zaczęła się podobnie do twojej. Ktoś nas ugryzł. Wszystko się dla nas zmieniło. Niektórym ktoś to wytłumaczył, tak jak tobie. Niektórzy musieli rozgryźć to sami. Możesz określić to jak chcesz. Możesz nawet nie wierzyć. Tak czy inaczej, pełnia robi z nami coś dziwnego i wolałbyś nie być wtedy w pobliżu nikogo, kogo kochasz. – Louisowi wydawało się, że jego oczy poczerwieniały, ale kiedy skoncentrował na nich wzrok, były tak samo brązowe jak wcześniej.

– Leeyum, straszysz go – zauważył Zayn.

– Mówię jak jest – warknął Liam. – To nie jest łagodny świat. Nigdy nie będzie. Im szybciej się tego nauczysz, tym lepiej dla ciebie. I dla twoich ludzi.

Louis wyczuł, jak siedzący obok niego Niall cały się spina. Przełknął ślinę.

– I mogę obiecać ci, że w pojedynkę to cholernie trudne. Żaden wilkołak nie chce być samotny. Dlatego powstają watahy. Takie jak nasza. – Popatrzył na Zayna, a potem na Harry'ego. – Tutaj ja jestem alfą, a oni to moje bety. I jesteśmy rodziną.

– Dostajesz szansę, żeby stać się częścią tej rodziny – włączył się Harry łagodnie.

– Ale ja kocham moją starą rodzinę – powiedział Louis cicho.

– Nikt nie powiedział, że będziesz musiał z niej rezygnować.

Zerknął niepewnie na Nialla. Jego przyjaciel znów wyglądał na nieco przestraszonego, ale poza tym jego twarz nie wyrażała wiele. Tak jakby chciał zmusić go, by sam podjął decyzję.

Tak pewnie było najwłaściwiej.

Z jednej strony miał ochotę wyjść i trzasnąć drzwiami. To _oni_ mu to zrobili, a teraz co? Teraz bawili się w dobrych wujków? Nic z tego nie miałoby miejsca, gdyby trzymali się od niego z daleka. Podejrzewał, że w przyszłości ściągną na niego tylko więcej kłopotów.

Ale z drugiej... co, jeśli mieli rację? Jeśli był teraz niebezpieczny? Co, jeśli skrzywdziłby mamę albo Nialla? Wcześniej tego dnia już prawie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Co, jeśli następnym razem nie będzie tak łatwo nad tym zapanować? Mogli być jego jedyną nadzieją, by nauczyć się to kontrolować. By ochronić jego bliskich i jego samego.

Czy tak naprawdę miał jakikolwiek wybór?

– Ale nie sikacie na drzewa? – upewnił się. – Żadnego obwąchiwania tyłków i tak dalej?

Cała trójka zgodnie parsknęła śmiechem. Harry opanował się pierwszy i popatrzył na niego ciepło.

– Witaj na pokładzie, szczeniaku.

 

 

 


	3. Beta

 

 

**3.**

 

**Beta**

 

_Beta to drugi wilk w hierarchii watahy._

 

_***_

 

Przez pierwsze kilka chwil po przebudzeniu myślał, że to był tylko sen. Dziwaczny, fantazyjny sen, pewnie efekt namiętnej miłości, jaką jego najlepszy przyjaciel darzył horrory. Prawdę mówiąc, wszystko było bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, co przeżył zeszłej nocy. Chętnie chwycił się więc prostego rozwiązania, ale potem... Wzrok Louisa padł na rozciągniętego po drugiej stronie łóżka Nialla, który chrapał z głową przyciśniętą do jego stóp. To właśnie jego chrapanie wyrwało chłopaka ze snu.

Jego obecność tutaj świadczyła o tym, że _coś_ jednak się poprzedniej nocy wydarzyło. A co za tym idzie – że musiał w końcu przyswoić to i przyjąć do wiadomości.

Nawet jeśli sama myśl o tym wszystkim mroziła mu krew w żyłach.

– Zimny prysznic – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Tego ci potrzeba.

Kąpiel może nie była w stanie rozwiązać jego problemów, ale zdecydowanie mogła pomóc mu się uspokoić i zebrać myśli. Zdobyć na całą tę sprawę świeże spojrzenie, może nawet trochę dystansu.

Spojrzał na drzwi, potem na swoje nogi, przygniecione przez Nialla. Westchnął. Spróbował uwolnić się delikatnie, ale nie przyniosło to większych efektów (na miłość boską, czemu ten idiota musiał być taką przylepą), więc w końcu wyszarpnął się z jego uścisku. Trochę za mocno.

Niall uderzył z hukiem o ziemię i jęknął głośno. Zanim jednak Louis zdążył podbiec do niego i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, chrapanie wznowiło się, jeśli to możliwe nawet głośniejsze. Chłopak uniósł brew. Coś takiego było możliwe tylko w przypadku Nialla. _Tylko_.

Tak jak myślał, zimna woda pozwoliła mu na chwilę się wyłączyć. Przez kilka minut pozwalał jej spływać po swoim ciele, nie koncentrując się na niczym prócz jej cichego szumu i chłodu płytek przy skórze. Ten błogi spokój nie trwał jednak długo. Gdy stanął na podłodze, owinięty ręcznikiem, wszystko to znów w niego uderzyło. Dosłownie _wszystko_. Nie potrafił w tym momencie znaleźć lepszego określenia, bo każde ze zdarzeń poprzedniej nocy wywoływało u niego lekkie zawroty głowy. Nic z tego nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

W największym skrócie: był wilkołakiem.

Czy nie brzmiało to jak kompletne szaleństwo? Louis westchnął.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wpatrywał się w lekko podkrążone, niebieskie oczy, wąskie usta, potarganą grzywkę. Wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze, jeśli nie liczyć okularów, które najwyraźniej nie były mu już potrzebne. Czy to była twarz wilkołaka? Twarz _potwora_?

 _Nie możesz tak na to patrzeć_ , upomniał siebie. _Wciąż jesteś sobą. Nic się nie zmieniło. Masz po prostu... kilka nowych cech._

Ale nawet jeśli starał się być rozsądny, jego dłonie automatycznie zacisnęły się w pięści. Nie był z tym oswojony. Z nową rzeczywistością. Z myśleniem o sobie inaczej. Z tym, czym się stał. Z tym dziwnym gniewem, który powoli zaczynał go wypełniać. Jego oddech przyspieszył.

Zmusił się, by podnieść wzrok i znów spojrzeć na swoją twarz. Tym razem jego oczy jaśniały intensywną żółcią. Cała złość natychmiast wyparowała, zastąpiona lękiem, stłumionym przez uczucie dziwne otępienia.

– Czyli to prawda – wyszeptał. – To wszystko prawda.

Jego tęczówki zaczęły powoli wracać do swojej zwykłej barwy, a Louis próbował uspokoić oddech. W co on się najlepszego wpakował?

 

 

***

 

 

Mimo że był pełen najgorszych przeczuć, pierwsze kilka godzin w szkole minęło mu zupełnie spokojnie. Może i był nieco podenerwowany, ale to bardziej przez perspektywę tego, że coś może się stać, niż przez to, że coś faktycznie się działo. Niall przez cały czas bacznie go obserwował.

– Wyluzuj – powiedział w pewnym momencie. – Zachowujesz się co najmniej podejrzanie. Myślałem, że nie chcemy zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Louis posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie.

– Łatwo powiedzieć, wyluzuj – prychnął. – Nie masz pojęcia, co...

– Właśnie o tym mówię – rzekł Niall spokojnie. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale _coś_ zaczyna się z tobą dziać, kiedy się denerwujesz. Może chodzi o adrenalinę? Albo o ciśnienie krwi? Może do przemiany musi ci szybciej bić serce. Psom bije szybciej niż ludziom.

Louis popatrzył na niego tępo. Zamrugał.

– Ty tak na poważnie? – spytał w końcu.

– Stuprocentowo – potwierdził przyjaciel, kiwając głową. Chłopak przygryzł na to wargę.

– Więc co mam robić?

– Nie denerwować się! – odparł Niall prosto. Widząc jego minę, wywrócił oczami. – To nie może być _aż takie_ trudne. Po prostu weź głęboki oddech i skup się na tym, co masz do zrobienia.

– Co mam do zrobienia? – powtórzył Louis.

– Na przykład w tym momencie matmę – uzupełnił on i, nie mówiąc nic więcej, wcisnął mu w ręce podręcznik. – Wielomiany czynią cuda.

Louis nie był do końca pewny, czy jego przyjaciel mówi serio, ale zdecydował się nie drążyć. Być może Niall miał rację. Być może to jego nerwy był powodem tego wszystkiego. Jeśli tylko zdoła je kontrolować, powinien wrócić przynajmniej do względnej normy.

Kiedy przyszła pora długiej przerwy, a u niego wciąż obyło się bez incydentów, zaczął naprawdę nabierać nadziei. To nie mogło być zbyt trudne. W końcu pozostała trójka chłopaków (nawet jeśli chciał określić ich jako _wilkołaki_ , nadal nie czuł się z tym słowem swobodnie) jakoś sobie radziła. Chodzili normalnie do szkoły i wcale nie wyglądało na to, by którykolwiek z nich niekontrolowanie przemieniał się w czasie lekcji.

Ta myśl trochę go pocieszyła. Skoro oni dawali radę, czemu jemu miałoby się nie udać? Nie był w niczym od nich gorszy. Dlatego z nutką optymizmu ruszył za Niallem do stołówki i usiadł przy ich zwyczajnym stoliku.

Siedzieli w tym jednym miejscu od pierwszego dnia szkoły. Był to przy okazji idealny punkt obserwacyjny: widzieli dokładnie każdego, kto wchodził lub wychodził. Niall lubił od czasu do czasu przyglądać się ludziom, nic więc dziwnego, że tak szybko przywiązał się do tego stolika. Może miało to coś wspólnego z jego wrodzoną ciekawością. Może nie.

Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, prawdopodobnie jednak tak. Mało kto był tak spostrzegawczy w kwestii zachowań ludzkich jak on. I równie żądny plotek. Niall interesował się dosłownie _wszystkim_ , co go otaczało.

– Nadciąga twoje stado – wyszeptał konspiracyjnie, pochylając się do Louisa.

– To nie jest moje stado – odpowiedział chłopak z irytacją, lecz uniósł głowę i podążył za wzrokiem przyjaciela.

Większość ludzi w szkole kojarzyła _paczkę Payne'a_ , przynajmniej z widzenia. I niemal wszyscy zastanawiali się, co łączy tę, pozornie tak skrajnie różną, trójkę. Teraz Louis mógł zaliczać się do garstki ludzi, która poznała tę tajemnicę. Teraz, patrząc na nich z boku, gdy wchodzili do stołówki, musiał przyznać, że faktycznie sprawiali wrażenie zupełnie odmiennych. Jak wyrwani z trzech różnych światów.

Liam wydawał się być typem sportowca; wysoki, umięśniony, o szerokich barach. Zresztą bardzo słusznie, bo, o ile Louis się nie mylił, należał do szkolnej drużyny koszykówki. Chłopak musiał przyznać – gdyby miał napisać powieść o wilkołakach, właśnie kogoś takiego jak Liam wybrałby na głównego bohatera. To ten rodzaj faceta, na punkcie którego dziewczyny wariują.

Idący za nim Zayn to zupełnie inna bajka. Louis nie przyglądał mu się poprzedniej nocy zbyt uważnie, jeśli nie liczyć oczu czy dłoni (pazury i wilcze ślepia dość skutecznie przyciągały uwagę), ale teraz miał do tego okazję. Co widział? Z jednej strony idealnie ułożone włosy i skórzaną kurtkę, ale z drugiej sprane dżinsy i poplamiony farbą t-shirt. _Tajemniczy człowiek_ , podsumował mimochodem. Zayn mógł uchodzić równie dobrze za niegrzecznego chłopca, jak i udręczoną duszę artysty. Z kolei Harry...

Louis nie potrafił poradzić nic na to, że to właśnie jemu poświęca najwięcej uwagi. Chłonął każdy element jego wyglądu, próbując przełożyć to na obraz chłopaka, którego widział w lesie. Chłopaka, który najpierw przeraził go na śmierć i z którego strony spodziewał się śmierci, a który zamiast tego wyciągnął do niego pomocną dłoń i wstawił się w jego sprawie, prawiąc Liamowi kazania i irytując się jego skrajną nieodpowiedzialnością. Chłopaka, któremu nie potrafił uwierzyć, kiedy próbował wyjawić mu prawdę, a jednak przez cały ten czas miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie kłamie. _Tego_ chłopaka. Składał te puzzle powoli, niespiesznie, porównując to, co pamiętał, z tym, co widział. A widział piękną, zamyśloną twarz, ciemne włosy, opadające w subtelnych falach na jego ramiona i plecy, długie jak do nieba nogi w boleśnie obcisłych spodniach i koszulę w kolorowe kwiaty, w której każdy wyglądałby po prostu śmiesznie, każdy prócz niego. Prócz niego, bo...

– Lou? Oddychaj – polecił mu Niall, gwałtownie wyrywając z transu. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytał. – Poczerwieniałeś.

– Tak, tak, w porządku – wymamrotał Louis, robiąc się jeszcze bardziej czerwony, ale przynajmniej normując oddech. Odprowadził tamtą trójkę wzrokiem, gdy kierowali się do swojego stołu, a potem znów skoncentrował się na swoim przyjacielu. – Mówiłeś coś?

Niall uniósł jedną brew.

– Tylko tyle, że czuję się jak w pieprzonym _Zmierzchu._ Jestem teraz lepszą wersją ludzkiej przyjaciółki Belli.

– Ale Bella chyba nie miała...

– No właśnie – przerwał mu, wywracając oczami. – Tyle zmarnowanego potencjału. – Zamieszał widelcem w stojącym przed nim jedzeniu, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Co z tego, skoro ci najlepsi bohaterowie zwykle giną? – Popatrzył przed siebie tępo. – Czuję się lekko zaniepokojony o swój los.

– Mam wrażenie, że przesadzasz – stwierdził Louis. – Nie żyjemy w książce.

– Książki przynajmniej przeważnie są przewidywalne – zauważył Niall. – W realu trudno powiedzieć, co się za chwilę wydarzy. Zgaduję, że czeka nas sporo dużych zmian.

– Za bardzo się nakręcasz – westchnął Louis. W głębi duszy wiedział, że jego przyjaciel ma rację, ale skoro miał się _nie_ denerwować, nie miał zamiaru mu jej przyznawać.

– Skoro o zmianach mowa – powiedział Niall, nagle wpatrując się w jakiś punkt za jego plecami. Louis odwrócił się i zmarszczył brwi.

Tym, co jeszcze cechowało ich stolik, był fakt, że nikt nigdy się do nich nie dosiadał. Trudno powiedzieć, czemu. Może wydzielali jakieś negatywnie prądy? Tak czy siak, ludzie z natury nie szukali ich towarzystwa.

Teraz zbliżało się do nich dwóch chłopaków z tackami. Którzy _wyraźnie_ kierowali się w ich stronę. Jeden z nich, ten z jaśniejszymi włosami, miał znajomą twarz. Co prawda Louisowi nie wydawało się, by kiedykolwiek z nim rozmawiał, jednak skądś go kojarzył.

– Można? – spytał ten bardziej po prawej, kiedy znaleźli się ledwie kilka stóp od ich stolika.

– Jasne – odpowiedział Niall swobodnie. Nie wydawał się być ani trochę zdziwiony tym, że po tak długim czasie jacyś nieznajomi kolesie chcą się do nich dosiąść. – Śmiało.

– Niall i Louis, prawda? – upewnił się ten znajomy, stawiając tacę na stoliku i odsuwając sobie krzesło. Towarzysz poszedł w jego ślady, a pozostała dwójka skinęła głowami. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. – Mamy razem biologię – wyjaśnił. – Jestem Dan. Ten tutaj – wskazał na siedzącego obok niego – to mój przyjaciel, Phil.

– Miło poznać – powiedział Phil, również się uśmiechając. W jego niebieskich oczach zatańczyły radosne ogniki. Wyglądało to dość ujmująco, trzeba przyznać.

– Phil jest rok wyżej – dodał Dan, a Louis zaczynał powoli kojarzyć, z kim ma do czynienia. Dan musiał być tym chłopakiem z trzeciej ławki, który na każdej biologii wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zasnąć. – Stwierdziliśmy, że dziś jest dobry dzień na zawieranie nowych znajomości.

– On stwierdził – uściślił Phil z rozbawieniem w głosie. – Ale siedząc razem zajmujemy mniej przestrzeni życiowej niż gdybyśmy siedzieli osobno, więc to pożyteczne dla społeczeństwa – dodał.

Dan wywrócił oczami.

– On chciał powiedzieć, że wydaliście się sympatyczni, więc postanowiliśmy się dosiąść – poprawił. – Czasem zupełnie nie masz wyczucia.

– Wiesz, kto jeszcze nie ma wyczucia? – parsknął Phil. – Twoja mama.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego bez wyrazu. Zamrugał.

– Chciałbym, żeby ziemia się teraz otworzyła i cię pochłonęła.

– Nieee, nie chciałbyś. Za bardzo byś tęsknił.

Dan zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Dobra, masz rację.

– Mam wrażenie, że was lubię – oznajmił Niall.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko. Nowi znajomi wydawali się dość specyficzni, ale on też zaczynał czuć sympatię. W pewnym stopniu przypominali mu jego przyjaciela. Podobny typ poczucia humoru. Jedynym, co nadal go nie przekonywało, była wersja z tym, że zupełnie przypadkowo postanowili do nich podejść. Ale i to szybko się wyjaśniło, bo gdy tylko Phil odszedł na chwilę od stołu, tłumacząc się, że _jak na mężczyznę przystało, wyrusza na polowanie_ (i kierując się po dokładkę), Dan rozejrzał się badawczo, po czym zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Louisa:

– Tak poważnie to chciałem powitać nowe szczenię w stadzie. – Uśmiechnął się trochę inaczej, bardziej konspiracyjnie. – Wreszcie to nie ja będę świeżynką.

W pierwszej chwili, Louisowi opadła szczęka. Tego się nie spodziewał.

– Czekaj... ty jesteś...?

– Kiedy nauczysz się wykorzystywać swój węch, nie będziesz miał problemu z poznaniem tego od razu – powiedział. – Liam nie mówił ci, że w watasze jest jeszcze kilka osób prócz nich? – spytał, zerkając w stronę stolika, gdzie siedziała tamta trójka.

– Coś mówił w sumie... – przyznał Louis niepewnie. – Sam nie wiem, to takie nowe.

– Rozumiem lepiej niż ci się wydaje. – Dan pokręcił głowę. – Przechodziłem to samo kilka tygodni temu. Masz pełne prawo być zdziwiony.

Był zdziwiony, to fakt. Ale najbardziej chyba zdziwiony był tym, że z kolei Niall nie wydawał się ani trochę zdziwiony.

– Ciebie to nie rusza? – spytał, unosząc brew. Jego przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

– Średnio. Zayn wspominał wczoraj o jakimś Danie, dodałem dwa do dwóch.

– Mówił też o tobie – przyznał Dan. – Że jesteś wtajemniczony.

– Siłą rzeczy – skomentował się Niall. – Liam chciał mnie zjeść. Trudno byłoby wymyślić do tego wiarygodne kłamstwo.

– Pewnie źle go zrozumiałeś – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Liam nie zjada ludzi.

– No ja mam nadzieję – prychnął ten.

– ...on ich albo przemienia, albo zabija – dokończył Dan swobodnie, a Niallowi momentalnie cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy.

– Zaczynam poważnie zastanawiać się, czy serio chcę być w tym stadzie – wymamrotał Louis.

– Och, uwierz mi, chcesz – zapewnił Dan. – Może i Liam nie jest idealnym alfą, ale nikt nie chciałby być omegą. Mało której udaje się przeżyć dłużej niż kilka miesięcy. Tutaj jedność jest największą siłą.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Czym jesteś ty? – spytał.

– Tym samym, co ty – odpowiedział chłopak. – Betą. – Nagle drgnął i rozejrzał się badawczo. – Ale to chyba nie jest najlepsze miejsce na tego typu rozmowy. Mogę powiedzieć ci wszystko, co sam wiem, ale na bardziej neutralnym gruncie.

– Dobra – zgodził się Louis. Ten pomysł całkiem mu się podobał. Dan nie wydawał się być tak _wyniosły_ z całą tą likantropią jak pozostali. No i, jak sam powiedział, też został przemieniony niedawno. Musiał więc całkiem dobrze wiedzieć, co przeżywa w tym momencie.

– Chcę być obecny przy tych rozmowach – zażądał natychmiast Niall. Spojrzał na Dana z udawaną surowością. – On i tak wszystko mi powtórzy. – W ciągu lat ich przyjaźni dość często wypowiadał to zdanie. Louis z trudem powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami.

Dan popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Ajaj, kapitanie – zasalutował. Nagle jednak spoważniał. Jeszcze raz obejrzał się przez ramię, tym razem jednak trwało to dłużej i było bardziej... głębokie. Louis nie wiedział, skąd w jego głowie pojawiło się to określenie, ale coś w oczach Dana, kiedy znów na nich spojrzał, sprawiło, że pasowało jak ulał. – Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Phil o niczym nie wie. – Na jego twarzy pojawiła się błagalna mina. Dwójka przyjaciół skinęła głowami niemal jednocześnie.

– Zgaduję, że w tej branży szybko uczysz się dochowywać tajemnic – stwierdził Louis.

– Szybciej niż myślisz – przyznał chłopak.

To musiało być trudne. Phil i Dan wydawali się być sobie bliscy, bardzo bliscy. Louis nie wyobrażał sobie ukrywania czegoś takiego przed Niallem. Dlatego w pewnym sensie cieszył się, że przyjaciel był tam z nim, kiedy dowiedział się prawdy. Teraz tkwili w tym razem. Nie potrzebowali niedomówień i sekretów, które, nawiasem mówiąc, na pewno nie trwałyby długo. Jego relacja z Niallem zawsze była szczera. On naprawdę _powtarzał mu wszystko._

Widząc, że Phil wraca już do stolika, zapytał jeszcze szybko:

– Jakieś rady dla początkującego?

– Umm... zachowuj spokój – odparł Dan. – Kiedy się denerwujesz, na początku trudno jest powstrzymać... wiesz.

Było to w zasadzie dokładnie to samo, co powiedział mu Niall. Nie wydawało się specjalnie skomplikowane.

Och, złośliwy losie.

Zbierał się już do wyjścia ze stołówki i ruszył jedną z alejek między stolikami, kiedy ktoś niespodziewanie podstawił mu nogę. Teoretycznie nowo zdobyty wilkołaczy refleks powinien pozwolić mu opanować tę sytuację, ale Louis był tak zaskoczony, że nie pozwolił mu zadziałać. Ba, nawet nie wyciągnął przed siebie rąk, w efekcie nie tylko z hukiem upadł na posadzkę, ale na dodatek wylądował twarzą w talerzu z niedojedzonymi tłuczonymi ziemniakami, który niósł na swojej tacy. Wziął głęboki oddech i otarł je bardzo powoli. Potem podniósł się i odwrócił do winnego całego zamieszania. Był to jakiś chłopak ze starszej klasy, który teraz zaśmiewał się w najlepsze z kumplami. To nie pomagało.

Normalnie Louis rzuciłby jakąś nieprzyjemną uwagę lub nie powiedział nic i po prostu odszedł. Teraz było jednak inaczej. Powrócił _gniew_. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

– Takie to zabawne? – warknął. – Tak cię to śmieszy?

– Tak – odpowiedział chłopak z rozbawieniem.

– Lou, spokojnie – upomniał go Niall. – Pamiętasz, co ci mówiliśmy? Nie możesz...

Ale było już za późno. Być może ten dowcip był tylko drobną iskierką, ale gdy ta iskierka trafiła na kłąb zbierających się od rana nerwów, które gdzieś w nim tkwiły, zaczęło zbierać się na eksplozję. Louis poczuł, jak świerzbią go palce. Wilcze pazury wręcz skomlały o to, by wydostać się na powierzchnię i pokazać temu żartownisiowi, gdzie może wsadzić sobie swoje zabawne kawały.

Z jego gardła wydobył się chrapliwy warkot.

– Ej, co ty świrujesz? – spytał tamten, przyglądając mu się z lekkim niepokojem.

– Louis... – próbował nadal Niall, ale było już za późno. Bestia sama spuściła siebie ze smyczy. I wydawała się być gotowa do ataku od całych wieków.

Nie był w tej chwili sobą. Nie potrafił ot tak się opanować. Jedyne, o czym był w stanie w tym momencie myśleć... chciał zrobić mu krzywdę. Boleśnie.

Pazury wysunęły się powoli z zaciśniętych dłoni, wbijając się w jego skórę i tnąc ją do krwi. Wysuwać zaczęły się również kły. Jego oczy jeszcze nie przybrały żółtej barwy, ale były tego bardzo blisko.

Ułamek sekundy dzielił Louisa od przemienienia się na samym środku szkolnej stołówki i rzuceniu się nieznajomemu chłopakowi do gardła.

I wtedy usłyszał głos. Spokojny, głęboki, _znajomy_.

– Louis – powiedział. Tylko tyle. Aż tyle.

Chwilę później Louis poczuł, jak czyjeś dłonie zaciskają się na jego ramionach. Ktoś stanął między nim a jego niedoszłą ofiarą, zasłaniając mu widok.

– Zamknij oczy – poprosił. – Skup się na moim głosie.

Chociaż instynkt i gniew podpowiadały mu coś zupełnie innego... posłuchał.

– Wdech – wyszeptał ten ktoś. Ciepły oddech owiał ucho Louisa. Musiał być już bliżej niż przypuszczał. – Wydech.

Nie otwierając oczu, chłopak wykonał polecenie. Kilka razy. Tyle, aż wreszcie udało mu się uspokoić wystarczająco, by zrozumiał, co próbował zrobić.

– O mój Boże – wymamrotał, otwierając oczy. Natychmiast spojrzał w górę, gdzie Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

– Chodźmy stąd – powiedział, a Louis jedynie skinął głową i ulegle pozwolił wyprowadzić się na korytarz. Harry bez zastanowienia pociągnął go za sobą i wepchnął do jakiejś pustej klasy. – W porządku? – spytał miękko.

– Ja... nie wiem – przyznał Louis. – Czy ja właśnie...?

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział chłopak. – Mogło i było blisko, ale nic się nie stało. Może tylko trochę ich nastraszyłeś.

– Musiałem wyglądać, jakbym zwariował.

– Prawdopodobnie. – Harry uniósł brew. – Hej. Weź oddech. Słyszę, jak wali ci serce.

– Właśnie o mało co nie rzuciłem się na człowieka – przypomniał Louis ironicznie.

– Tak i właśnie dlatego musisz się uspokoić. Żebyś zaraz nie próbował tego powtórzyć. – Westchnął. – Do tego w ogóle nie powinno było dojść. Nie przy tylu ludziach.

Louis potarł czoło dłonią, próbując zastosować się do jego rady i uspokoić. Nie było to jednak łatwe. Sam też doskonale słyszał swoje serce i biło _zdecydowanie_ za szybko.

– Potrzebuję pomocy – wypalił. – Potrzebuję... Liam?

– Liam to idiota – burknął Harry, zgrzytając zębami.

Kochał go jak brata, ale doskonale widział, że doskonale bawił się, obserwując, jak Louis powoli traci nad sobą kontrolę. Wątpił, by mógł w jakikolwiek sposób mu pomóc.

– Ale co ja mam robić? – jęknął Louis rozpaczliwie.

– Wyluzować – powiedział Harry. – Mówię poważnie, jeśli nadal będziesz się tak nakręcał to zaraz zmienisz się z powrotem. A tego wolelibyśmy uniknąć. Racja?

– Racja. Racja...

Z piersi Harry'ego wydobyło się kolejne westchnienie.

– Posłuchaj. Teraz to już nie problem, ale pamiętam, że zaraz po przemienieniu duże zbiorowiska zdecydowanie mi nie pomagały. To za dużo dźwięków, zapachów... Zmysły od tego wariują, trudniej się skupić. Szkoła nie jest dobrym miejscem.

– Szkoła nigdy nie jest dobrym miejscem – stwierdził Louis, wywołując na twarzy Harry'ego lekki uśmiech.

– Bywałem w gorszych – stwierdził. Potem znów spoważniał. – Ale mówię serio. Im mniej ludzi, tym łatwiej będzie ci wrócić do siebie. Może będzie lepiej, jeśli już pójdziesz do domu, co?

Louis zerknął na zegarek i pokręcił głową.

– O tej porze jest tam mama – wyjaśnił. – Ja nie...

Ostatnim, czego chciał, było nieświadomie skrzywdzić własną matkę. Tym bardziej, że na miejscu nie byłoby nikogo, kto mógłby go powstrzymać.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Rozumiem. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – W takim razie chodź ze mną – zaproponował. Chłopak uniósł brwi.

– Dokąd?

– Wszystko jedno. Daleko stąd.

Louis zawahał się. Potem powoli skinął głową.

 

 

 


	4. Jarząb

 

 

**4.**

 

**Jarząb**

 

_Jarząb to rodzaj drzew i krzewów, przedstawicieli rodziny różowatych. Wiele gatunków wykorzystuje się jako rośliny jadalne i ozdobne._

 

_***_

 

Podążając za Harrym na szkolny parking, Louis zastanawiał się, czy nie popełnia błędu, idąc z nim. Nie mógł wiedzieć, jakie ma zamiary. Bądź co bądź znał go od jakichś dwunastu godzin. A okoliczności, w których się poznali, pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Jasne, wydawał się miły, wstawiał się za nim u Liama i powstrzymał przed potencjalnym wypatroszeniem przypadkowego kolesia, ale... Co tak naprawdę o nim wiedział? Nie mógł zapominać, że Harry był wilkołakiem.

 _Brawo, Louis_ , zganił się natychmiast w myślach. _Tak się składa, że ty też nim jesteś._ Skrzywił się. To wciąż do niego nie docierało.

Uczciwy czy nie, Harry był w tym momencie jedyną osobą, która mogła mu pomóc. Był więc zmuszony mu zaufać. Podniósł wzrok na chłopaka, który wyraźnie kierował się w stronę granatowego jeepa.

– To twój samochód? – spytał Louis, gdy się zatrzymali.

– Nie, Liama. – Harry pokręcił głową nieuważnie, wciskając rękę do kieszeni spodni. Szczerze mówiąc, Louisa nie dziwiło to, jak dał radę wsadzić tam cokolwiek. Materiał przylegał do jego nóg jak druga skóra. – Ale nie zaszkodzi mu, jak raz na jakiś czas przebiegnie się do domu.

– Jesteś pewny?

Wciąż nie znał ich najlepiej, ale Liam był tym wilkołakiem, którego zdecydowanie wolałby nie wkurzyć. Harry musiał to wyczuć, bo uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Tak, jestem. – Otworzył przed nim drzwi niczym przed damą. – Zapraszam.

 _Co ja tutaj w ogóle robię?_ , zastanowił się Louis mimochodem, sadowiąc się na miejscu pasażera. Zawsze uczono go, żeby nie wsiadać do samochodu z obcymi. Co prawda Harry formalnie nie był już _nieznajomy_ , ale trudno było nazwać go znajomym. Poza tym, był idealnym kandydatem na czarny charakter tej historii. Czarujący, opiekuńczy, o przystojnej twarzy i pięknych oczach, którym mimowolnie chciałeś zaufać – perfekcyjny materiał na złoczyńcę.

 _Przestań, nie żyjesz w filmie fabularnym_ , zbeształ się chłopak. _Trochę zaufania do człowieka._

– Z logicznego punktu widzenia, pewnie nie powinieneś – odezwał się Harry, ruszając z miejsca. Louis posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Chłopak przygryzł wargę. – Ufać.

Teraz zdziwienie w jego oczach zmieniło się w czyste przerażenie. Co do cholery? Skąd wiedział, o czym myślał? Czy on...

– Strzelałem – wyjaśnił Harry spokojnie. – Wydajesz się spięty. Domyśliłem się, że nie jesteś pewny, czy możesz mi ufać.

Louis przełknął ślinę.

– I nie powinienem?

Jego towarzysz wzruszył ramionami, nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi.

– Logika podpowiada, że nie. Ale z czasem przekonasz się, że logika rzadko kiedy działa.

– Czyli powinienem.

– To na pewno wiele ułatwia.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał Louis, unosząc brwi podejrzliwie. Harry westchnął.

– Pamiętasz, co mówiliśmy ci o watasze? Działa jak rodzina. W rodzinie zaufanie to podstawa. Pomagamy sobie nawzajem i wspieramy się, więc musimy mieć pewność, że możemy zawsze liczyć na pozostałych.

Czoło Louisa przecięła bruzda.

– Liam nie sprawiał wrażenia specjalnie przejętego tą zasadą.

W samochodzie na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– To trochę co innego. Liam jest...

– ...dupkiem? – podpowiedział Louis.

Harry roześmiał się miękko.

– W rzeczywistości nie jest taki zły. Trzeba po prostu lepiej go poznać.

– Nie wiem, czy zachęcił mnie do dalszego poznawania – skomentował chłopak.

– Wiem. On tylko... To jest jego sposób na okazanie dominacji. Chce utrzymać pozycję.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Jest alfą – przypomniał Harry. – To zobowiązuje.

– Nadal nie wiem, co to oznacza. – Widząc minę tego drugiego, dodał: – To znaczy, wiem, jak to wygląda u zwierząt, ale nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak odnieść to do ludzi. – Westchnął. – Mam mętlik w głowie.

– Nie dziwię ci się. To dla nikogo nie było łatwe – przyznał Harry. – Ale stado ma hierarchię zbliżoną do wilczego. Liam jest alfą, czyli przywódcą. Jest najsilniejszy. Dobry przywódca stada to prawdziwy skarb, uwierz.

Louis tylko uniósł brew. Trudno było mu ocenić, czy Liam był _dobrym_ przywódcą stada, ale bycie człowiekiem zdecydowanie szło mu słabo.

– Reszta z nas to bety. Poznałeś już Zayna i Dana, o ile się nie mylę.

– A kim są tacy jak ja? – spytał.

– Tacy jak ty? – zdziwił się Harry.

Louis wykonał nieokreślony gest dłoni, wskazując na siebie. Musiał mieć w tym momencie naprawdę żałosną minę. Towarzysz uśmiechnął się z czymś na kształt czułości.

– Jesteś jeszcze szczeniakiem, Lou – powiedział cicho. Chłopak zadrżał, słysząc to zdrobnienie. – Wciąż się uczysz. Masz prawo do pomyłek.

– Jak wielu? Jak wielu pomyłek? – jęknął Louis. – To, co stało się dzisiaj...

– To, co stało się dzisiaj – przerwał mu Harry – nie powinno było się zdarzyć, ale się zdarzyło. I to normalne. Nie da się przewidzieć wszystkiego. Tym bardziej, gdy wciąż nie znasz jeszcze swojego ciała, swoich reakcji. To jak... jak uczenie się mówienia i chodzenia, gdy byłeś mały. Musisz ćwiczyć.

Louis pokręcił głową.

– Nauka chodzenia? Pytanie tylko, gdzie jest moja mama, kiedy wejdę na schody i nie będę potrafił zejść – skomentował kwaśno.

Wokół oczu Harry'ego pojawiły się maleńkie zmarszczki.

– Masz jeszcze mnie – powiedział, a Louisowi oddech zamarł w piersi. Krew napłynęła mu do twarzy i nie potrafił wyjaśnić tego w żaden rozsądny sposób. Odwrócił się więc i skupił na widoku za oknem, licząc na to, że ten drugi nie zdążył dostrzec jego rumieńców. Czuł się zdradzony przez własne ciało. Auć.

Zmarszczył brwi.

– Czy my jeździmy w kółko? – zapytał.

– Słuszne spostrzeżenie – uznał Harry. – Tutaj niedaleko jest kawiarnia. Chcesz wejść?

– Kawiarnia? – Zupełnie zapominając o wypiekach na twarzy, odwrócił się do niego z podejrzliwością wymalowaną na twarzy. Jaki chłopak proponuje drugiemu wyjście do kawiarni? To było takie... dziewczęce.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– To tylko oferta. Ale zastanów się dwa razy – polecił. – Mają bajeczne babeczki. – Zerknął na Louisa i poruszył zabawnie brwiami. – Ja stawiam. Drugiej okazji może nie być.

 _Chyba go lubię_ , uznał Louis. _To nie Niall, ale moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić._

– Babeczki, powiadasz – udał zamyślenie. – Kusisz, muszę ci powiedzieć.

– Mówiono mi, że jestem w tym niezły – odparł Harry.

– W kuszeniu niewinnych chłopców?

– Winnych, niewinnych, kto by się tym przejmował – zaśmiał się chłopak. – To jak?

– No, nie będę ci niszczył reputacji – stwierdził Louis. – Możesz potem mówić, że zadziałał twój kusicielski urok, a nie babeczki. Pozwalam.

– Oj, wilczku. Coś czuję, że rzucasz mi wyzwanie.

– Tak? – mruknął. W jego brzuchu coś się poruszyło.

– Tak – potwierdził Harry z powagą. – A musisz wiedzieć, że wilki nigdy nie odrzucają wyzwań.

Po tych słowach dodał gazu, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że nie może się doczekać.

 

 

***

 

 

Musiał przyznać, że dobrze się bawił z Harrym. Wciąż nie ufał mu w stu procentach, ale trudno, by stało się tak po jednym popołudniu. Jednak dogadywali się i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by niedługo to powtórzyć. Harry był trochę jak starszy brat, którego nigdy nie miał.

Obiecał odwieźć go do domu i kiedy zatrzymał samochód przed bramą, Louis miał problem z zebraniem się, by wysiąść. Było mu tu dobrze, w ciepłym wnętrzu auta Liama, z kimś, kto się o niego troszczył u boku. Siedzieli więc w ciszy, patrząc przed siebie, jakby obaj bali się przerwać tę spokojną ciszę.

– Więc – odezwał się w końcu Harry. – Jak sprawdziłem się w roli opiekuna?

– Tak jak ja w roli podopiecznego – odparł Louis, zerkając na niego.

Zielone oczy rozjaśniły się, kiedy na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech.

– Wow – powiedział cicho. – Nie wiedziałem, że taki ze mnie prymus.

Louis też się uśmiechnął.

– Niańczenie, kuszenie... Jesteś taki dobry we wszystkim, co robisz?

– Mówiono mi, że niezły – wymamrotał Harry, powtarzając swoje słowa sprzed kilku godzin. – Jeszcze będziesz miał okazję się przekonać.

– Taaak? – spytał Louis, a krew, nie wiedzieć czemu, znów zaczęła gwałtownie napływać do jego policzków.

– Będziemy teraz spędzać sporo czasu razem – zauważył chłopak. – Wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteśmy praktycznie rodziną... – dodał, a Louis poczuł się trochę rozczarowany, chociaż nie umiał tego uzasadnić.

– Muszę już iść – oznajmił i odchrząknął, odwracając się i zaciskając dłoń na klamce.

– Zaczekaj – poprosił Harry i złapał go za nadgarstek. Skóra w tym miejscu zaczęła palić, jakby przypiekał ją nad ogniem.

– Hmm? – mruknął.

– Pamiętaj o tym, żeby się nie denerwować. Nie mogę zrobić wiele, to trzeba wyćwiczyć, ale... – Sięgnął do leżącej na tylnym siedzeniu szkolnej torby i wyciągnął z niej coś małego. – Czasem skupienie się na czymś bardzo mocno pomaga się opanować. Kiedy mnie przemieniono, wszędzie nosiłem ze sobą to. – Przyciągnął do siebie dłoń Louisa i delikatnie położył na niej płaski, idealnie okrągły kamień.

Louis uniósł brwi.

– Ma jakąś magiczną moc? – spytał. Harry pokręcił głową.

– Żadnej. Ale to coś, na czym możesz się skupić. – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – Myśl o swoim stadzie. O _nas_.

– Zapamiętam – obiecał Louis, wyjmując rękę z uścisku chłopaka. – Dobranoc – rzucił jeszcze, wysiadając.

– Dobranoc, Lou – odpowiedział Harry, ale nie był pewny, czy tamten to usłyszał, bo już oddalał się szybkim krokiem. Westchnął i oparł ręce na kierownicy. Ten dzieciak miał coś w sobie. Coś, co sprawiało, że instynktownie chciał go chronić.

To sprawiało, że był jeszcze bardziej wściekły na Liama za to, że go przemienił. To było takie egoistyczne.

Ach, właśnie, Liam. Ciekawe, jak bardzo zły był za to, że zabrał na cały dzień jego samochód?

 

***

 

 

– Kto to był? – było pierwszym, co powitało Louisa, kiedy przekroczył próg.

– Słucham? – Popatrzył na matkę, która stała w przedpokoju w swoim białym szlafroku, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

– Z kim przyjechałeś? – spytała.

– Masz na myśli Ha... Zaraz. Podglądałaś przez okno? – obruszył się.

Jay przybrała minę niewiniątka.

– Może.

– Mamooo – jęknął.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu – upomniała go.

– Z kolegą – odparł, wywracając oczami.

Matka zmierzyła go przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

– Louis, przerabiałam już to z Lottie. Nieznajomych chłopców w drogich samochodach, którzy stali przed domem zbyt długo i...

Louis zamrugał.

– Czekaj. Ty myślisz, że to była jakaś dziewczyna?

Jay popatrzyła na niego uważnie.

– A była? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

– Jezu, mamo, nie – jęknął chłopak. – Spotkałem się dzisiaj z kolegą i zwyczajnie podwiózł mnie do domu. Dlaczego od razu tworzysz jakieś teorie spiskowe?

– Hej, ja tylko się troszczę – zaprotestowała kobieta. – Jesteś pewny, że to nie była żadna dziewczyna? – upewniła się jeszcze raz, teraz jednak po jej ustach błąkał się uśmiech.

– Jestem pewny – odparł Louis. – Powiedziałbym ci, gdyby się jakaś pojawiła – dodał.

– Trzymam cię za słowo – oznajmiła Jay. – Już czas najwyższy.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

– Dzięki – skomentował. – Idę do siebie.

– Okej, śpij dobrze – rzuciła na pożegnanie.

– Ty też.

Wchodząc do pokoju, wyjął z kieszeni telefon, który leżał tam zapomniany przez cały dzień. Zerknął na wyświetlacz. Czekało na niego dwadzieścia osiem nieodczytanych wiadomości od Nialla. Usiadł na łóżku, wziął głęboki oddech i oparł się o poduszkę, otwierając pierwszą z nich.

 

 

***

 

 

Gdy następnego dnia Louis z Niallem weszli na stołówkę, Dan i Phil siedzieli już przy ich stoliku, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie.

– Rozumiem, że to już permanentne? – spytał Niall, uśmiechając się na powitanie.

– Jak marker! – potwierdził Phil.

– Nie kompromituj nas – poprosił Dan.

– Ale co? Markery są permanentne – odparł chłopak. – Tak permanentne, że permanentnie piszą po papierze permanentnym tuszem, który permanentnie nie schodzi – dodał, na co jego przyjaciel wzniósł oczy do nieba.

– On chciał powiedzieć, że polubiliśmy siedzenie tu – wyjaśnił i zasłonił dłonią usta Phila, kiedy tylko ten zaczął je otwierać.

Niall zachichotał.

– Też polubiłem.

Dan uśmiechnął się i zwrócił się do Louisa.

– Jak się czujesz po wczoraj? Harry wspominał coś o babeczkach.

– Jakich babeczkach? – zainteresował się Niall natychmiast.

Pamiętając, że wciąż siedzi przy nich niczego nieświadomy Phil, Louis odpowiedział:

– Sympatycznie. Miły dzień. Jedynym minusem jest to, że czekało mnie spotkanie z permanentną inwigilacją ze strony mojej mamy, która uznała, że wracam z jakiejś schadzki – parsknął.

– Jak bardzo permanentna była ta inwigilacja? – zainteresował się Phil. – Bardziej niż...

– Błagam cię – jęknął Dan. Wyraz twarzy Phila przeszedł w tryb smutnego szczeniaczka.

– Lou? – dobiegło ich gdzieś z tyłu. Oczy całej czwórki skierowały się ku Harry'emu, który znikąd pojawił się tuż przy nich. Wydawało się niemożliwe, by poruszał się tak niepostrzeżenie, biorąc pod uwagę jego pstrokatą koszulę w każdym możliwym odcieniu różu i pomarańczy.

– Och, cześć – wymamrotał Louis, czując, że znów zaczyna się rumienić. Dlaczego?

– Cześć. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chciałem tylko upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku.

– Tak, czuję się świetnie – powiedział chłopak szybko. – Dzięki.

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Mam też babeczki – dodał i dopiero teraz Louis zwrócił uwagę na trzymane przez niego pudełko. Na wierzchu widniało logo kawiarni, w której siedzieli poprzedniego dnia.

– Dziękuję, to... miłe z twojej strony.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.

– To moje drugie imię – odparł, rujnując zupełnie wizerunek nieśmiałego chłopca ze słodyczami. Louis zaśmiał się, zyskując zadowolone z siebie spojrzenie.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że przyniesienie babeczek było miłym gestem.

Kiedy tylko Harry się oddalił, Louis poczuł, jak trzy pary oczu wpatrują się w niego z oczekiwaniem.

– No co? – mruknął.

– Lou, ten facet cię podrywa – stwierdził Niall ze śmiertelną powagą. Louis parsknął śmiechem.

– Zabawny jak zawsze – skomentował.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry bardzo szybko stał się dla Louisa prawdziwym _opiekunem_. I potencjalnym materiałem na przyjaciela. Spędzali ze sobą popołudnia dość często. Nie na tyle często, by Niall poczuł się zazdrosny, ale wystarczająco, żeby trochę się zbliżyć.

Miało to też inne swoje plusy. Ponieważ przez większość czasu z Danem towarzyszył mu Phil, nie mieli wielu okazji do rozmowy na te _specjalne_ tematy. Harry natomiast chętnie odpowiadał na wszelkie pytania. Louis wciąż był w kwestii wilkołactwa zielony, ale mniej zielony niż na początku.

– Wszystkimi nowymi tak się zajmujesz? – spytał Louis któregoś dnia, gdy siedzieli na przewróconym pniu drzewa, odpoczywając po długim marszu przez las. Ostatnio spędzali tu dużo czasu. Louis zaczynał rozumieć, co miał na myśli Zayn, mówiąc, że las to dom.

Harry uśmiechnął się leniwie.

– Zazdrosny?

– Ciekawy. To jakaś twoja rola? Nauczyciela?

Chłopak odgarnął włosy z czoła i odparł:

– Prawdę mówiąc, to bardziej rola alfy. Ale robię, co mogę.

Louis prychnął.

– Byłbyś lepszą alfą niż Liam.

Harry przymknął oczy.

– Nie mów tego przypadkiem przy nim. Wolałbym, żeby nie widział we mnie rywala – stwierdził.

– Swoją drogą, dlaczego to właśnie on jest waszym alfą? Ktoś go do tej roli wybrał? Czemu? – dopytywał Louis.

– To nie jest stanowisko, na które można kandydować – zaprzeczył Harry. – To nieco mniej humanitarne. Dotyczy zwierzęcej części natury.

– To znaczy?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Cóż... Żeby zostać przywódcą stada, trzeba zabić obecnego alfę.

Po jego słowach na chwilę zapadła cisza. Louis próbował zebrać myśli, ale nie szło mu to najlepiej. W końcu wydukał:

– Liam... Liam kogoś zabił?

Harry westchnął.

– Nie bądź taki zdziwiony. Większość wilkołaków ma krew na rękach. To dlatego, że nasza wilcza natura jest tak silna.

– Ale... tak po prostu? Zabił go, żeby zająć jego miejsce?

Chłopak skrzywił się.

– Nie do końca. Próbował bronić kogoś, kogo kocha. Nie planował zabijać przywódcy. – Widząc wyczekujące spojrzenie Louisa, kontynuował: – Należeliśmy już wtedy do jednego stada: Liam, ja i Zayn. Alfą był wilk, który ich przemienił. Zayn i Liam byli trochę jak ty i Niall, chociaż znali się krócej. Tylko że... Zaynowi trudniej było się przystosować. Podczas jednej pełni stracił nad sobą kontrolę i skrzywdził kogoś.

Louis przełknął ślinę.

– Kogo?

– Niewinne osoby. – Zatrzymał się na chwilę. Nie patrzył Louisowi w oczy. – Stary alfa doszedł po tym do wniosku, że jest zbyt nieobliczalny i chciał go zabić. Liam stanął w jego obronie. Reszty możesz się domyślić.

Louis zasłonił usta dłonią.

– Dlatego tak ważne jest nauczyć się panować nad sobą – dodał Harry. – Znacznie lepiej jest zapobiegać tragediom niż radzić sobie z ich skutkami.

– Racja – zgodził się chłopak. W tamtym momencie jeszcze mocniej postanowił sobie trzymać nerwy na wodzy.

Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, jak łatwo będzie złamać to postanowienie.

Jak zwykle w takich historiach, nic nie zwiastowało najgorszego. Dzielił wolny czas między Nialla, Harry'ego i dom, a życie toczyło się swoim leniwym rytmem. Od zdarzenia w stołówce udawało mu się kontrolować. Uważnie pilnował, by jego tętno nie przyspieszało za bardzo i starał się unikać większego stresu. Działało. Co prawda Harry i Dan ostrzegali go, że podczas pełni to nie wystarczy, ale na razie była ona daleko. Powoli wracał do ufania sobie.

Tego dnia siedział u Nialla. Uczyli się razem. Z perspektywy czasu nie umiał przypomnieć sobie, czego właściwie. Tak samo jak nie umiał przypomnieć sobie, co wyprowadziło go z równowagi. W jednej chwili był odprężony i spokojny. W następnej – jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a twarz poczerwieniała. Ilekroć potem się nad tym zastanawiał, był przekonany, że chodziło o jakąś bzdurę. Głupotę, którą usłyszał w radiu albo zobaczył w którejś książek. Coś zupełnie nieważnego. Coś, za co o mało co nie zapłacił najwyższej ceny.

Głos Nialla docierał do niego jak zza tafli wody.

– Louis? Louis, co się dzieje?

Tak naprawdę obaj doskonale wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Louis próbował wziąć oddech i się uspokoić, ale nie potrafił. Zwyczajnie nie potrafił. Znów czuł to dziwne gorąco, rozlewające się po jego ciele falami i odbierające mu zdolność rozsądnego myślenia. Palce mrowiły go niemiłosiernie, ostrzegając, że za chwilę wyrzną mu się pazury.

– Louis, proszę. Spójrz na mnie. Harry mówił...

W tamtym momencie nie obchodziło go, co mówił Harry. Nie obchodziło go, co mówił Niall. Jego wewnętrzne zwierzę przejmowało kontrolę. A on wciąż nie umiał poskromić tej dzikości.

Niall musiał dostrzec to w jego płonących żółcią oczach, bo zaczął cofać się powoli.

– Spróbuj się uspokoić. Oddychaj, proszę. Możesz nad tym zapanować. Wiesz, że możesz – mówił chłopak kojąco, ale nie odnosiło to oczekiwanych efektów. Żadnych efektów w zasadzie.

Louis nie był sobą.

W momencie, w którym w jego ustach pojawiły się kły, zupełnie stracił kontrolę. Wilk, którego miał w środku, pragnął rozlewu krwi. A mógł go zdobyć, jeśli...

Żółte ślepia skierowały się ku Niallowi, który był już niemal pod ścianą. Louis ugiął nogi do skoku.

I zaatakował.

Potem wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. Niall rzucił się do tyłu, próbując się ratować, ale nie miał dokąd uciekać. Louis był od niego dużo szybszy. Obiektywnie, nie miał szans. Potknął się i poleciał do tyłu. Wilk już wiedział, że dostanie to, czego pragnie.

Wtedy w powietrze wzbiła się chmura czarnego pyłu. Ułamek sekundy później Louis znalazł się ledwie stopę od swojej ofiary. Już miał zatopić w niej pazury, kiedy coś go powstrzymało. Z impetem zderzył się ze ścianą. Niewidzialną ścianą. Spróbował zaatakować jeszcze raz, ale z tym samym skutkiem. Potrząsnął głową. Tuż przed nim wyrósł mur, który był w stanie wyczuć, ale nie mógł zobaczyć.

A po jego drugiej stronie znajdowała się przerażona twarz jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Najpewniej właśnie to go otrzeźwiło. Czysty terror w oczach Nialla.

Gdy dotarło do niego, czego właśnie omal nie zrobił, Louis opadł na plecy. Sekundę później poderwał się i, gnany jakimś dziwnym lękiem, zaczął biec. Wybiegł z pokoju Nialla, z domu, z posesji, z ulicy. Biegł ile sił w nogach, czując, że musi znaleźć się jak najdalej, jak najdalej od żywego dowodu na zbrodnię, której omal się nie dopuścił. Nie miał pojęcia, że gdzieś zmierza, dopóki jego oczom nie ukazał się mały domek.

 _Harry_ , krzyczały jego myśli. Potrzebował Harry'ego. Natychmiast.

Znalazł go przy palenisku, omal nie przewracając, gdy wpadł mu w ramiona. Tylko swojej nadludzkiej sile Harry zawdzięczał to, że udało mu się ustać na nogach.

– Louis? Co się dzieje? – spytał chłopak z niepokojem, widząc oszalały wyraz jego twarzy. – Czy coś się...

– Zrobiłem coś strasznego – wyjąkał Louis, chwytając się koszuli chłopaka i dziurawiąc ją wciąż wysuniętymi pazurami. – Coś okropnie przerażającego.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Co takiego? Opowiedz mi o tym.

Louis zatrząsł się.

– Byłem u Nialla i... i straciłem nad sobą panowanie, ja... nie chciałem tego, nie miałem pojęcia, to stało się tak szybko, ja po prostu... Było jak wtedy, w stołówce, ale gorzej, bo doskonale wiedziałem, że się nie powstrzymam, a on tam był i to mój przyjaciel, i... i... ja nie wiem, ja nie chciałem, to nie tak... on nie powinien... _ja_ nie powinienem...

– Louis! Skup się. – Harry chwycił go za ramiona, a potem przeniósł dłonie na jego policzki i zmusił go, by spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Co było dalej? Straciłeś panowanie i co potem?

Louis wziął oddech i zmrużył oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie przebieg wydarzeń. Wszystko było w jego pamięci tak zamazane – przez złość, przez strach, przez pośpiech.

– On... Niall rozrzucił na podłodze jakiś czarny proszek, a ja wtedy skoczyłem na niego, ale... ale coś mnie zatrzymało. – Jeszcze raz zaczerpnął powietrza głęboko. – Jakbym wpadł na ścianę. Zderzyłem się z czymś i to mnie trochę obudziło. Potem spanikowałem i przybiegłem tutaj.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

– Jarząb – powiedział tylko.

– Co?

– Ten czarny proszek. To jarząb – wyjaśnił. – Druidzi i łowcy wilkołaków używali go do tworzenia barier. Żadne paranormalne stworzenie nie jest w stanie przekroczyć kręgu z jarzębu.

– Dlaczego? – spytał Louis drżącym głosem.

– Ma silne właściwości. To niemal idealna ochrona – wyjaśnił Harry. – Zdarzało się, że w dawnych czasach ludzie mieszali go z zaprawą murarską. Teraz już prawie nikt o tym nie pamięta, jak o samych wilkołakach. – Pokręcił głową.

Louis przełknął ślinę głośno.

– Skąd... skąd Niall to miał? Skąd mógł wziąć coś takiego?

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

– Ja mu go dałem.

Chłopak zamrugał.

– Słucham?

– Po incydencie w stołówce poszedłem do niego i dałem mu jeden słoiczek. Wyjaśniłem, jak ma go używać. – Pokręcił głową. – Wilkołakowi trochę trudno zdobyć coś takiego, ale nie chciałem... nie po tym, jak... – Zamknął oczy. Po chwili znów je otworzył. – Chciałem upewnić się, że twój przyjaciel będzie bezpieczny, bo nie darowałbyś sobie, gdybyś go skrzywdził.

Louis zamarł. Przez kilka sekund stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w niego tępo. Jego mózg powoli przetwarzał informacje. Harry chronił Nialla. Harry uratował mu _życie_.

Nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy rzucił mu się na szyję.

– Dziękuję. Dziękuję – wyszeptał. – Ocaliłeś go.

– Bez przesady – wymamrotał Harry, nieco zaskoczony tą wylewnością. Niezręcznie poklepał chłopaka po plecach. – To Niall zareagował w dobrej chwili. Ja tylko dałem mu do tego środki.

Louis westchnął, opuszczając głowę i opierając czoło o jego szeroką pierś. Słyszał bicie jego serca wyraźnie jak nigdy.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że to będzie potrzebne? – spytał cicho. – Każdy się tak na początku zachowuje?

– Mniej-więcej – przyznał Harry. – Nie chciałem powtórki z rozrywki.

– Powtórki? – Louis zerknął na niego od dołu. Jabłko Adama podskoczyło zabawnie, gdy Harry przełknął ślinę. – Co to znaczy?

Chłopak zawahał się.

– Pamiętasz, kiedy mówiłem ci, jak Liam został alfą? – spytał.

– Bronił Zayna przed starym przywódcą stada – przypomniał Louis.

Harry skinął głową.

– Widzisz. Rodzinie Zayna nie miał kto dać jarzębu.

 

 

 

 


	5. Pierwsza kwadra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo.

 

 

**5.**

 

**Pierwsza kwadra**

 

_Pierwsza kwadra to faza Księżyca, podczas której tworzy on z Ziemią i Słońcem kąt prosty. Widoczna jest wówczas tylko wschodnia część jego tarczy._

 

_***_

 

Louis przełknął ślinę.

– On... zabił ich? – wyszeptał, chociaż już znał odpowiedź. Harry opowiadał mu, za co były alfa chciał skazać Zayna.

– Musisz pamiętać, że to nie jest historia zabójstwa. To historia nieszczęśliwego wypadku.

– Tak, ale...

– Louis. – Harry chwycił go za podbródek. – Właśnie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. Każdy po przemianie musi dopiero nauczyć się nad sobą panować. Niektórzy uczą się szybko. U innych to trwa. Jeśli masz szczęście, obędzie się bez ofiar. Jeśli nie...

– Co to znaczy: jeśli masz szczęście? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to niepewne? – oburzył się Louis. Strach, kumulujący się w jego brzuchu, napędzał złość. Czy on próbował powiedzieć mu, że to, czy rzuci się na swoją rodzinę lub przyjaciół zależy tylko i wyłącznie od przypadku?

– Dlatego masz stado – odpowiedział Harry spokojnie, cały czas patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Jesteśmy po to, żeby sobie pomagać. Zawsze możesz na nas liczyć. Liczyć _na mnie_.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech. Nie chciał znów się przemienić, mimo że Harry na pewno by sobie z tym poradził.

– Dlaczego taki jesteś? – zapytał.

– Jaki?

– Taki...opiekuńczy. Myślisz o wszystkim i nie złościsz się, kiedy znowu coś odpalę, jak wtedy na stołówce albo...

– Dlaczego miałbym się złościć? Przecież wciąż to powtarzam, dopiero się _uczysz_. Masz pełne prawo do błędów.

– Dan jest wilkołakiem tylko trochę dłużej, a z nim nie masz takich problemów – zauważył Louis. – A ja...

– Już to mówiłem, Lou. – Chłopak nie umiał nic poradzić na to, że znów zadrżał na to zdrobnienie swojego imienia. Harry musiał to poczuć, bo wciąż praktycznie stykali się ciałami, ale taktownie zignorował. Kontynuował: – To bardzo indywidualne, u każdego wygląda trochę inaczej. Powinieneś zobaczyć mnie zaraz po przemianie. Byłem okropny. – Uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. – Wciąż nie mam pojęcia, jak udało mi się przetrwać ten czas bez skrzywdzenia kogoś.

Louis popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Ile miałeś lat? – spytał.

– Czternaście.

– Czter... – Louis zachłysnął się powietrzem. – Przecież to jeszcze dziecko. – Zamrugał. – I to na dodatek... Jakim człowiekiem trzeba być, żeby zrobić coś takiego – skrzywił się. – Może to i lepiej, że Liam zabił tego sukinkota.

Harry uniósł brwi.

– On tego nie zrobił – odparł. – Nie pochodzę stąd. Przeniosłem się tutaj dopiero kiedy poznałem Liama i Zayna, kilka lat po przemianie.

– Tak po prostu? – zdziwił się Louis. To znaczy, jasne, wiedział, że cała ta trójka mieszkała samotnie, ale i tak... – Co na to twoi rodzice?

– Byłem mało związany z miejscem, które nazywałem wtedy domem – stwierdził Harry i nie wyglądało na to, by miał zamiar to rozwijać. Louisa nadal zżerała ciekawość, ale wiedział, że drążenie byłoby niestosowne.

– Ale ty nie... nie zabiłeś nikogo? – upewnił się jedynie.

– Pytasz, czy skrzywdziłem swoją rodzinę? Nie. Zresztą... Spójrz mi w oczy – poprosił. Chłopak posłuchał. Zielone tęczówki momentalnie nabrały miodowej barwy. – Są żółte. Jak twoje. Kiedy wilkołak odbierze niewinne życie, zmieniają kolor na niebieski.

 _Zayn_ , pomyślał Louis odruchowo, a Harry skinął głową, jakby usłyszał tę myśl.

– Więc... – Przygryzł wargę. – Przeniosłeś się tutaj i dołączyłeś do stada Liama?

– Wtedy to jeszcze nie było jego stado. To, o czym ci mówiłem, stało się dopiero kilka miesięcy później. Pamiętam tamtą noc jak wczoraj... Superksiężyc. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – W watasze było więcej wilków, dwanaście lub coś koło tego. Po śmierci alfy większość odeszła. Liam był bardzo młody jak na przywódcę, nie ufały jego decyzjom.

– Nie próbowały go zabić?

– Nie. Z jakiegoś powodu wolały po prostu odejść. – Zrobił krok do tyłu i opadł na fotel. Louis przysiadł na sofie, obserwując go uważnie. – Została nasza trójka. Z czasem wataha rozszerzyła się do siódemki.

– Dana przemienił kilka tygodni przede mną. Co z resztą?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Ed dołączył mniej-więcej pół roku temu. Stan niedługo potem.

Louis zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie.

– Czyli... przez długi czas było was tylko trzech, a nagle potem w kilka miesięcy Liam przemienił cztery nowe wilkołaki? Dlaczego?

Drugi z nich rozejrzał się uważnie, po czym ściszonym głosem odpowiedział:

– Pogadamy o tym innym razem, dobrze? To nie jest najlepsze miejsce na tego typu teorie.

 _W każdej chwili może usłyszeć_ , zdawały się mówić jego oczy. Louis poczuł, jak po jego kręgosłupie przebiega dreszcz. To nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego.

– O której masz być w domu? – zmienił temat Harry.

– Nie później niż o dziesiątej. Czemu?

– Zadzwoń do mamy i powiedz jej, że nocujesz dzisiaj u kolegi – polecił. – Nie puszczę cię do domu, dopóki zupełnie nie ochłoniesz.

– Ale czuję się dobrze... – wymamrotał Louis. Złość i strach nieco osłabły, palce już nie swędziały go od pragnących wydostać się na zewnątrz pazurów. Kiedy tu przybiegł, wciąż był na wpół przemieniony i nieobliczalny, lecz teraz był w stanie nad sobą zapanować.

– A ja chcę upewnić się, że tak pozostanie – odparł chłopak. – Bezpieczniej będzie się o tym przekonać, jeśli będziesz tutaj ze mną, Liamem i Zaynem.

Cóż. W tym punkcie musiał przyznać mu rację. Ostatnim, czego chciał, było testowanie samokontroli na niczego nieświadomej matce.

– Dobra – zgodził się. – Daj mi chwilkę.

 

***

 

Niebo było już idealnie czarne, gdy skończył wymieniać smsy z zaniepokojonym Niallem. Jego przyjaciel musiał wariować z nerwów od momentu, kiedy Louis wybiegł z jego domu, jeśli świadczył o czymś fakt, że kiedy chłopak chciał zadzwonić do mamy, czekała na niego niespodzianka w postaci trzycyfrowej liczby nieodczytanych wiadomości. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło uspokojenie Nialla na tyle, by przyswoił fakt, że Louis był cały, zdrowy i bezpieczny. Pod opieką Harry'ego.

Było to na swój sposób rozczulające, że nawet po tym, jak prawie rozszarpał go na kawałki, ten wciąż tak się o niego troszczył.

Z łóżka Harry'ego okno było dobrze widoczne. Louis odszukał wzrokiem księżyc i zamyślił się. Było widać jakąś połowę, może niecałą. Z każdą nocą coraz więcej. Nigdy nie podejrzewał siebie o to, że zostanie obserwatorem nocnego nieba, ale teraz łapał się na wpatrywaniu się w nie coraz częściej. Codziennie z większym niepokojem.

– Koło dwóch tygodni – rozległ się za jego plecami znajomy głos, wyrywając go z transu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Zayna, który stał w progu pokoju ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.

– Słucham?

– Zostało koło dwóch tygodni do pełni. – Podszedł bliżej i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. – Twoja pierwsza w życiu. Denerwujesz się?

Louis przygryzł wargę.

– Trochę. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewać.

– Na początku to trudny czas – przyznał chłopak, kiwając głową.

– A potem robi się łatwiejszy?

– Nie. Ale uczysz się to kontrolować. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Jesteś zły na Liama? – spytał ciszej.

– Za co? – zdziwił się. Owszem, Liam był okropnym dupkiem i często sobie u niego grabił, ale w ostatnich dniach nie zrobił niczego wykraczającego poza normę. Był właściwie znośny.

Zayn popatrzył na niego uważnie.

– Za to, że cię przemienił.

Pamiętając wcześniejsze słowa Harry'ego, Louis rozejrzał się nerwowo, ale ten drugi tylko pokręcił głową.

– Spokojnie, nie ma go – powiedział. – Możesz być szczery.

– Cóż... – zawahał się chłopak. – Teraz już mniej. Chociaż bywają chwile, kiedy mam ochotę dać mu za to w zęby. Jakby... Wywrócił cały mój świat do góry nogami, wiesz? Nie narzekałem na nie specjalnie, a teraz... To wszystko momentami przypomina słaby horror – zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Rozumiem – odparł Zayn. – Ja na początku byłem wściekły. Przez cały czas. Najpierw bardzo. Potem... jeszcze bardziej.

Te słowa plus zawzięty wyraz jego twarzy sprawiły, że Louis mimowolnie przypomniał sobie to, co opowiedział mu dziś Harry. O rodzinie Zayna. Wzdrygnął się.

– Serce ci przyspieszyło – zauważył tamten beznamiętnie. – Domyślam się, że Harry ci powiedział? – zgadł.

– On nie...

– I tak prędzej czy później byś się dowiedział. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Robię w tym stadzie za przestrogę. Jak ten potwór spod łóżka, którym straszy się dzieci.

Choć jego ton był lekki, Louis wyczuwał w słowach gorycz.

– Kiedy cię zmieniono? – spytał.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

– Będą ze trzy lata. Miałem wtedy szesnaście. – Zastanowił się. – Liam kilka miesięcy przede mną. Potem poznaliśmy Harry'ego.

To trochę ożywiło Louisa.

– Jaki był? – wymamrotał, odruchowo zniżając głos. – Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliście?

– ...przestraszony. Cholernie przestraszony, chociaż mniej niż ja – zaśmiał się. – Ale też zdeterminowany. Był silnym wilkiem jak na swój wiek.

 _A jednak to Liam został alfą,_ pomyślał Louis. Zayn, zupełnie jakby usłyszał jego myśli, dodał:

– Silnym i opanowanym. Odkąd go znam, panował nad sobą najlepiej ze wszystkich. Zawsze potrafi zachować zimną krew. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jest prawdopodobnie lepszym nauczycielem dla szczeniąt niż Liam. Czy ja.

– Jest miły – stwierdził chłopak. – Człowiek dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie.

Zayn zabawnie poruszył brwiami.

– Ten zwierzęcy magnetyzm...

– Co? Nie! – Louis zaczerwienił się gwałtownie. Plama gorąca rozlała się od jego nosa aż po kark. – Miałem na myśli, że jest sympatyczny i...

– Spokojnie. Znam go trochę i wiem, o czym mówisz. – Zayn uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Potrafi być kuszący. Słowo daję, gdyby nie...

Louis nie chciał dowiedzieć się, o co chodziło. _Zdecydowanie_ nie.

– Tak właściwie, gdzie jest Liam? – wpadł mu w słowo. – Mówiłeś, że gdzieś wyszedł?...

– Tak... Poszedł rozejrzeć się w lesie. Zginęła kolejna osoba i zaczyna go to naprawdę niepokoić.

Drzwi od łazienki trzasnęły, gdy pojawił się w nich Harry. Biodra owinięte miał niestarannie ręcznikiem, a z końcówek włosów skapywały wciąż krople wody. Louis przełknął ślinę ciężko. Zayn posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Kolejna osoba? – powtórzył Harry, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości, że słuchał ich rozmowy. Louis miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Niestety. Tym razem bardziej na wschód, parę kilometrów od remizy.

Chłopak zaklął pod nosem.

– To wymyka się spod kontroli – wymamrotał, przeczesując palcami mokre kosmyki.

– A kiedykolwiek pod nią było? – skomentował Zayn ironicznie.

Louis z trudem oderwał wzrok od szerokiej piersi Harry'ego i zamrugał, skupiając się na rozmowie. Coś mu świtało. Niall wspominał o dziwnych zniknięciach... Tamtego dnia, gdy został przemieniony.

– Mówicie o tych tajemniczych zaginięciach? Trzy osoby, znikające bez śladu?

– Trzy? Raczej siedem – poprawił Zayn. – Z dzisiejszą osiem. – Zastanowił się. – I nie tak znowu bez śladu.

– Nie mówimy o zaginięciach, Lou – powiedział Harry. – Mówimy o morderstwach.

– Mor... _morderstwach_? – wyjąkał Louis.

Jakim cudem _trzy zaginięcia_ w przeciągu dwóch tygodni zmieniły się w _osiem morderstw_?

– Taak. Trupy i tak dalej – potwierdził Zayn.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę głośno.

– Znaleźli ciała?

– Na razie sześć. Są trochę powolni.

– Zaraz. – Zamrugał szybko. – Wy wiecie, gdzie one były... są?

– Pewnie. Ten las to nasz dom. Wiemy o większości rzeczy, które się w nim dzieją. – Zayn westchnął. – Liam je znalazł.

– I nikogo o tym nie powiadomiliście?

– A co mielibyśmy powiedzieć? – popatrzył na Louisa z rozbawieniem. – Że wywąchał je swoim superwęchem?

– No nie... Że przypadkiem znalazł. To się często zdarza.

– Wszystkie osiem? – parsknął Zayn. – Nawet policja by w to nie uwierzyła. Miałby szczęście, gdyby nie wsadzili go z miejsca za kratki.

– Fakt – przyznał chłopak kwaśno. – Ale ludzie giną. I to strasznie szybko. Wiecie, kto to robi?

Pozostała dwójka skrzywiła się jednocześnie.

– I tu jest pies pogrzebany – powiedział Zayn. – Gra słowna niezamierzona.

– Zaraz... co?

– Wiesz, dlaczego policja stanęła w miejscu? – wtrącił się Harry. Jego głos brzmiał wyjątkowo ponuro. – Ofiary nie zostały zamordowane żadnym narzędziem, ale _rozszarpane_. – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – Tyle że ślady kłów i pazurów nie pasują do żadnego zwierzęcia. Są za duże na wilka i za małe na niedźwiedzia. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że żaden z tych gatunków tutaj nie mieszka. Na naszym terenie nie ma żadnych większych zwierząt.

– Ale przecież nie zabiły się same! Ktoś musiał...

Urwał gwałtownie, kiedy to do niego dotarło. Zayn od niechcenia wysunął pazury w jednej dłoni i zaczął czyścić je drugą. Louis otworzył i zamknął usta.

– Wy chyba nie... przecież nie... – wydukał.

– Uspokój się – upomniał Harry. – Oczywiście, że nie. To żaden z nas. Już byśmy wiedzieli. Nie dlatego nas to martwi.

– Więc dlaczego?

– Od trzech lat nie było tu żadnego obcego wilkołaka – odpowiedział za niego Zayn. – Kiedy reszta naszej starej watahy odeszła, została tylko nasza trójka. To, co dzieje się teraz, oznacza, że ktoś naruszył nasze terytorium. Dlatego Liam poszedł to sprawdzić.

– Zaraz, zaraz. – Louis uniósł dłonie. – Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że giną ludzie, a was interesuje tylko to, że ktoś wszedł na wasz teren?

– Nie tylko – zaprzeczył tamten. – Ale głównie.

– Nie wierzę – sapnął chłopak. – No nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę. Co jest z wami nie tak?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

– Jesteśmy tylko w połowie ludźmi. A sprawa dotyka tej wilczej części naszej natury bardziej niż ludzkiej. Priorytety.

– Bardziej niż ludzkiej? – powtórzył Louis z niedowierzaniem. Może był wilkołakiem zbyt krótko, by to zrozumieć, ale sama myśl o tym, że kiedyś będzie patrzył na świat podobnie, mroziła mu krew w żyłach. – A co, gdyby to nagle przestali być przypadkowi ludzie? Co gdyby następnym razem padło na kogoś z twojej rodziny?

Zayn zamarł. Schował pazury i popatrzył na Louisa z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Było za późno, żeby ugryźć się w język.

– Nie miał na myśli nic złego – westchnął Harry, kładąc przyjacielowi dłoń na ramieniu. Ten skinął głową.

– Wiem. Ale ten komentarz był nie na miejscu.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Louis. – Ja po prostu... To w każdej chwili może być Niall. Albo... moja mama – dokończył ciszej.

Ta perspektywa przerażała go tak bardzo, że samo wypowiedzenie jej na głos kazało mu się skulić. Harry przez chwilę przyglądał mu się bez słowa.

– Chyba jesteśmy samotni już od tylu lat, że zdążyliśmy przywyknąć do braku bliskich, dlatego patrzymy na to inaczej – stwierdził w końcu. Chociaż jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, słowa wypełniły Louisa gorzkim smutkiem.

– Jest nas siódemka – przypomniał Zayn. – Z czego czwórka ma rodziny i przyjaciół. Myślę, że ochrona ich nie powinna być tak trudna.

– To brzmi bardzo beznamiętnie – uznał Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

– Będziemy mieć oko na twoją mamę.

– I siostrę – dodał chłopak. – Zawsze przyjeżdża na weekendy.

– I siostrę – zgodził się Harry. – I Nialla.

– I Phila – zasugerował Louis po chwili namysłu.

Zayn zachichotał.

– Jeden z nas już ma na tego dzieciaka oko. Dosłownie w każdej chwili.

– Nie przejmuj się już – poprosił Harry. – Co ci cały czas powtarzam?

– Że babeczki to lekarstwo na całe zło?

Chłopak znów się uśmiechnął.

– Też. Ale coś innego.

Louis westchnął.

– Że wataha jest jak rodzina.

– Dokładnie. A rodzina zawsze się o siebie troszczy.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że go to nie poruszyło, bo poruszyło. Wciąż był oszołomiony, ale teraz przynajmniej mógł trochę się uspokoić. Zawahał się tylko na chwilę, po czym przywarł do piersi Harry'ego, wtulając się w nią.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał.

Chwilę później poczuł, jak ramiona zaskoczonego chłopaka obejmują go delikatnie.

– Nie masz za co. Obiecałem ci, że zawsze będziesz mógł na mnie liczyć.

– Jest mi niezmiernie smutno, że muszę przerwać tak ckliwą scenę – odezwał się ktoś, wchodząc do środka bez pukania, a Louis po głosie rozpoznał Liama – ale mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia.

Zayn wyprostował się nieco.

– To znaczy? Znalazłeś coś?

– Można tak powiedzieć – przyznał Liam.

– Mordercę? – ożywił się tamten. Harry i Louis odsunęli się od siebie, by spojrzeć na nowo przybyłego.

– Aż tak to nie – skrzywił się Liam. – Dobrze się ukrywa. Ale tym razem zrobił coś innego.

Zanim pozostali zdążyli zadać jakieś pytania, chłopak wyprostował ręce i pokazał im kawałek wypłowiałego, szarego materiału. Wyglądało to na stary T-shirt. Louis z ciężkim sercem dostrzegł kilka czerwonych plam.

Kiedy przez kilka kolejnych chwil nikt się nie odzywał, postanowił przerwać ciszę.

– Koszulka. I co?

– Nie – zaprzeczył Harry. – Nie koszulka.

Zayn zaczerpnął powietrza głęboko przez nos.

– Trop.

 

 

 


	6. Alfa

 

 

**6.**

 

**Alfa**

 

_Alfa to dominujący osobnik u zwierząt stadnych. Posiada najwyższą pozycję społeczną i pełni funkcję przywódcy._

 

_***_

 

– Trop – powtórzył Louis powoli. – To znaczy, że teraz będziecie biegać po lesie z nosami przy ziemi jak psy i szukać śladów?

Liam prychnął.

– Może ty, glucie. Jesteśmy w połowie wilkami, a nie cocker-spanielami.

Louis zamrugał kilka razy. Potem odwrócił się do Zayna.

– Czy on właśnie w jednej wypowiedzi nazwał mnie _glutem_ i _cocker-spanielem_? – spytał ściszonym głosem, marszcząc brwi. Zayn wyszczerzył się.

– Cały Liam.

– Jedno się zgadza – oznajmił przywódca. – Będziemy szukać śladów, zanim zdąży je zatrzeć. To jedyny sposób, żeby wytropić tego intruza zanim znów się ulotni. – Założył ręce na piersi. – Zaraz wychodzimy. Już wezwałem chłopaków. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego i skrzywił się. – A ty się ubierz, golasie.

Oczy wszystkich pobiegły do ręcznika, którym wciąż owinięte były biodra chłopaka. Louis mimowolnie przełknął ślinę.

– Fakt – przyznał Harry. – Dajcie mi trzy minutki.

– Daję ci dwie! – sprostował Liam. Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na zewnątrz, znów zostawiając ich samych.

– Widzę twoją minę – skomentował Zayn. – Wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale on naprawdę nie jest taki zły.

– Cóż, jak na razie nie daje mi wielu powodów, żeby go lubić – odparł Louis, unosząc brwi. Chłopak pokiwał głową powoli.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale musisz uświadomić sobie, że to tylko poza. Nasz poprzedni alfa rządził żelazną ręką. Dlatego dla Liama to jedyny sposób, by zdobyć sobie szacunek.

– Trochę to naciągane – uznał Louis. – Ale powiedzmy, że na razie musi wystarczyć.

Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Zuch szczeniak. Chodź – zarządził, wstając. – Czas na twoją pierwszą misję.

– To już brzmi zupełnie niedorzecznie – stwierdził chłopak, ale posłusznie ruszył za nim do drzwi, gdzie powoli zaczynała zbierać się reszta stada.

Tworzyli nieco dziwną grupę. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na nich z boku, pewnie nie mógłby uwierzyć, że tak różni ludzie mogą mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego. Liam z tym jego ciałem sportowca i zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Chudy Zayn o tajemniczej aurze i równie tajemniczym uśmiechu. Harry w koszuli w kwiaty i najbardziej niedorzecznych butach, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Nieco zdyszany Dan z grzywką zaczesaną na bok i w rozciągniętym swetrze. Pucołowaty Ed, którego rude włosy rzucały się w oczy nawet nocą. Stan, przecierający zaspane oczy, najwyraźniej przed chwilą wyrwany ze snu.

No i Louis. Czasem miał wrażenie, że to on najbardziej do nich nie pasuje. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie tu robi. Abstrakcja jego obecnego życia momentami przekraczała możliwości jego umysłu.

A jednak tu był. I pozostali liczyli na niego. Cóż, w pewnym stopniu. Ale mimo wszystko.

– Kto wymyślił zebranie o takiej nieludzkiej godzinie? – ziewnął Stan.

– Ja – odparł Liam krótko i sucho. – Przyzwyczajaj się.

– Przyzwyczajam się! Od pół roku się przyzwyczajam... – jęknął. – Ale ja wciąż próbuję odespać poprzednią pełnię.

Louis popatrzył na stojącego obok Zayna z niepokojem. Ten tylko pokręcił głową.

– Nie przejmuj się – rzucił półgłosem. Potem wystąpił z kręgu, podchodząc bliżej przywódcy. – Liam ma, niestety, rację. Musimy się przyzwyczaić do takich zrywów, przynajmniej na razie. Dopóki nie ustalimy, kto stoi za tymi zabójstwami.

– Moment – odezwał się Ed. – Znów ktoś zginął?

– Znalazłem dzisiaj ciało – przytaknął Liam. – Kilka kilometrów od remizy.

– To już ósme – przeraził się chłopak, a Dan jednocześnie z nim zauważył:

– To coraz bliżej miasta.

– Właśnie dlatego trzeba w końcu coś z tym zrobić – powiedział Harry, splatając ramiona na piersi. – Zagrożenie staje się realne.

Louis nie dał rady powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia. Liam odwrócił się do niego, marszcząc brwi.

– Coś cię śmieszy, szczeniaku?

– Dziwi mnie to, że ośmiu trupów nie uważacie za _realne_ zagrożenie – odparł. – Bądźmy poważni. Giną ludzie – dodał.

– Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem poważny – sprostował Liam. – _Śmiertelnie_ poważny.

Zayn zachichotał nerwowo.

– Może skończmy z tym czarnym humorem i przejdźmy do sedna?

Liam skrzywił się, a potem skinął głową.

– Zgoda. – Obrócił się, upewniając, że oczy wszystkich skupione są na nim. – To już kolejna ofiara, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Nasz sprawca popełnił błąd. – Wyciągnął przed siebie koszulkę. – Zostawił ślad.

Oczy pozostałych trzech młodych wilkołaków natychmiast się rozszerzyły. Załapali znacznie szybciej niż Louis.

– Czy teraz już wiesz, czemu musieliśmy spotkać się od razu? – spytał Zayn, zerkając na Stana. Chłopak skinął głową. Nie wyglądał już na zaspanego, wręcz przeciwnie – wydawał się być wręcz pobudzony. Wszyscy momentalnie nastroili się do pracy.

– Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jasne – rzucił Liam. – Zadanie na dzisiaj to wytropić, znaleźć i dorwać intruza. Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie pałętał się po moim terenie.

W tym momencie nie było wątpliwości co do tego, kto jest przywódcą. Nawet jeśli w większości przypadków Louis zdecydowanie się z nim nie zgadzał, musiał przyznać, że od Liama biła jakaś niewyjaśniona siła. Jego głos był pewny i władczy. Nie dało się mu sprzeciwić. Mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z więzami krwi, w każdym razie Louis czuł, że nie potrafiłby być mu nieposłuszny, nawet gdyby chciał.

– Z czasem uczysz się nad tym panować – powiedział Harry, kiedy ruszyli w drogę, a ich dwójka została z tyłu. – Trochę.

Nawet nie pytał już, skąd wiedział, o czym myślał. Zaczynał powoli się do tego przyzwyczajać.

– Czy tutaj nad wszystkim _z czasem uczysz się panować_? – spytał sarkastycznie. – Przemiana, pełnia... Ostatnio ciągle to słyszę.

– Czasami nie jest łatwo – przyznał tamten. – Ale tak to właśnie działa. Praktyka czyni mistrza.

– Nigdy nie byłem specjalnie cierpliwy.

– Więc będziesz musiał to wyćwiczyć – stwierdził Harry. – Inaczej naprawdę będzie ci trudno.

– Będę miał szczęście, jeśli dożyję końca miesiąca – zaśmiał się Louis.

– Nie mów tak. Wiesz dobrze, że nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało.

Ścisnęło go w gardle. Coś poruszyło się w jego klatce piersiowej, ale starał się to zignorować.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlaczego co?

– Dlaczego nie pozwolisz?

Harry westchnął.

– Bo mi zależy. I nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

Louis przełknął ślinę.

– Zależy ci?...

Jego towarzysz poprawił włosy nerwowo.

– Jasne, mam na myśli: jak mogłoby nie zależeć? Lubię cię, jesteś świetnym kumplem. Masz szansę stać się fantastycznym wilkołakiem, potrzebujesz tylko trochę pomocy.

– Och – wyrwało się Louisowi. Ktoś z idących z przodu prychnął, ale trudno było ocenić, kto. Czasami zapominał, że mieli tak dobry słuch. Zero prywatności.

– Wszystko w porządku? – upewnił się Harry.

– T-tak, to tylko ta... ta cała sprawa. Ludzie giną. I tak dalej. – Odchrząknął. – I pełnia. Coraz mniej czasu. Trochę się stresuję.

– To normalne. Początki są ciężkie, ale dasz radę. Obiecuję, że pomogę ci to przetrwać tak, jak tylko będę umiał.

– Dzięki – odparł Louis.

Ta obietnica była kochana, ale już nie tak słodka, odkąd nazwał go _świetnym_ _kumplem_.

Uniósł wzrok i złapał spojrzenie Zayna. To przypomniało mu o ich wcześniejszej rozmowie.

Może Zayn miał rację? Może Harry faktycznie mu się podobał? Co prawda znali się krótko, ale przez cały ten czas był względem niego tak opiekuńczy i czuły... Łatwo zauroczyć się w kimś takim.

Nigdy wcześniej nie interesował się chłopakami, jednak nie miał z tym większego problemu. To było coś nowego, może trochę dziwnego... ale nie w złym sensie. Tylko że nie był pewny.

Czy naprawdę chodziło o to? Czy to, jak traktował Harry'ego, wykraczało poza granice zwykłej przyjaźni? Jak to odróżnić? Jak wyczuć, w którym momencie braterskie uczucia przestają być _braterskie_?

Spojrzał na niego, inaczej niż zwykle. Tym razem starał się patrzeć głębiej. Wiedział o nim tak niewiele. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd ani kim był. Kim była jego rodzina? Co działo się z nią teraz? Dlaczego tu trafił? Wiedział o jego przeszłości tylko tyle, że został przemieniony, kiedy miał czternaście lat. Jak sobie potem radził, do momentu, kiedy spotkał Liama i Zayna? Czy miał stado? Jeśli tak, co się z nim stało? Dlaczego odszedł?

Spróbował skupić się na tym, co o nim wiedział. Był dobrym przyjacielem. Troszczył się o innych. Nigdy nie zostawiał nikogo w potrzebie. Był gotów wiele ryzykować dla tych, którzy byli dla niego ważni. Kochał babeczki i dziwaczne ubrania. Dobrze prowadził. I miał naprawdę piękne ciało. Wyglądał jak dzieło sztuki. Louis mógłby opisać jego oczy w czterech językach, a to nadal nie oddałoby ich w pełni. Były czymś, w co mógłby wpatrywać się godzinami, a i tak by mu się to nie znudziło. A kiedy Harry odwzajemniał spojrzenie... tak jak teraz... nie dało się oderwać od nich wzroku. Były jak wir wodny; gdy raz zatonąłeś, nie było już drogi wyjścia.

– Wszystko w porządku, Lou? – spytał Harry, widząc, że brakuje mu tchu.

Nie był zakochany, ale był na najlepszej drodze do tego, by wkrótce się to zmieniło.

 

***

 

Tropienie okazało się wyjątkowo nudnym zajęciem.

Louis nie do końca ogarniał, na czym to polega. Harry i Zayn przekonywali, że to zupełnie łatwe i że kiedy tylko złapie trop, zrozumie. Sęk w tym, że on sam wcale nie był tego taki pewny. Cała pozostała szóstka wydawała się doskonale wiedzieć, co mają robić. Skoncentrowane miny na ich twarzach mówiły o tym, że skupiają się na swoim zadaniu i szukają śladów zabójcy. On? Czuł się bezużyteczny. I niewiele potrafił w tej kwestii zrobić.

– Nie spiesz się – powiedział Harry. – W końcu załapiesz.

– Tak, ale chciałbym pomóc. Teraz tylko przeszkadzam – narzekał.

– Więc zamiast zrzędzić, może weźmiesz się do pracy? – burknął Liam, przechodząc obok. – Jęki nie pomagają.

Louis zgarbił się nieco.

– Wiem, ja tylko...

– Nie bądź dla niego taki surowy – zaprotestował Harry. Jego głos był teraz bardziej stanowczy, jak zawsze, kiedy go bronił. Ach, właśnie. Kolejna rzecz do dodania do listy. Harry _zawsze_ stawał przed Liamem w jego obronie. Niezależnie od sytuacji. – Jest jednym z nas dopiero od niedawna. Zresztą sam powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, w końcu to _ty_ go przemieniłeś.

Oho. Ten temat zawsze był punktem zapalnym.

– Przyłożę się bardziej – obiecał Louis, starając się powstrzymać nadchodzącą kłótnię.

– Pomogę mu – dodał Zayn, który jak zwykle pojawił się w idealnym momencie. – Poćwiczymy to.

Liam i Harry wymienili jeszcze niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenia, po czym wrócili do swojej pracy. Zayn westchnął.

– Słowo daję. Odkąd się pojawiłeś, ich stosunki są jeszcze bardziej napięte.

W pierwszej chwili Louis poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Dopiero potem dotarło do niego, co chłopak właściwie powiedział.

– Jeszcze bardziej? Czyli wcześniej też się nie dogadywali? – spytał.

Zayn rozejrzał się badawczo i położył palec na ustach. Gest był bardziej niż oczywisty. _Nie tutaj_.

– Przebiegniemy się przy lesie! – poinformował pozostałych. – Tu i tak za wiele wam nie pomożemy. Sprawdzimy teren.

Liam odwrócił się w ich stronę. Zmarszczył brwi, ale potem machnął ręką.

– Dobra. Tylko nie oddalajcie się za bardzo. Ten obcy prawdopodobnie cały czas gdzieś tu jest.

Na twarzy Zayna pojawił się miękki uśmiech.

– Nie martw się, skarbie. Jesteśmy wilkołakami. Poradzimy sobie z palcem w zadku.

Brwi Liama zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

– Słowo daję, każde z tych trzech zdań było bardziej niepokojące od poprzedniego – skomentował. – Idźcie już – dodał. Zayn wyszczerzył się i chwycił Louisa za rękę, ku niezadowolonej minie Harry'ego.

– Chodź, szczeniaczku! Twój pierwszy patrol.

– Patrol? – zdziwił się Louis, biegnąc obok niego.

– Może ci się wydawać, że w ogóle nie dbamy o ludzi, ale to nieprawda. Co jakiś czas sprawdzamy okolicę. Upewniamy się, że mieszkańcy są bezpieczni. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy robi się niebezpiecznie.

– Jak teraz?

Zayn skinął głową.

– Tak. Jak teraz.

Louis musiał przyznać, zrobiło mu się trochę lżej na sercu. Nie czyniło to z watahy bohaterów ani nic w tym stylu, ale był spokojniejszy, wiedząc, że nie byli tak do końca obojętni. Wątpił, by kiedykolwiek przyszedł moment, w którym będzie _cieszył_ _się_ z tego, że został przemieniony. Jednak jeśli mógł w jakiś sposób przysłużyć się ludziom, może łatwiej będzie się z tym _pogodzić_?

Dobiegli do pierwszej linii drzew, dzielącej las od otwartej przestrzeni i zaczęli poruszać się wzdłuż niej. Na szczęście (lub nieszczęście, zależy, jak na to spojrzeć) nigdzie nie widać było nic niepokojącego. Miasto wyglądało tak jak zawsze: uśpione i spokojne.

– Pytałeś, czy Liam i Harry wcześniej też mieli spięcia – odezwał się niespodziewanie Zayn.

Louis jak na zawołanie zaczął się rozglądać.

– Nie słyszą nas już tutaj?

– Nie, nie słyszą. Spokojnie.

– Jesteś pewny?

Zayn posłał mu miękkie spojrzenie.

– Louis, znam ciało Liama równie dobrze jak swoje. W tej kwestii musisz uwierzyć mi na słowo.

Louis skinął głową. Zayn był wilkołakiem dłużej. Musiał znać się na tym wszystkim lepiej.

– No to... słucham.

Chłopak oparł się plecami o drzewo i wbił wzrok w skrawek granatowego nieba, który wyglądał zza rozłożystych koron. Westchnął.

– Prawda jest taka, że sytuacja między nimi już od jakiegoś czasu była napięta. Nie zrozum mnie źle, oni wciąż się kochają. Odkąd pamiętam są dla siebie jak bracia. A wiadomo jak to jest między braćmi. Sprzeczki są na porządku dziennym. Tyle że... teraz zrobiło się jakby _poważniej_.

– Co to znaczy? Co się stało?

Zayn przygryzł wargę.

– Mam wrażenie, że Liam zaczął czuć się zagrożony przez Harry'ego.

Louis zamrugał.

– Jak to: zagrożony?

– Widzisz, Liam jest dobrym przywódcą. Wiem, że masz na ten temat własne zdanie, ale tak jest. Ma wszystkie cechy dobrego, wilczego alfy. Sęk w tym, że Harry zawsze był bardzo silnym wilkołakiem. A jego charakter sprawia że... – Zawahał się. – Że często wydaje się lepszym kandydatem.

Nie zaprzeczył, bo sam dawno już doszedł do tego wniosku. Harry nie traktował innych z góry, ale potrafił też być stanowczy. Sprawdziłby się w roli alfy. Może nawet lepiej. Ba, prawie na pewno lepiej.

– Ale Harry nigdy nie chciał być przywódcą – kontynuował Zayn. – Nie ciągnie go do tego, wiesz? Jasne, nie zawsze zgadza się z Liamem, ale nigdy nie wystąpiłby przeciw niemu. Tylko że... Liam już chyba przestał to dostrzegać.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział Louis. – Przecież mówiłeś, że są jak bracia. To chyba znaczy, że sobie ufają?

– Tak, po ludzku tak. Ale z wilkołaczej strony to trochę bardziej skomplikowane. – Z piersi Zayna znów wyrwało się westchnienie. – Świat zwierząt jest poukładany inaczej. Nikomu nie ufa się w stuprocentach, bo sytuacja potrafi zmienić się bardzo szybko. My wciąż jesteśmy ludźmi. Ale wilcza część jest bardzo silna w naszej naturze.

– Nie jestem pewny, czy rozumiem – pokręcił głową chłopak. – Liam zaczął bać się, że Harry go obali i dlatego się między nimi popsuło?

– Coś w tym stylu. Ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie mówiłem tego Harry'emu, ale wydaje mi się, że się domyśla... – rzekł Zayn.

Louis zmarszczył czoło. To nie brzmiało dobrze.

– To znaczy? Co się stało?

Ten popatrzył na niego uważnie.

– Czy Harry mówił ci kiedyś, skąd bierze się moc alfy?

– Nie, nie wydaje mi się.

Zayn podszedł bliżej, jednocześnie zniżając głos, mimo że nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

– Siła przywódcy jest związana bezpośrednio z członkami watahy. Im jest ich więcej...

– ...tym on jest silniejszy – dokończył Louis. Układanka w jego głowie wreszcie zaczęła nabierać kształtu. – Więc to dlatego tak nagle zaczął przemieniać nowe wilkołaki? Żeby być silniejszym od Harry'ego?

– I żeby upewnić się, że jeśli rzuci mu wyzwanie, będzie w stanie wygrać.

– To bez sensu! – oburzył się Louis. – Przecież Harry nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Każdy, kto go choć trochę zna, wie, że on nie chce władzy.

– To prawda – przyznał Zayn. – Ale siła ma to do siebie, że zaślepia.

– Znalazł dziwny sposób na rozwiązanie swoich problemów.

– Masz rację. I na dodatek wcale ich nie rozwiązał.

– Co masz na myśli? – zdziwił się Louis.

– Wiesz, jaki jest Harry. Dla Liama zmienienie kogoś w wilkołaka nie jest wielką sprawą, bo myśli, że wszyscy są tak twardzi jak on. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że ludzie różnie to znoszą. – Zayn znów zapatrzył się w niebo. Pokiwał głową powoli. – To Harry zawsze był bardziej empatyczny. Uważa, że Liam bawi się w Matkę Naturę i nie podoba mu się to. Dlatego z każdym nowym szczeniakiem ten ich niemy konflikt coraz bardziej się zaognia. Wątpię, by którakolwiek ze stron miała zamiar ustąpić. Obaj są uparci.

– A ty? – spytał Louis. – Po czyjej jesteś stronie?

Zayn, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– Jesteś zły?

Czy był zły? Częściowo. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko to jeden wielki żart.

– Cóż, niecodziennie człowiek dowiaduje się, że jest tylko rekwizytem.

– To faktycznie brzmi słabo, kiedy tak to przedstawiasz – przyznał chłopak.

– Wywrócił całe moje życie do góry nogami tylko po to, żeby nie stracić posady. Jak mam nie być zły?

– Z jego perspektywy nie wyglądało to w ten sposób. Liam naprawdę nie jest bezduszny. Krzywdzenie innych nie przynosi mu żadnej satysfakcji ani nic w tym stylu – zapewnił Zayn. – Nie chciał źle.

Louis wywrócił oczami.

– To jeden z tych gównianych tekstów, typu: _Wszystko się ułoży_ albo _Zawsze mogło być gorzej_. Bo nawet jeśli są prawdziwe, to zwyczajnie nie pociesza. Jakoś tak przyjęło się w społeczeństwie, by mówić innym takie rzeczy, ale to tylko puste słowa. Nie chciał źle? Świetnie. Tylko że to nic nie znaczy. Liczy się to, co się stało.

– Mam wrażenie, że jesteś trochę zbyt surowy. – Założył ręce na piersi. – Ale... jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Kto jak kto.

– Tak?

– Tak. Uwierz, wiem dobrze, że to, że ktoś nie miał złych intencji, wcale nie cofa czynu – powiedział. Jego oczy przez moment zalśniły błękitem. Louis przygryzł wargę.

– Nie miałem na myśli...

– Niektóre rzeczy po prostu się dzieją. I niewiele możemy z tym zrobić. I masz prawo być zły na Liama. Ale go nie skreślaj. Nie zasłużył na to. Nawet jeśli czasem jest dupkiem.

– Czasem? – Louis uniósł brew. Zayn roześmiał się lekko.

Chwilę później do ich uszu dotarł dziwny dźwięk. Louis słyszał go już wcześniej tego wieczoru, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, co to było. Brzmiało trochę jak skowyt, a trochę jak krzyk. Tym, co było w nim najbardziej nietypowe, był jednak fakt, że sam dźwięk nie docierał do niego tylko przez uszy, ale przez całe ciało. Czuł, jak jego mięśnie wibrują. Sądząc po minie Zayna, musiał odczuwać coś podobnego.

– Co to takiego? – wyjąkał Louis niespokojnie.

– To? Wołanie alfy. Wzywa nas wszystkich do siebie. Tak wcześniej wyrwał chłopaków z łóżek – powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się. – Cóż. Wygląda na to, że musimy iść. Może coś znaleźli.

 


	7. Pełnia

 

 

**7.**

 

**Pełnia**

 

_Pełnia jest fazą Księżyca, w której znajduje się on w opozycji ze Słońcem. Podczas pełni jest widoczna cała tarcza Księżyca._

 

_***_

 

Gdy Louis obudził się rano, miał wrażenie, że przejechał po nim czołg. Powieki kleiły mu się ze zmęczenia. Przez nocną eskapadę do lasu złapał tylko dwie, trzy godziny snu. A jego nowe ciało zużywało tyle energii, że to było zdecydowanie za mało.

Może czułby się lepiej, gdyby ich poszukiwania przyniosły jakieś efekty. Niestety, zabójca nadal był nieuchwytny. Louis nie mógł oprzeć się poczuciu, że każda kolejna chwila coraz bardziej przybliża ich do jakiejś katastrofy.

Liam najwyraźniej myślał podobnie, bo postawił sprawę bardzo jasno.

– Od tej pory ten las jest pod naszą osobistą protekcją – powiedział, kiedy wracali do chatki. – Dosłownie. Każdej nocy będziemy patrolować okolicę. Nikt nie będzie pałętał się po moim terytorium – warknął. Widząc nieszczęśliwą minę Stana, dodał: – Wyznaczę dyżury. Będziemy się zmieniać.

Tym sposobem powstało coś, co Louis po cichu nazywał _wilczą strażą_. Pomysł całkiem przypadł mu do gustu, bo jeśli mógł w jakiś sposób ochronić mieszkańców... Dawało mu to namiastkę celu w życiu. Wrażenie, że nie stracił połowy swojego człowieczeństwa na marne. Tak, Louis był idealistą. Niall podśmiewał się z niego kiedyś, że sprawdziłby się jako Kapitan Ameryka. W tych kpinach kryła się jednak zamaskowana pochwała i obaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli.

Był pewny, że jego przyjaciel będzie zachwycony, kiedy usłyszy o tej inicjatywie.

Odwrócił się na drugi bok, przecierając oczy. A potem zamarł. Zamrugał.

– Cześć, śpiochu – odezwał się Harry, uśmiechając się do niego czule z rogu pokoju, gdzie siedział na krześle. – Nie miałem serca cię obudzić. Wyglądasz słodko, kiedy śpisz.

Jedynym sposobem na ukrycie rumieńców była jakaś cięta uwaga, więc Louis natychmiast wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, jęcząc z udręką.

– Brzmisz jak typowy amant ze słabego romansu, Boże. Kiedy upadłeś tak nisko?

Jedyną wadą tego planu był fakt, że Harry też potrafił być wyszczekany, kiedy tylko chciał.

– Cóż, wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał się do mnie _pochylić_ – odparł spokojnie, a jęk Louisa tym razem był zupełnie szczery. Jego policzki płonęły z zażenowania.

– Jesteś niemożliwy – wymamrotał. Poduszka tłumiła jego słowa do tego stopnia, że ledwie dało się je zrozumieć.

– Dlatego właśnie mnie kochasz – oznajmił Harry, a serce Louisa przyspieszyło niebezpiecznie.

 _Ostrożnie_ , szeptała jego podświadomość. _Wczoraj nazwał cię kumplem._

– Wcale cię nie kocham, zadaję się z tobą tylko dla babeczek – burknął.

– Ranisz, no ranisz.

– Czas zacząć się przyzwyczajać, w końcu mam być krwiożerczą bestią. Tak czy nie? Wchodzę w rolę.

– Niee – pokręcił głową chłopak. – Na zamówieniu nie ma żadnych krwiożerczych bestii. Co najwyżej jakiś york. Może pekińczyk.

Louis podniósł się, by popatrzeć na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Co wy macie z tym wyzywaniem innych od małych piesków? Leczycie kompleksy czy coś? Niech zgadnę. Kiedy się wieczorem myjesz, stajesz przed lustrem i mówisz sobie: _Jesteś macho. Prawdziwy z ciebie doberman._

W odpowiedzi Harry jedynie zaśmiał się wdzięcznie. _Szlag by cię, cholero mała. Nawet śmiać się musisz uroczo._

– Z innej beczki, czas już wstawać, Śpiąca Królewno – powiedział. – To nie tak, żebym nie lubił widoku ciebie w moim łóżku, ale robi się późno.

– Wyganiasz mnie? – oburzył się Louis. – Ach, ty. Uważaj. Będziesz kiedyś coś chciał. Figę z makiem dostaniesz!

– No, już, kluseczko, nie denerwuj się.

– To dość ofensywne zdrobnienie, nie uważasz?

Harry znów pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

– Ty mnie tu nie zagaduj, tylko zacznij się ubierać. Naprawdę czas najwyższy na wstawanie.

– Jeśli mam się ubierać, to ty uciekaj. Nie będzie darmowego przedstawienia, zboczeńcu.

W innej sytuacji pewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko. Ale nie chciał wyjść na zdesperowanego. Na pewno nie przed nim. Pospieszającym ruchem dłoni zachęcił go do podniesienia się z krzesła i ruszenia w stronę drzwi.

– Żwawo, kolego – zakomenderował.

– Jesteś pewny, że chcesz, żebym wyszedł? – spytał Harry, poruszając brwiami sugestywnie.

Louis zakrył się kołdrą pod samą szyję.

– TAK!

W głębi wiedział, że Harry był dżentelmenem i to tylko przyjacielskie droczenie się. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł się niepewnie, kiedy tak się zachowywał. Dokuczał, flirtował, zalotnie trzepotał rzęsami. A z drugiej strony traktował go jak brata. Louis starał się o tym pamiętać i nie przypisywać działaniom chłopaka żadnego większego znaczenia, jednak nie było to łatwe. Szczególnie że jakaś część jego _chciała_ wierzyć, że to znaczenie miały.

 

***

 

Im bliżej do pełni, tym bardziej zdenerwowany stawał się Louis. A to, że reszta stada stale powtarzała mu, że przesadza, wcale nie pomagało. Ani trochę.

To nie tak, że miał problemy z kontrolowaniem agresji. Wbrew pozorom, przy swoim energicznym sposobie bycia, Louis był całkiem spokojnym człowiekiem. Ale i jemu czasami zdarzały się chwile słabości, kiedy tracił nad sobą panowanie. Dlatego perspektywa utraty kontaktu z rzeczywistością tak bardzo go przerażała. Nie wiedział, do czego może być zdolny w napadzie szału. I nie chciał się przekonywać.

Harry mógł obiecywać mu ile chciał, że się nim zaopiekuje i nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek się stało. To wciąż były tylko słowa. Każdy z nich musiał przejść przez tę pełnię, a nawet jeśli z wiekiem stawało się to łatwiejsze, nie pozostawało bez wpływu, był tego pewny. Ponadto – nie tylko on był nowy w tym temacie. Dan, Ed i Stan wciąż mieli za sobą tylko kilka pełni i też będą potrzebowali pomocy. To nie mogło się udać.

W takich chwilach ogarniała go wściekłość na Liama, że tak nierozważnie zamieniał ludzi w wilkołaki. Jeśli coś się stanie, będzie to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina.

– Zawsze możemy zamknąć cię w piwnicy, jeśli to cię uspokoi – zaproponował beztrosko Niall, kiedy Louis podzielił się z nim swoimi obawami. W odpowiedzi otrzymał bardzo pochmurne spojrzenie przyjaciela.

– To nie taki zły pomysł – skomentował jednak Harry, kiedy o tym usłyszał. – Oczywiście zakładając, że piwnica ma solidne drzwi i zero okien.

Louis wbił w niego tępy wzrok.

– Super. Teraz czuję się jak pies ze wścieklizną.

– Nie, nie, spójrz na to z innej strony – ożywił się Niall. – To tak jak zamknąć przeciętnego Pimpka w sylwestrową noc, żeby nie słyszał fajerwerków i nie panikował.

– Gdyby tylko Pimpek odkrył w sobie instynkt mordercy – dodał Harry.

Niall zastanowił się.

– Pimpki zwykle mają bardzo silnie wykształcony instynkt mordercy.

Nawiasem mówiąc, to też nie pomagało Louisowi. Był kłębkiem nerwów i dało się to odczuć.

– Czego właściwie się boisz? – spytał któregoś dnia Harry. Jak zwykle siedzieli w samochodzie Liama. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni stało się to niemal tradycją. Małym, słodkim zwyczajem.

– Pełni – odparł Louis. To było oczywiste.

– Ale czego konkretnie?

Pytanie sprawiło, że się zawahał. Przygryzł wargę.

– Że stracę nad sobą kontrolę. Że będę blisko skrzywdzenia kogoś, na kim mi zależy i będę zbyt zaślepiony, żeby to powstrzymać.

– Od tego masz nas – powiedział Harry łagodnie. – Mnie.

– Tak, ale... Jest nas siódemka. I każdy musi przejść przez tę pełnię. Jak macie zamiar pogodzić kontrolowanie siebie i pilnowanie _mnie_?

Harry uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

– Zapominasz, że nie jesteś pierwszym szczenięciem w tym stadzie. Przećwiczyliśmy to już przez poprzednie miesiące. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Ale wtedy mieliście pod opieką tylko tamtą trójkę, a teraz dołączyłem jeszcze ja i... – argumentował Louis, mówiąc coraz szybciej, aż brakowało mu tchu. Przerwał, gdy Harry położył palec na jego ustach. Odruchowo zrobił zeza, patrząc na niego z wewnętrznym zdziwieniem.

– Lou – powiedział chłopak ciepło. – Nie różnisz się od nich. To znaczy, jako człowiek tak, jesteś wyjątkowy, słodki, zabawny i niewinny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, oczywiście – skinął głową, a kilka ciemnych kosmyków opadło mu na oczy. Serce Louisa przyspieszyło. – Ale jako wilkołak, jesteś taki sam jak Dan, Ed, Stan. Jak Zayn i Liam. Jak _ja_. I musisz uwierzyć mi na słowo, że damy radę. _Ty_ dasz radę.

Prawdę mówiąc, Louis szczerze w to wątpił, ale kiedy Harry patrzył na niego w ten sposób, z lekko przechyloną głową i czułym uśmiechem, był w stanie dać wmówić sobie wszystko.

 

***

 

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, Dan i Phil szybko zostali stałą dekoracją ich stolika. Bywały chwile, kiedy Louis zastanawiał się, co skłania starszego z nich do siedzenia z trójką dzieciaków z niższej klasy, zamiast z kimś w swoim wieku, ale wystarczyła chwila w ich towarzystwie, żeby pozbyć się wszelkich wątpliwości. Ten chłopak nie widział świata poza Danem. Nie wiedział, czy to już wykraczało poza granice przyjaźni, czy po prostu ta ich była specyficzna – nie dopytywał. Jednak nie dało się nie zauważyć, że gdzieś pod tymi docinkami i głupi żartami znajdowała się czysta adoracja.

Relacja jego i Nialla była prostsza. Wolał ją taką.

Przez nocne bieganie po lesie, które zarządził Liam, Louis siłą rzeczy spędzał czas z innymi członkami stada. Wiadomo, uwielbiał Zayna i _oczywiście_ Harry'ego, ale pozostali _nowi_ nie byli źli. Żaden z nich nie wywoływał w nim takiej niechęci jak Liam. Mimo że Stan i Ed byli pozytywnymi, przyjaznymi osobami, nadal najbardziej związany był z Danem. Może to przez jego poczucie humoru, podobne do Nialla, może przez to, że pierwszy wyciągnął do nich rękę. Może po prostu dlatego, że był Danem i trudno było go nie lubić.

Tak czy siak, nietrudno było zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy siedział w stołówce dziwnie cichy i mało roześmiany. Już nauczył się, by nie zadawać osobistych pytań przy Philu, dlatego cierpliwie czekał, aż na chwilę odejdzie od stołu. Niall najwyraźniej miał podobny plan, bo gdy tylko chłopak zniknął w tłumie uczniów wpychających się do kolejki, zapytał:

– Co jest?

– Hmm?

– Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś nieswój – wtrącił Louis.

– Ach, to. Nic, tylko... – Dan skrzywił się. – Kiedy Liam ostatnio wezwał nas w nocy, Phil był u mnie. To nic takiego, ale obudził się i zobaczył, że mnie nie ma. Musiałem potem się tłumaczyć. Wcisnąłem mu jakiś kit o ściganiu kota sąsiadki czy coś... I na razie wystarczyło, ale on nie da się już tak długo wodzić za nos.

To jedno było pewne.

– Było wiadomo, że w końcu będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć – zauważył Niall. – Nie może żyć w niewiedzy w nieskończoność.

– Wiem, ale...

– Spójrz na to z tej strony – wtrącił się Louis. – Kiedy będzie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, może być łatwiej go ochronić.

Dan westchnął.

– Tak. Ale to nadal trudne.

– Im szybciej się dowie, tym lepiej dla niego.

– Teraz to słaby moment – powiedział chłopak. – Znam go, wiem, że chciałby iść ze mną, wszystko zobaczyć na własne oczy, a... – Splótł dłonie na stole. – Powiem mu po pełni, kiedy wszystko się trochę uspokoi. Ostatnie, czego nam potrzeba, to żeby wpakował się do lasu pełnego niekontrolujących siebie wilkołaków. – Posłał Louisowi znaczące spojrzenie. Jakby do tej pory nie bał się wystarczająco. – Ale jeśli wszyscy wyjdziemy z tej pełni cało, powiem mu zaraz potem.

– Nie kracz – poprosił Louis. – Już i tak mam złe przeczucia.

– Ej, nie ma co. Uwierz, wszyscy mamy to już za sobą i jakoś żyjemy – oznajmił Dan, starając się uśmiechnąć pocieszająco, ale wyszło to dość niemrawo. – Myślałeś już nad tym, co powiesz rodzinie? Musisz znaleźć sobie jakieś alibi.

– Brzmisz prawie jakbym miał zamiar napaść na bank – prychnął. – Ale tak, Niall mnie kryje.

– Jak zwykle – dodał Niall. – Kolejny plus posiadania wtajemniczonego przyjaciela.

Dan skinął głową, ale nie dodał nic więcej. Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie. Wyglądało na to, że już zaczynał odczuwać ciężar rozmowy, która go czekała.

Najwyraźniej nie tylko Louis chciał odciągnąć tę pełnię w czasie najbardziej, jak tylko się dało. Niestety, były to tylko pobożne życzenia, bo zostały trzy dni i wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że miną znacznie szybciej niż powinny.

 

***

 

– Nie ufam ci – fuknął Louis, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

– Spokojnie, to dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.

– …powiedział Harry, wnosząc do pokoju trzy metry łańcucha – skomentował chłopak ironicznie.

– Cóż... – Harry popatrzył na trzymany przez siebie łańcuch o dużych, grubych ogniwach. – To tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Pieprzony amator sado-maso – prychnął Louis. – Najpierw dałeś mi babeczki, a teraz łańcuch, co?

– O tym porozmawiamy później – zaśmiał się on i ostrożnie odłożył łańcuch na ziemię. Metal zabrzęczał niepokojąco. Louisowi nie podobał się ten pomysł.

– Czy to konieczne? – jęknął.

Harry wyprostował się i popatrzył na niego uważnie.

– Nie. Nie zrobię niczego, z czym nie będziesz czuł się dobrze.

Louis uniósł jedną brew. Był jakiś haczyk.

– Ale...?

– Ale pomyślałem, że będziesz spokojniejszy ze świadomością, że nie możesz zrobić nikomu krzywdy.

Westchnął. Tu go miał.

– Nooo... dobra. Ale będziesz umiał potem to rozkuć? – upewnił się.

Harry potarł się po karku.

– Powiedzmy.

– Dlaczego ja to robię? – wymamrotał Louis ponuro, ale jedno spojrzenie za okno wystarczyło, żeby zbył wszelkie wątpliwości machnięciem dłoni. Zaczynało się ściemniać. Już teraz czuł mrowienie w kościach, szczególnie w dłoniach. Jego pazury szykowały się do ataku. Nie było na co czekać. – Tutaj? – spytał, zrezygnowany.

– Yyy, nie. Za dużo okien. Lepiej je ograniczać.

Louis skinął głową. Miał naprawdę złe przeczucia.

– Pójdziemy do piwnicy – kontynuował Harry. _A jednak_. – Masz coś w kieszeniach? Telefon i takie tam? Może lepiej zostaw tutaj. – Wskazał na drewniane biurko, stojące pod ścianą. – Możesz zamknąć w szufladzie.

– Jasne – przytaknął Louis i wsunął dłoń do kieszeni. W środku nie było wiele rzeczy. Telefon, splątane słuchawki, paczka chusteczek i...

– Czy to... – zawahał się Harry.

– Tak, twój kamień. – Chłopak odłożył wszystko do szuflady. – Noszę go przy sobie, odkąd mi go dałeś. Czasem słucham, co się do mnie mówi – dodał.

Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– Idziemy? – spytał, cofając się w stronę drzwi.

– Mhm – zgodził się Louis.

Po chwili zastanowienia wsunął kamień z powrotem do kieszeni i podążył za nim.

Piwnica w domku Zayna, Harry'ego i Liama nie była duża. Jak zresztą cały domek. W tych okolicznościach wydawała się Louisowi mało przytulna, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Zawsze to lepsze niż skończyć przykutym łańcuchem do jakiegoś drzewa.

Swoją drogą, ciekawe, gdzie podziali się pozostali?

– Reszta też jest bezpieczna, nie przejmuj się – powiedział Harry. Louis już nawet się nie dziwił. – Dadzą sobie radę. Alfa jest z nimi.

– Nie wiem, czy obecność Liama by mnie uspokoiła – mruknął, siadając pod ścianą.

– Czemu?

– Wydaje się być osobą, którą łatwo ponoszą emocje. Nawet bez pełni.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Cóż... coś w tym jest. Ale uwierz mi, dobrze się kontroluje. Ma kilka lat praktyki. Jest w naszym stadzie tylko jedna osoba, która lepiej radzi sobie podczas pełni.

– Kto taki? – zainteresował się chłopak.

Jego towarzysz wyszczerzył się.

– Ja.

– Och, a przy tym taki skromny – ironizował Louis, kręcąc głową.

– No co tu dużo mówić, ideał ze mnie – wzruszył ramionami Harry.

Lubił te ich przekomarzanki. Był tak bliskie flirtu, ale jednocześnie.. odprężające. Podnoszące na duchu. Obecność Harry'ego zawsze pomagała mu w trudnych chwilach. I skutecznie wywoływała na jego twarzy uśmiech, nawet kiedy zjadał go stres, tak jak teraz.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległo się wycie. Louis drgnął.

– Harry? – wymamrotał.

– Tak?

– Możesz już mnie przywiązywać.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego z troską. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, ale widać było, że pierwsza pełnia już na dzieciaka działa. Był podenerwowany i spięty. Sprawiał, że miał ochotę go przytulić.

W sumie, czemu nie?

– Chodź tutaj – szepnął, otwierając ramiona. Louis był chyba zbyt zestresowany, żeby to kwestionować. Przylgnął do jego piersi niczym przestraszone dziecko do kolan matki, gdy zbliżała się burza. Serce Harry'ego zadrżało. Objął go trochę mocniej. – Głowa do góry, szczeniaku. Będą tutaj.

– Przez cały czas?

– Przez cały czas.

Była to mała pociecha, ale zawsze coś.

 

***

 

Niecałą godzinę później zaczęło się na poważnie.

Na początku był to tylko straszny ból rąk i szczęki. Pazury i kły pchały się na wolność, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starał się je powstrzymać. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz rozpadnie się na kawałki.

Potem było już tylko gorzej.

Jego oczy jakby stanęły w ogniu. Tak samo głowa. Możliwe, że krzyczał – nie był do końca świadomy. Ból rozrywał mu czaszkę.

A potem nagle... zrobiło się ciemno. Z jego piersi wyrwał się ryk, który bardziej przypominał dźwięk wydawany przez zwierzę niż cokolwiek, co mogłoby wydobyć się z człowieka.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, wszystko wokół było lekko żółtawe.

Chciał krwi.

Nie myślał jasno. W ogóle nie myślał. Jedyne, co miał w tym momencie w głowie, była krew. Zdobyta okrutnie i brutalnie. Krew.

Obudziła się w nim żądza mordu, której nie potrafił – nie chciał – stłumić.

Głos Harry'ego docierał do niego jak zza ściany. Nie zwracał na to uwagi. _Musiał_ się stąd wydostać. Musiał _zapolować_.

Szarpnął się do przodu, ale coś metalowego wbiło się w jego skórę, nie pozwalając mu ruszyć się z miejsca. Ze złością spojrzał na łańcuchy. Zaczął wyrywać się wściekle, nie przejmując się tym, że wpijają się w jego ciało coraz mocniej. Zostaną po tym siniaki. Nie obchodziło go to. Zwierz, który dotąd w nim drzemał, teraz się przebudził. I wyrywał się na wolność.

– Louis, weź oddech. Spójrz na mnie.

Jego porośnięte futrem, zakończone pazurami ręce młóciły powietrze. Instynkt nakazywał mu atak. Był na to gotów.

– Spokojnie, Lou. Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu weź głęboki oddech.

Słyszał słowa, ale ich nie rozumiał. Dziwny chłopak był tylko rozmazaną plamą przed jego oczami, głębokim głosem, który drażnił jego wilkołacze uszy. Louis zawarczał.

Znów wyrwał się do przodu i usłyszał huk. Łańcuchy zaczęły powoli się luzować.

 _Krew,_ pomyślał. _Krew._

Zachowywał się jak upośledzony wampir. Różnica polegała na tym, że nie chciał wcale się pożywiać. Chciał po prostu zadać czemuś śmierć. Albo... komuś.

Obudził się w nim drapieżnik. I nie miał zamiaru szybko znów iść spać.

– Louis?

Tym razem w głosie pobrzmiewała nutka niepokoju. Louis znów warknął. Budzenie niepokoju było dobre. Krew była dobra.

Postać przed nim wyglądała, jakby miała w sobie całkiem dużo krwi. Oblizał kły.

Kolejny raz szarpnął się do przodu. Dłonie już go nie bolały, teraz mrowiły przyjemnie, jak na sekundę przed zagłębieniem się w mięsie ofiary. Spróbował jeszcze kilka razy wydostać się z więzienia. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem był coraz bliżej wolności. Znów wydał z siebie gardłowy ryk.

Chwilę później łańcuchy opadły.

Louis zawarczał z zadowoleniem i rzucił się do przodu.

– Stop – warknęła ofiara, zasłaniając się i odpychając go z powrotem do ściany. Uderzył w nią z impetem.

Potrząsnął głową, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Teraz dopiero dostrzegł, że jego przeciwnik również był w wilczej postaci. Żółte oczy jaśniały w mroku. Louis usiadł w kucki i znów zawarczał. Starał się przestraszyć tego drugiego, ale najwyraźniej nie działało.

Drugi wilkołak był od niego znacznie większy. Powinno go to zaalarmować. Być może zaalarmowało. Ale nie powstrzymało przed kolejnym atakiem.

Potężne ramiona zatrzymały go ledwie milimetry od twarzy tamtego. Louis zamłócił wściekle w powietrzu, próbując go dosięgnąć, lecz nie udało mu się to. Warczenie wzrosło na sile.

– Louis, uspokój się. Nie chce zrobić ci krzywdy.

Te słowa na pewno miały jakieś znaczenie, jednak nie docierało ono do niego. Przynajmniej nie do końca. Poczuł coś dziwnego w żołądku, jakby ukłucie. Jego stłumiona podświadomość usiłowała dać mu znak. Jeszcze nie potrafił jej wysłuchać. Zaatakował ponownie.

– Proszę, Lou.

Miękki ton głosu był przyjemny dla ucha. To jednak nie dawało wiele. Znów zamachnął się z całej siły.

Coś uderzyło w ziemię i potoczyło się po niej z brzękiem. Coś małego. To wyprowadziło Louisa z równowagi. Popatrzył na niewielki, okrągły kształt, tańczący na popękanej podłodze. Zamruczał.

Na moment zapomniał o swojej ofierze. Jak w transie, sięgnął po drobny przedmiot. Przez pazury trudno było mu go podnieść. Zawył z frustracji. W końcu chwycił go i położył sobie na lewej dłoni. Był chłodny w dotyku.

Znał tę rzecz.

– Ka... myk... – wymamrotał niewyraźnie. – Kamyk – powtórzył. – Kamyk! – zawołał radośnie. Coś mówiło mu, że ten kamyk był ważny.

Zapomniał o tym tak szybko, jak tylko znów spojrzał w twarz wilkołaka. Obnażył zęby i zaczął robić zamach, puszczając kamień, lecz ten drugi był szybszy. Chwycił go za nadgarstki, jednocześnie zaciskając jego pięść mocno na kamieniu.

– Kamyk – powiedział wilkołak miękko, choć w jego głosie słychać było napięcie. – Kamyk, Louis. Pomyśl o tym, kto ci go dał. Pomyśl o stadzie. Kaaamyk.

Louis zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.

– Kamyk – przytaknął. – H... Harry.

Wtedy to wszystko w niego uderzyło.

Czy on właśnie rzucił się na Harry'ego z zamiarem zabicia go? A Harry naprawdę zareagował na to tak spokojnie?

– Chryste – wyszeptał. Zamrugał. Obraz przed jego oczami zaczął powoli nabierać normalnych barw. – Co ja właśnie...

– Cśś – uciszył go Harry. Na jego twarzy malowała się ulga. – Już po wszystkim. – Westchnął. – Głupi kamyk. Zrobię ci z niego naszyjnik.

– Naprawdę chciałem cię zabić? – spytał Louis, ale to tak naprawdę nie było pytanie. Bestia w jego brzuchu nadal mruczała cicho, niezadowolona, że znów musi kłaść się spać.

– Ale nie zabiłeś – przypomniał Harry.

_Ale chciałem._

Ta świadomość go dobijała.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Potem uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

– Hej – odezwał się. – Dałeś radę – powiedział.

– Dałem radę? – spytał Louis tępo. Harry skinął głową i poluzował uścisk na jego nadgarstkach, ale ich nie puścił.

Miał rację. Dał radę. Przetrwał pełnię. No, może nie całą, ale teraz już w miarę nad sobą zapanował. Potem będzie czas na zastanawianie się, jakim kosztem.

– Dałem radę – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – Dałem radę!

– Dałeś radę, kluseczko – przytaknął Harry, patrząc mu w oczy z rozczuleniem. Louis poczuł, że się rumieni, ale podniósł wzrok, by jeszcze na chwilę zatonąć w tej zieleni. Brakowało mu tchu. To nie był sposób, w jaki patrzyło się na kumpla, na brata. Jeśli Harry miał zamiar dalej tak na niego patrzeć, jednocześnie nazywając go swoim przyjacielem, nie wiedział, ile jeszcze...

Usta Harry'ego były suche i spierzchnięte, jednocześnie ciepłe i słodkie. Gdy Louis wciąż jeszcze musiał smakować strachem, sam czuł posmak kawy i babeczek z lukrem. I czegoś jeszcze... cynamon? Jego umysł samoistnie zaczął analizować i porównywać smaki, co w tej sytuacji było zwyczajnie absurdalne. To pewnie z niedotlenienia.

Harry go całował. Jego.

Chryste Panie.

– Czy to oznacza koniec z byciem kumplami? – spytał niepewnie. Nie wiedział, na czym stoi. Grunt był bardzo grząski.

Harry oblizał usta.

– Podobno najlepsze związki rodzą się z przyjaźni – uznał, wzruszając ramionami. Nadal delikatnie trzymał go za ręce.

– Czyli... – Louis przygryzł wargę nieśmiało. Harry miał ochotę znów go pocałować. – Jeśli nazwiesz mnie przyjacielem, to nie będzie znaczyło, że wchodzimy we friendzone?

Chłopak pokręcił głową, a ciemne włosy zatańczyły wokół jego pięknej twarzy niczym niebiańska aureola.

– Nie. Będzie znaczyło, że cholernie, _cholernie_ mi na tobie zależy.

 

 

 


	8. Tojad

 

 

**8.**

 

**Tojad**

 

_Tojad to bylina z rodziny jaskrowatych o niebieskofioletowych kwiatach. Ma zastosowanie w lecznictwie. Jest trujący._

 

_***_

 

Wyszli z piwnicy dopiero po wschodzie słońca, ponieważ Harry nie był pewny, czy widok księżyca w pełni nie wywoła kolejnego ataku szału. Wolał nie ryzykować.

Louis nie narzekał.

Naprawdę, nie narzekał.

Jeśli miał być szczery, wciąż był w szoku. Patrzył na Harry'ego i nie wierzył w to, co się stało. Nie chodziło już nawet o fakt, że zupełnie stracił nad sobą kontrolę i omal nie rozerwał go na strzępy (mimo że wciąż go to przerażało i zapewnienia, że _następnym razem będzie już łatwiej_ średnio pomagały). Nie. To to, co stało się potem, było problemem.

Właściwie to nie _problemem_.

Mętlikiem w głowie, zaskoczeniem, czymś niespodziewanym, nowym doświadczeniem, wstrząsem...

Ale nie problemem.

Zdecydowanie nie.

Harry powiedział, że mu na nim zależy. I pocałował go. A potem jeszcze raz. I kilka kolejnych. Prawdę mówiąc, całowali się całkiem sporo. I Louisowi nie wydawało się, by szybko miało mu się to znudzić.

– Czym właściwie teraz jesteśmy? – spytał, kiedy Harry odprowadzał go pod dom.

– Hmm... – zastanowił się chłopak. – Dwójką zakochanych szczeniaków? – zasugerował. Louis zachichotał. – Tak na poważnie. Jeśli będziesz chciał zmienić to w oficjalny związek, nie mógłbym być bardziej chętny. Ale chyba... nie ma z czym się spieszyć?

Louis pokręcił głową i sięgnął po jego dłoń. Splótł ze sobą ich palce.

– Szczeniaki w zupełności wystarczą – zapewnił, w odpowiedzi uzyskując promienny uśmiech, dla którego mógłby umrzeć.

I ten cud natury właśnie oznajmiał mu, że w przyszłości chętnie zostanie jego chłopakiem? Nie przypominał sobie, żeby brał udział w jakiejkolwiek loterii, ale wyglądało na to, że właśnie zgarnął główną nagrodę.

 _Niall będzie dumny_ , pomyślał i zaraz po tym się zarumienił. Jego przyjaciel od dłuższego czasu widział, co się święci.

Podobnie jak Zayn.

– Przewidzieli to wszyscy prócz nas, co? – skomentował Harry. Louis musiał przyznać mu rację.

 

***

 

Chociaż zapewniano go wielokrotnie wcześniej, że wszystko będzie dobrze, Louis odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy następnego dnia zobaczył resztę stada. Wszyscy byli cali i zdrowi, tylko Stan wyglądał na skrajnie niewyspanego, jednak nie można nazwać tego nowością. Nikt nie ucierpiał i to było najważniejsze.

To zabawne, jak bardzo przez tak krótki czas przywiązał się do tych ludzi. Jeszcze niedawno nie podejrzewał, że to w ogóle możliwe. Był nastawiony negatywnie do wszystkiego, co związane z wilkołakami, zły na cały świat i nieufny. Teraz... Umierał ze strachu, że komuś stanie się krzywda. Harry przez całą pełnię był z nim, ale skąd miał wiedzieć, jak radzi sobie Dan albo Zayn? Kiedy już otrząsnął się z morderczego szału, naprawdę się martwił.

Czy tego chciał, czy nie, to była teraz jego wataha. Jego druga rodzina. I niech go szlag, niepokoił się nawet o tego okropnego Liama. Nie do pomyślenia.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, nikt nie był specjalnie zaskoczony tym, co zaszło między ich dwójką. Właściwie, Louis był niemal pewny, że Zayn wywrócił oczami i wymamrotał: _Nareszcie_ , kiedy zobaczył ich razem. Było to jednocześnie trochę urocze i trochę zawstydzające. Harry zaśmiał się cicho na widok jego zaczerwienionych policzków.

– Moje szczeniątko – szepnął czule i to wcale nie pomogło w pozbyciu się rumieńców.

– Jesteś beznadziejny – jęknął Louis, próbując jakoś się zasłonić.

Harry wydął wargę i popatrzył na niego spod rzęs, sam wyglądając jak smutne szczeniątko. Niech go szlag.

– Może nie tak do końca beznadziejny?

– Zastanowię się – zgodził się Louis łaskawie i wywrócił oczami. Ten człowiek był niemożliwy.

– Gołąbki – wtrącił Zayn i pokręcił głową. – Czemu mnie to nie dziwi.

Liam skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Z największą przykrością – powiedział tonem, który zupełnie przeczył jego słowom – muszę poprosić was, żebyście _czułości_ odłożyli na później. Nie zaprosiłem was na przyjacielską herbatkę. Mamy coś do omówienia.

Ed z trudem ukrył rozczarowaną minę. Najwyraźniej liczył na herbatę i ciasteczka. Cóż, życie z Liamem często było jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem, jak podsumował Louis w myślach. Zastanawiał się, czemu w ogóle próbował martwić się o tego gbura podczas pełni.

Zayn rzucił przyjacielowi krótkie spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się do pozostałych.

– Liam ma rację, to dość ważne. Poprzedniej nocy coś odkryliśmy.

Liam skinął głową.

– W czasie pełni wyczułem coś w lesie. Wróciliśmy tam najszybciej, jak się da. I udało nam się złapać trop.

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytał.

Pozostała dwójka wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Możliwe, że odkryliśmy kryjówkę naszego mordercy – powiedział Liam.

Na chwilę w całym pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. W końcu Stan wymamrotał:

– Kry... kryjówkę?

– Potencjalną – przytaknął Zayn.

– I to wszystko, co macie nam do powiedzenia?

Odpowiedzią ze strony Liama było niecierpliwe potrząśnięcie głową.

– Na północ stąd, niedaleko starej fabryki, jest jaskinia. Kiedy byliśmy tam z Zaynem, nikogo nie zastaliśmy w środku, ale ślady były świeże. I mówcie co chcecie, to na sto procent był zapach wilkołaka. – Zacisnął zęby.

– Wciąż było tam sporo rzeczy – dodał Zayn. – To w zasadzie pewne, że jeszcze wróci. Tylko że... – urwał, a Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Kiedy poczuje, że tam byliście, szybko zmieni kryjówkę.

– Dlatego musimy tam iść jeszcze dzisiaj – zarządził Liam. – Jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście, dziś zakończymy całą tę porąbaną sprawę z zabijaniem mieszkańców.

Louis, który dotąd siedział cicho, teraz zmarszczył brwi i wtrącił:

– Chwila. A co, jeśli to wcale nie jest kryjówka mordercy? W sensie... Co, jeśli okaże się, że to jakiś inny, zupełnie niewinny wilkołak?

Liam odwrócił się do niego i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył w milczeniu. Potem obnażył zęby.

– Cóż, wtedy będzie miał wyjątkowego pecha.

Chłopak poczuł, jak zawartość żołądka podjeżdża mu do gardła. To było takie typowe dla Liama, zero empatii, zero zrozumienia. Nie potrafił myśleć o innych, on tylko...

Harry położył mu dłoń na kolanie uspokajająco. Louis spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Jak on i Zayn, jak ktokolwiek mógł się na to godzić? Rozejrzał się po twarzach pozostałych, ale nikt nie wydawał się specjalnie poruszony. Myślami byli już przy zadaniu, które ich czekało. Jak?

Nie, on tak nie mógł.

– Przepraszam na moment – wymamrotał. Wstał niezgrabnie, ignorując zaniepokojony wzrok Harry'ego, i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Za plecami słyszał jeszcze tylko, jak Liam z pogardą prycha:

– _Szczenięta_.

Potknął się o ostatni schodek, a potem zgiął się w pół i zastygł w takiej pozycji. Oddychał niespokojnie, próbując zebrać myśli i przywołać się do porządku.

 _Wiedziałeś, że nie będzie łatwo_ , pouczył sam siebie. _Wiedziałeś, że dla nich świat wygląda trochę inaczej. Wiedziałeś._

Tak, wiedział. Ale to nie znaczyło, że łatwo było mu się z tym pogodzić. Czy wyciszyć moralność na tyle, by faktycznie mógł się nimi zgodzić. Szczególnie z Liamem.

– Co ja tutaj robię? – zapytał sam siebie, czując, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy złości. Nigdy nie będzie do nich pasował. Ta świadomość paliła jak ogień. Zawsze będzie odstawał, bo jemu takie rzeczy nie przychodziły z łatwością. I wątpił, by to miało się zmienić.

Jednak z drugiej strony... jego stado miało dobre intencje. Może nie zabierali się do tego w najlepszy sposób, ale chcieli uwolnić mieszkańców miasteczka od tajemniczego mordercy. Bez względu na to, co Louis mógłby im powiedzieć, Liam i tak nie zmieniłby planu działania. Miał więc dwie opcje. Wycofać się... albo pomóc.

Cel nie uświęca środków, pamiętał o tym. Ale jeśli to był jedyny sposób, powinien iść z nimi. Być może istniała szansa, że uda mu się powstrzymać ich przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.

Tak czy inaczej, było warto zaryzykować.

– Louis?

Wyprostował się i odwrócił, by ujrzeć Harry'ego. Stał w drzwiach, patrząc na niego z niepokojem w oczach. _Zawsze_ się troszczył.

– Już wracam – zapewnił, kiwając głową. Drugi chłopak przygryzł wargę, po czym podszedł bliżej.

– Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś pewny?

– Tak, tak, żyję – odparł Louis i zaśmiał się sztucznie. Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Wiesz, że nie musisz iść z nami, jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział cicho, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. – Nikt nie będzie cię zmuszał. Niech tylko spróbuje.

Tym razem śmiech Louisa był szczery.

– Nie, wszystko gra – zapewnił. – Chodźmy skopać zadek temu idiocie, który odważył się zadrzeć z naszym stadem – dodał, a oczy Harry'ego pojaśniały.

– Podoba mi się ta wola walki – wymamrotał, a potem pocałował go delikatnie.

Gdzieś w środku zawiedziony Ed podał Danowi dwa funty. To nie był jego dobry dzień.

 

***

 

Trafienie z powrotem do rzekomej kryjówki nie było trudne. Wszystkie ślady były wciąż względnie świeże i nawet Louis, jako zupełny nowicjusz, mógł wyczuć zapachy Zayna i Liama, a także jakiś obcy. Ten musiał należeć do ich poszukiwanego.

Nigdy nie był zwolennikiem przemocy, ale miał nadzieję, że faktycznie znajdą właściwą osobę. Mordercy wszystkich tych niewinnych ludzi należała się sprawiedliwość. Cokolwiek to oznaczało.

– Jesteście pewni, że to tutaj? – spytał ściszonym głosem Ed, kiedy dotarli do jaskini.

Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej ją opisali. I nadal była pusta.

– Tak, ale... – Zayn zawahał się. – Spóźniliśmy się?

Liam pociągnął nosem, próbując złapać trop.

– Niekoniecznie. Zapach wciąż jest mocny. Mocniejszy niż nasz. Czyli był tu niedawno. – Rozejrzał się dookoła uważnie. – I możliwe, że nadal jest gdzieś w pobliżu.

– Rozdzielamy się? – zgadł Harry. Liam skinął głową.

Była ich siódemka. Jeśli każde pobiegnie w inną stronę, mieli całkiem spore szanse na odnalezienie obcego wilka. Oczywiście zakładając, że nie zdążył jeszcze uciec daleko.

Na jego miejscu Louis wiałby ile sił w nogach.

Dostał za zadanie skierować się na wschód. Wymienił jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie z Harrym, a potem nabrał powietrza głęboko przez nos, by złapać trop.

Westchnął w duchu. Wciąż był w tym słaby. Jego węch przyciągały tysiące zapachów, a on nie umiał wyodrębnić tego jednego, który był mu potrzebny. No, cóż. Musiał zdać się na inne zmysły.

Wysunął pazury i oparł się dłońmi o ziemię. Potem ruszył prosto przed siebie.

Rozglądał się i nadsłuchiwał, w międzyczasie nadal próbując węszyć. Wyczuwał słabą woń obcego, ale wciąż niewystraczająco wyraźną, by mógł się nią kierować. Jednak miał zamiar wywiązać się ze swojego zadania. O, nie, nie dostarczy Liamowi kolejnego powodu do kpin. Nie ma opcji.

Więc po prostu biegł dalej.

Nie minęło więcej niż pięć minut, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegło wycie. Umiał już doskonale rozpoznać wołanie alfy i łatwo domyślił się, o co może chodzić.

 _Liam go znalazł_.

Gwałtownie obrócił się, omal nie wpadając na drzewo, i pomknął w stronę, z której dochodziło wycie. Chwilę później dołączyli do niego Ed i Stan, potem Zayn. W miarę jak zbliżali się do alfy, pojawiła się reszta stada. Jednak cały czas biegli, podobnie jak sam Liam. Nietrudno było wysnuć oczywiste wnioski. Toczył się pościg.

Wreszcie go dostrzegł. Wilkołak był trochę mniejszy niż Liam, ale biegł bardzo szybko. Nic dziwnego, w końcu od tej ucieczki zależało jego życie. A przywódca stada wyraźnie dawał z siebie wszystko, by go dopaść.

Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Uciekający człowiek zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił przodem do pościgu. Louis zwolnił z zaskoczenia. Co on wyrabiał? To nie miało kompletnie żadnego sensu, bo w ten sposób mogli bez problemu...

W tym momencie padł pierwszy strzał.

Louis odruchowo rzucił się na ziemię i zakrył głowę rękami. Przekleństwo Harry'ego, który biegł koło niego, dotarło do niego jak zza ściany.

– Schowaj się za drzewem! – rozkazał chłopak. – Tylko nie wstawaj!

 _Jak mam to zrobić?_ , miał ochotę spytać, ale nie było na to czasu. Za jednym strzałem podążyły kolejne, a Harry już zerwał się do biegu.

Nikt nie ostrzegł go, że może zostać postrzelony. Prawdopodobnie nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Czy wilkołak używałby strzelby? Jeśli nie... kto znajdował się po drugiej stronie?

Louis zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zaczął czołgać się do najbliższego drzewa. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Ed robi to samo. Zayn i Dan kulili się na ziemi, nigdzie nie widział Stana. Harry i Liam oddalali się od nich szybko, nadal ścigając obcego. Wściekłe wycie alfy wypełniało cały las.

Przycisnął się plecami do pnia i unormował oddech. Nawet nie zauważył, w którym momencie wysunęły się jego pazury, musiał to być jakiś rodzaj odruchu obronnego. Strzały jeszcze przez chwilę świszczały w powietrzu, coraz rzadziej i coraz dalej. W końcu zapadła cisza, umilkł nawet głos Liama. Louis ostrożnie wyjrzał ze swojej kryjówki. Rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Gdzie jest Stan? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

– Tutaj – zawołał chłopak, wystawiając rękę z kępy krzaków. – Wszyscy cali?

– Nie – odpowiedział Dan i zdjął z siebie koszulkę. Louis nie rozumiał tego, gdy zaczął drzeć ją na strzępy, aż do momentu, kiedy przyjrzał się Zaynowi. Jego ubranie szybko nasiąkało krwią.

– Trafili go? – przeraził się.

– Nie przejmuj się, na wilkołakach wszystko szybko się goi – zapewnił Dan, robiąc z pasków materiału prowizoryczny opatrunek. – Ale trzeba wyjąć pocisk z rany, a ja nie chcę, żeby stracił za dużo krwi.

– Będę żyć, spokojnie – wymamrotał Zayn, chociaż wygląd jego twarzy wywoływał w Louisie sporo wątpliwości. – Ech, dałem się trafić jak szczeniak. Bez urazy – dodał szybko. Potem pokręcił głową. – Liam nie będzie dumny.

– Poradzą sobie we dwóch? – spytał Ed.

– Odgryzłby ci jaja za takie pytanie – parsknął chłopak. – Na pewno dadzą z siebie wszystko. – Popatrzył po ich twarzach, odrobinę dłużej zatrzymując się przy Louisie. – Nie ma co się martwić, jeśli ktokolwiek ma sobie z tym poradzić, to właśnie Liam i Harry.

– Tak czy siak, nie powinniśmy tu zostawać – uznał Dan. – Najlepiej będzie wrócić do was, tam najłatwiej nas odszukają.

– Zgoda.

– Możesz wstać?

– Mogę spróbować.

Choć krzywił się przy tym z bólem, Zayn podniósł się z ziemi i niepewnie zrobił krok. Potem wymusił uśmiech.

– Na luzie. Do wesela się zagoi.

– Ja pójdę przodem, a Ed zabezpieczy tyły – oznajmił Stan. Jego rudy przyjaciel tylko skinął głową.

– Brzmi jak plan – skomentował Louis.

To oznaczało, że on i Dan mają ubezpieczać Zayna. Co prawda wątpił, by coś miało mu się stać, skoro obcy wilkołak był obecnie ścigany przez Liama i Harry'ego, ale nie mógł zapominać, że chłopak był ranny. Zapewnienie mu ochrony wydawało się rozsądnym wyjściem.

– Jesteś pewny, że dasz radę? – spytał, obserwując, jak Zayn powoli przesuwa się do przodu.

Pocisk utkwił w jego biodrze. Nawet jeśli rana miała zagoić się szybko, wciąż był w środku i musiał sprawiać mu ogromny ból. Dan miał rację, trzeba było jak najszybciej go wyjąć.

– Jasne, co to dla mnie – zaśmiał się tamten. Nawet jeśli nie był w pełni sprawny, nadrabiał pewnością siebie. Louis i Dan pozwolili mu na to jeszcze przez kilka chwiejnych kroków. Potem wymienili sceptyczne spojrzenia.

– No, tak daleko nie zajdziemy – westchnął Dan i ostrożnie chwycił go wpół. Wilkołacza siła bardzo się w takich sytuacjach przydawała. Wziął Zayna na ręce niczym przerośnięte niemowlę (ani trochę nie zważając na jego protesty) i w szybkim tempie ruszył do przodu. Louis podążył za nim.

Był podenerwowany. Wierzył im, kiedy mówili, że Liam i Harry dadzą sobie radę, wiedział, że są sprytni i silni. Nie było lepszych wilkołaków do tego zadania. Ale... mimo że był świadomy możliwości Harry'ego, i tak się martwił.

Wątpił, by kiedykolwiek miał przestać.

Droga powrotna zajęła im trochę więcej czasu, niż przypuszczali. Stan czekał już na nich przed drzwiami. Uniósł brwi, kiedy się zbliżyli.

– Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? – spytał, patrząc na Zayna.

– Postrzelono go, co ma być w porządku? – prychnął Dan, odstawiając rannego chłopaka z powrotem na ziemię. Zayn oparł się na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnął lekko.

– Jest okej, nie ma co się przejmować. W zasadzie już czuję się lepiej – stwierdził.

– Ale pocisk i tak trzeba wyjąć.

Skrzywił się.

– Taa, chyba tak.

Dla Louisa wyglądało to piekielnie boleśnie. Chociaż jego zadaniem było tylko stać z boku, denerwował się tak samo jak Zayn. Albo nawet bardziej.

Przypomniał sobie ten jeden raz, kiedy Niall namówił go na maraton filmów o X-Menach. Wolverine też posiadał zdolność szybkiego uzdrawiania się, zupełnie jak oni. Pamiętał scenę, w której pociski same wyskakiwały z jego ciała, kiedy rany zaczęły się goić. Żałował, że nie mają teraz takiej opcji. Z rany Zayna trzeba było wyjąć nabój ręcznie, a to wyglądało jeszcze gorzej niż brzmiało.

Kiedy pozostała trójka wzięła się do pracy, starał się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Skupił się zamiast tego na twarzy chłopaka. Patrzył, jak ten zaciska zęby, starając się nie krzyczeć. Jego oczy na moment przybrały tę lodowobłękitną barwę, która sprawiła, że Louis automatycznie spuścił wzrok. To był piękny kolor, ale wciąż pamiętał, co symbolizował. Bardziej przerażające były tylko czerwone oczy Liama.

Chwilę później, chwilę, która trwała chyba wieczność, było już po wszystkim. Pocisk z metalicznym brzękiem opadł na podsuniętą przed Eda tackę. Zayn odetchnął głęboko. Louis dopiero wtedy odważył się podejść bliżej.

Rana nie wyglądała najlepiej, była lekko przyczerniona na brzegach. Zayn jednak nie wydawał się być przejęty, więc uznał, że tak miało być. Nie znał się na wilkołaczych urazach.

– Teraz to już nie ma czym się martwić – zaśmiał się chłopak, widząc, na co patrzy Louis. – Do rana powinna się zagoić, a pojutrze nie będzie już śladu.

– Każdy by tak chciał – skomentował Lou. – Może się zdrzemniesz? – dodał po chwili. Zayn wyglądał na wycieńczonego. Trudno się dziwić.

Sam zainteresowany skinął głową ospale.

– To całkiem niezły pomysł – przyznał. – Mówią, że sen jest najlepszym lekarstwem, co nie?

Louis nie był pewny, ale na wszelki wypadek skinął głową.

 

***

 

Harry i Liam wrócili niecałą godzinę później i byli, cóż... niezadowoleni. Uśredniając.

W praktyce oznacza to, że Harry był spokojny, a Liam szalał ze złości. Jakież zaskakujące.

– Zgubiliśmy go mniej-więcej na wysokości ratusza – wyjaśnił Harry, siadając koło Louisa na kanapie. Objął go ramieniem opiekuńczo. Zdecydowanie mógłby przyzwyczaić się do takiego stanu rzeczy. – Kręciliśmy się jeszcze w okolicy i próbowaliśmy znowu złapać trop, ale... Bez większych efektów. – Ściszył głos do szeptu. – Szczerze mówiąc, wydaje mi się, że jedyne, co tym osiągnęliśmy, to zwiększenie frustracji Liama.

 _Nie żeby mnie to dziwiło_ , pomyślał Louis, ale nie wypowiedział tej myśli na głos. Alfa był w pokoju obok, a naprawdę wolał nie podpadać mu, kiedy miotał się w gniewie.

To, że obcy wilk miał broń i postrzelił Zayna wcale nie pomagało.

– Dlaczego miał strzelbę? – spytał Louis. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Może jest słaby albo ranny i nie chciał być bezbronny – zasugerował. – Chociaż to, jak uciekał, raczej na to nie wskazuje. Szybki był skurczybyk. – Pokręcił głową. – A może po prostu nie walczy najlepiej i wolał nie dopuścić do bezpośredniego starcia.

– Czy mógł zabić któregoś z nas strzałem?

– Cóż, nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Gdyby trafił w jakiś ważny organ to pewnie tak. Ale chodziło raczej o spowolnienie pościgu, tak myślę. W pewnym sensie zadziałało, bo nie goniło go już siedem wilków, a dwa.

– Sprytne – przyznał Louis. – Myślisz, że jeszcze go znajdziemy?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem zmierzwił mu włosy.

– Jasne. Z taką watahą jak nasza na karku długo się nie poukrywa.

Być może mówił to tylko po to, żeby go pocieszyć, ale Louis nie mógłby w tej chwili dbać o to mniej. Dobrze było móc po prostu siedzieć z nim na tej kanapie, przytulać się i przez moment nie martwić się o nic. Przez ostatnie tygodnie zdążył już zapomnieć, że tak się w ogóle da.

Kiedy Liam zmienił go w wilkołaka, bezpowrotnie odebrał mu coś ważnego. Tak właśnie patrzył na to na początku – widział tylko te ciemne strony. Teraz było już inaczej. Zamiast rozpaczać po tym, co stracił, zaczął zwracać uwagę na to, co zyskał. Nowych przyjaciół, jak chociażby Dana.

No i zyskał Harry'ego. Pod tym względem zdecydowanie był wygrany.

Złączył ich usta, a Harry uśmiechnął się w pocałunku. Wyglądało na to, że myślał o czymś podobnym.

 

***

 

Na początku był to tylko niepokój. Że coś jest nie tak okazało się dopiero kilka godzin później.

Wataha rozeszła się do domów, tylko Louis został na noc, bo taki od samego początku był plan. Zapowiadało się całkiem przyjemnie, szczególnie że Liam zupełnie zszedł im z oczu. Prawdopodobnie siedział ze śpiącym Zaynem. Może szukał samotności.

Harry i Louis spędzali czas kulturalnie, siedząc pod kocykiem i tylko co jakiś czas wymieniając pocałunki. Serce Lou puchło ze szczęścia – naprawdę, mógłby do tego przywyknąć.

Podniesiony głos alfy zaalarmował ich od razu.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał Harry, zaglądając do pokoju. Louis przydreptał zaraz za nim.

– Coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak – oznajmił Liam. Jego głos brzmiał... _dziwnie_. Louis jeszcze go takim nie słyszał.

Harry wyprostował się.

– Co masz na myśli?

– To tylko postrzał, prawda? Nic wielkiego. – Wskazał na Zayna. – Spójrzcie na niego. Jest cały rozpalony. Tak nie powinno być.

Dopiero teraz uwaga Louisa skupiła się na drugim chłopaku. Liam miał rację. Był mokry od potu i nie wyglądał najlepiej. Nie spał już, ale nie wydawał się być przytomny. Może to przez to przyspieszone gojenie?... Ale czy wtedy ich alfa byłby tak zaniepokojony?

– Dziwne... – wymamrotał Harry. Podszedł bliżej łóżka i ostrożnie podniósł koszulkę przyjaciela. Pod spodem znajdował się wykonany przez Dana i Eda opatrunek. Gdy zajrzał pod warstwę bandaży, skrzywił się.

– O co chodzi? Co się stało? – dopytywał Louis. Nie lubił niewiedzy.

– Do tej pory rana już dawno powinna przestać krwawić. Poza tym... ta krew nie wygląda najlepiej. Jest strasznie ciemna.

Liam warknął.

– Co wyście mu zrobili, kiedy nas nie było? – syknął.

Louis uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

– Nic nie zrobiliśmy! Ed ze Stanem wyjęli pocisk, a potem...

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Wyrzuciliście go?

– Kogo?

– Nie kogo. Pocisk. Wyrzuciliście go?

Chłopak zastanowił się, po czym potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, leży w kuchni. Stan powiedział, że możecie chcieć go obejrzeć czy coś.

Harry skinął głową i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. Louis spojrzał na Liama.

To był dziwaczny widok. Całe powietrze jakby z niego uszło. Zmartwienie na jego twarzy sprawiało, że wyglądał tak młodo... i niewinnie. Zupełnie jakby wreszcie pokazał ludzkie oblicze.

 _On naprawdę nie jest taki zły_ – powtarzali mu to zarówno Harry, jak i Zayn. Oni znali go wcześniej, kiedy nie był jeszcze alfą, tylko zwykłym dzieciakiem. Czy teraz prześwitywał przez niego ten _stary_ Liam? Liam, który nie czuł w każdym zagrożenia? Liam, który nie traktował innych z góry i nie rozstawiał ich po kątach? Liam, który... poświęcał się dla tych, na których mu zależało?

Kiedy Harry wrócił do nich z nabojem, wyraz jego twarzy nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

– Tak jak podejrzewałem – powiedział na wstępie. – Widziałem to dotąd tylko raz i... cóż, nie wróży niczego dobrego.

– Co? O czym mówisz? – zdziwił się Louis, a Liam podniósł głowę.

Harry westchnął. Podniósł pocisk pod światło. Któryś z chłopaków oczyścił go z krwi Zayna i teraz jedyne, co zwracało uwagę, to metaliczny połysk i... coś na kształt brokatu.

– W środku coś było – wyjaśnił Harry. – Trucizna. I dam sobie rękę uciąć, że to tojad.

– Co to znaczy? – wymamrotał Liam.

– Łowcy wilkołaków używają takich naboi do polowań. Zatruwa organizm i dość szybko zabija.

Ułamek sekundy później rozległo się głuche łupnięcie, kiedy Liam rzucił się na niego i przypadł do ściany.

– Na co czekasz?! – wrzasnął. – Wylecz go!

– Liam, spokojnie – upomniał go Harry. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, ale musisz się uspokoić i troszeczkę spuścić z tonu.

– Na pewno mu nie pomoże, jeśli go zmiażdżysz – skomentował Louis, wściekły, że Liam ośmielił się podnieść rękę na Harry'ego, który nie tylko nie był niczemu winny, ale wręcz był jedyną szansą do uratowania Zayna.

Liam odwrócił się do niego z gniewem.

– Stul pysk, szczeniaku. Dorośli rozmawiają.

– Nie, nie rozmawiają – zaprzeczył Harry z irytacją. Widać było, że stara się być spokojny, ale nie podobał mu się ten pokaz siły i wyższości. – Wiem, że jesteś alfą, ale przede wszystkim jesteś naszym przyjacielem. I ostatnio zbyt często zdarza ci się o tym _zapominać_.

Liam przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonym gniewnie czołem, po czym... ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, westchnął.

– Przepraszam. Możesz mu pomóc, proszę? Byle szybko.

Oblicze Harry'ego złagodniało. Skinął głową.

– Będę potrzebował palnika. Trzeba wypalić ranę i nie będzie to ani trochę przyjemne.

Liam przełknął ślinę.

– Załatwię to.

Louis obserwował go, kiedy wychodził. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał to, co Harry już wcześniej próbował mu przekazać: Zayn był słabością Liama. Jedynym czułym punktem w jego żelaznym pancerzu.

Harry jak zawsze zdawał się wiedzieć, o czym myśli.

– Ich relacja jest skomplikowana – powiedział cicho. – Liam bardzo go kocha, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna i Zayn o tym wie. Akceptuje to.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę, nie wiedział. Popatrzył na Zayna, drżącego niespokojnie na swoim posłaniu. Wyglądał... źle. Musieli się pospieszyć i nawet on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Liam wrócił chwilę później. Skąd wziął taki potężny palnik – Louis wolał nawet nie pytać.

– Przytrzymasz go? – zapytał Harry, patrząc na alfę uważnie. – To będzie bolało, może się wyrywać.

Chłopak skinął głową w milczeniu. Podszedł do Zayna i objął go ramionami. Choć miał go jedynie unieruchomić, w tym geście było coś dziwnie intymnego. Louis po raz pierwszy spojrzał na niego w ten sposób. Liam potrafił być delikatny i było to... cóż, zaskakujące. A jednocześnie dziwnie kojące.

– Nie musisz na to patrzeć, Lou – powiedział Harry łagodnie. – Przysięgam, że to nieprzyjemny widok.

W innej sytuacji pewnie upierałby się, żeby zostać. Ale... Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Liama i Zayna. Potem skinął głową.

Siedząc w salonie i tak doskonale słyszał syk ognia i przepełnione bólem krzyki. Mieli szczęście, że w okolicy nikt nie mieszkał.

Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, skąd Harry tyle wie. To on dał Niallowi jarząb. On zidentyfikował tojad i wiedział, jak to wyleczyć. Miał ogromną wiedzę, a jednocześnie nie lubił opowiadać o swojej przeszłości. Louis nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że został wilkołakiem. Pod pewnymi względami, Harry był chodzącą zagadką.

Krzyki stawały się coraz cichsze i domyślił się, że zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Miał nadzieję, że Zayn wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku. Jeśli nie liczyć Harry'ego, on i Dan nadal byli jego ulubionymi osobami w stadzie.

Jak na zawołanie, drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z impetem i pojawił się w nich nie kto inny jak sam Dan. W pierwszej chwili Louisowi przemknęło przez myśl, że może czegoś zapomniał, kiedy wychodził stąd tę godzinę czy dwie temu. Dopiero potem zauważył panikę na jego twarzy i zaczerwienione oczy.

– Louis! Szybko. Gdzie jest Liam, Harry? – wydyszał. Nawet jego głos był wyraźnie podniesiony.

Musiało stać się coś złego. Bardzo, bardzo złego.

Cholera. Czy ten dzień mógł stać się jeszcze gorszy?

– Co się stało? – spytał. Dan popatrzył na niego z szaleństwem w oczach.

– Phil zniknął.

– Co? Jak to _zniknął_?

– Poszedłem do jego domu, ale go tam nie było. Drzwi do jego pokoju były wyważone... – Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. – Znalazłem tylko to.

Louis przełknął ślinę. Skrawek materiału, który trzymał chłopak, musiał być kawałkiem jego koszulki.

Tej samej, którą porwał, żeby opatrzyć Zayna.

Tej samej, którą porzucił w lesie, niedaleko kryjówki wilka.

Tej samej, która musiała mieć na sobie zapach nie tylko jego, ale i Phila.

Mieli poważny problem.

 

 

 


	9. Omega

  
  


**9.**

 

**Omega**

 

_ Omega to samotny wilk, przeważnie wyrzucony ze stada lub ocalały z polowania; znacznie rzadziej samotny z wyboru. Omega przeważnie nie jest w stanie długo przetrwać. _

 

_ *** _

 

Stary Liam powrócił w tym samym momencie, w którym tylko przekroczył próg. Jeśli to możliwe, był teraz nawet bardziej wściekły niż zwykle. Louis przysiadł na krawędzi kanapy i obserwował go dyskretnie. W takim stanie jeszcze go nie widział. Nawet go nie znając, dało się stwierdzić, że Liam był w tym momencie uosobieniem żądzy mordu. Nie chciałby być kolesiem, który wejdzie mu w drogę.

Resztę uwagi Louis poświęcił Danowi. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby ledwie się trzymał. Miał szeroko otwarte, przekrwione oczy, drżące dłonie i zgarbione plecy. Półtora nieszczęścia. Szczeniak walczył z potrzebą mocnego przytulenia go do piersi. Na razie poprzestał na uspokajającym gładzeniu jego pleców.

Nie wyglądało na to, by wiele to dawało.

– To moja wina – wymamrotał Dan. – Phil to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Jeśli coś mu się stanie, ja... Nawet nie zdążyłem mu powiedzieć, że...

– Shh – przerwał mu Louis. – Nic się nie stanie. Mamy Harry'ego i Liama. Znalezienie tego sukinkota to tylko kwestia czasu.

– Ale nie mamy czasu!...

– Wiem – szepnął.

Wiedział doskonale i właśnie to było najgorsze.

Zerknął na Harry'ego, który obracał w dłoniach kawałek materiału przyniesiony przez Dana. Podsunął go sobie pod nos, próbując złapać trop. Sądząc po jego minie, nie było to łatwe. Zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach, w tym momencie odezwał się:

– Dużo zapachów. Mogę wyczuć słaby ślad naszego wilka, ale to za mało, żeby go wyśledzić. Czuję głównie Dana.

– Możemy wrócić do jego kryjówki, żeby złapać trop – zaproponował Louis.

– To nie takie proste – pokręcił głową Harry. – Do tego czasu zdążył już dawno zatrzeć ślady. Nawet kiedy byliśmy tam wcześniej z Liamem niewiele co zostało. Las jest pełen zapachów, ukrycie się nie jest specjalnie trudne.

Nie brzmiało to pocieszająco.

– W takim razie... Czemu nie pójdziemy do domu Phila? Jeśli nie możemy wyśledzić wilka, pójdźmy śladem ofiary.

Liam podszedł bliżej sofy.

– Dzieciak może mieć trochę racji. To dużo ułatwi.

– Jego mama mnie zabije – jęknął Dan. – Musi umierać z przerażenia. Nie sądzę... nie sądzę, żebym dał radę teraz pokazać jej się na oczy.

– Chyba uratowanie tego dzieciaka jest dla ciebie ważniejsze niż opinia jego matki, co? – burknął Liam. Harry zgromił go wzrokiem, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Masz inny pomysł? – spytał.

Dan przygryzł wargę.

– Mam w domu trochę jego rzeczy. Głównie ubrania... Czy to wystarczy?

Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia.

– Musi.

Przywódca stada powiódł poważnym wzrokiem po twarzach pozostałej trójki. Układał plan działania.

– Dan, idziemy do ciebie – zarządził. – Harry i Louis ściągną Eda i Stana i od razu ich wtajemniczą. Potem jeden z was wróci tutaj, żeby mieć na oku Zayna.

To, jak popatrzył przy tym na Louisa, nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, kogo miał na myśli. Nie do końca się to chłopakowi podobało. Jasne, nie kręciło go ładowanie się w kłopoty i igranie ze śmiercią, nawet jeśli Niall z całą pewnością stwierdziłby, że to super. Ale nie miał zamiaru stać z boku i czekać, aż reszta watahy rozwiąże wszystkie problemy. Był jej częścią.

Nie mógł już wytrzymać tego, że traktowano go jak dziecko. Nie był wiele młodszy od Dana. Czemu miał funkcjonować na innych prawach?

Harry chyba wyczuł jego nastrój albo po prostu znał go już zbyt dobrze, bo natychmiast dodał:

– To ważne, żeby nie został sam. Jest teraz zupełnie bezbronny. Gdyby ktoś zdecydował się go zaatakować...

Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że nikt nie będzie atakował ich chatki, więc mógł dać sobie spokój z tą gadką. Louis wydął dolną wargę. Nie miał zamiaru zostawiać Zayna na pastwę losu, ale nie podobało mu się to wszystko. Czuł się jak piesek na posyłki.  _ Zawołaj pozostałych i wracaj do budy. _

Rozdzielili się przy pierwszej linii drzew. Louis nadal doskonale widział, jak roztrzęsiony jest Dan. Raczej nie było co liczyć, że Liam zapewni mu wsparcie psychiczne. Westchnął w duchu. Byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby to on miał zostać z Zaynem. W tym stanie nie nadawał się do jakiejkolwiek walki. Wiedział jednak, że Dan nie pozwoliłby, żeby poszli po Phila bez niego. Już w momencie, w którym obcy wilk postawił nogę na progu jego domu, stało się to sprawą osobistą. Louis nawet mu się nie dziwił. Gdyby chodziło o Nialla, zachowałby się tak samo.

Zarówno Ed, jak i Stan zdążyli już zasnąć, kiedy dotarli do ich domów, ale wystarczyło kilka słów wyjaśnienia, żeby błyskawicznie wyskoczyli z łóżek. Wszyscy zdawali się rozumieć powagę sytuacji. Ten wilkołak, kimkolwiek był, od dawna porywał i mordował mieszkańców miasteczka. Jeżeli chcieli ocalić Phila, musieli działać szybko. Bardzo szybko.

Spotkali się z Danem i Liamem mniej-więcej w połowie drogi. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, nieśli ze sobą kilka ubrań, które miały pomóc w złapaniu tropu. Liam wydawał się jeszcze bardziej spięty. Szczękę miał zaciśniętą, na szyi widoczne żyły. Louis bardzo nie chciałby być teraz w skórze tego, kto stanie mu na drodze.

– Jesteś pewny? – zmarszczył brwi Stan, podsuwając sobie pod nos niebieski T-shirt. – Nie różni się to zbytnio od tego, jak ty normalnie pachniesz.

Ed posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Dan tylko pokiwał głową.

– Okej, stado – odezwał się Liam stanowczo. – Nie muszę wam chyba tłumaczyć, że ważny jest czas. Od razu się rozdzielamy. Ale żeby było jasne – dodał, mrużąc oczy. – Nie życzę sobie żadnej samowolki. Jeśli którykolwiek z was wpadnie na trop, ma  _ natychmiast _ zawiadomić resztę.

Louis podejrzewał, że było to o wiele mniej troskliwie posunięcie, niż mogło się wydawać. Liam po prostu sam chciał ukarać osobę, która ośmieliła się skrzywdzić Zayna. Kiedyś pewnie prychnąłby i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Teraz... rozumiał go trochę lepiej.

– Wracaj do domu – polecił mu Harry, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się rozbiegać.

– Żartujesz? Najpierw pomogę wam go znaleźć – odpowiedział, ruszając przed siebie. Chwilę później Harry dogonił go; nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

– Miałeś...

– Harry, uspokój się. Na razie nic mi nie grozi, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – Louis z trudem powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. – Pomogę wam go wytropić, to wszystko.

Gdy ten nadal nie wydawał się przekonany, dodał:

– Straciliśmy już Zayna. Przyda się każdy nos.

Z tym trudno było Harry'emu dyskutować, więc tylko zacisnął zęby. Zwolnił trochę, ale nie zmienił kierunku, by móc przynajmniej mieć na niego oko. Louis westchnął. Nikt nie traktował go tutaj poważnie. Przecież potrafił być przydatny.

Jednak to nie oni wpadli na ślad wilkołaka. Kilka minut później dotarło do nich wycie Stana, a potem głośniejsze, Liama. Oddalało się szybko. Najwyraźniej nie tylko znaleźli trop. Harry z Louisem wymienili spojrzenia.

Pozostali musieli ruszyć w pościg.

Louis wyrwał do przodu, bo musieli się pospieszyć, jeśli chcieli ich dogonić. Dostrzegł Dana i Eda, ich sylwetki majaczyły gdzieś między drzewami. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że Harry nie pobiegł za nim. Zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu. Czas ich gonił, ale mimo tego zawrócił, by posłać mu pytające spojrzenie.

– O co chodzi? – wymamrotał. – Zaraz nam ucieknie.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

– Miałeś wracać. Taka była umowa.

– Nie odejdę teraz! Potrzebujecie wszystkich, których mamy. – Oczy Louisa zalśniły niezdrowym blaskiem. – Pojawił się, Harry. Odsłonił. Nie możemy pozwolić mu uciec.

– Liczę do trzech i masz stąd znikać. Wracaj do domu, póki jeszcze masz czas.

– Nie! – zaprotestował chłopak ze złością.

– Nie?

– Nie. Mam dość tego, że traktujecie mnie jak dziecko, wy wszyscy. – Wydął dolną wargę. –  Niańczycie mnie jakbym potrzebował opieki dwadzieścia cztery na siedem. Starałem się jakoś przystosować, ale z tym nie da się żyć. Już wyrosłem z czasów, kiedy trzeba mnie było prowadzać za rączkę do toalety.

– Ironizujesz, a sprawa jest poważna – burknął Harry. – Idź stąd zanim będę zmuszony sam cię wynieść.

Louis prawie nigdy nie widywał go złego. To było coś nowego, widzieć to zmarszczone czoło, zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta, naprężone mięśnie i pulsujące żyły. Gdyby go nie znał, pewnie by się przestraszył. Tak tylko pokręcił głową.

– Dlaczego taki jesteś? Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu odpuścić?

– Bo mi na tobie  _ zależy _ , idioto! – wykrzyczał Harry i przez moment nie dało się rozpoznać w nim tego spokojnego chłopaka, którym zawsze był.

Louis stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w jego zielone oczy i wykrzywioną złością pomieszaną z rozpaczą twarz, po czym... wspiął się na palce i pocałował go. Nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic innego, co mógłby w tej sytuacji zrobić. To był jedyny sposób, by w pełni mu odpowiedzieć. Chwila zapomnienia nie trwała jednak długo. Stali i całowali się, gdy wokół nich prawie dosłownie płonął świat. Gdyby obok był Liam, natychmiast sprowadziłby ich do pionu. Zrobił to jednak Harry, cudowne, skradzione kilka sekund później.

– Wracaj do domu – szepnął błagalnie, kiedy ich twarze wciąż dzieliły cale. – Wracaj, póki jeszcze możesz. Tutaj naprawdę może zrobić się gorąco. Nie mógłbym...

Louis położył mu palec na ustach, nie pozwalając dokończyć.

Rozumiał motywy Harry'ego. Znacznie bardziej niż reszty. Oni po prostu uważali go za niedoświadczonego. Nie chcieli ryzykować ani jego życiem, ani powodzeniem misji. Nie wiedzieli w końcu, jak zachowa się w nowej, nieznanej sytuacji. To, co kierowało Harrym, było o wiele prostsze. On po prostu bał się go stracić. I Louis naprawdę to rozumiał. Ale nadal, był Louisem.

– Nie – odpowiedział.

Nie czekając na reakcję, wysunął pazury i zęby i ruszył biegiem za pozostałymi, którzy prawdopodobnie teraz byli już tylko ciemnymi kropkami w oddali.

– Dlaczego ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz? – wymamrotał Harry. Potem podążył za nim.

– Szczenięta mają to do siebie! Nie lubią słuchać poleceń.

 

***

 

Liam wręcz buzował wściekłością.

– Pieprzona omega – mamrotał pod nosem. – Bezwartościowy... wyrzutek... społeczeństwa.

Przyjaciele zerkali na niego z niepokojem, nie przestając biec, ale żaden nie śmiał się odezwać. I tak nie miałoby to większego sensu. Był tak zaślepiony gniewem i żądzą zemsty, że nic nie byłoby w stanie przywołać go teraz do porządku.

Może Zayn. Ale Zayna tu nie było. A powód jego nieobecności tylko tę wściekłość potęgował.

– Jesteśmy pewni, że to omega? – sapnął Louis. Harry nadal trzymał się z tyłu, a Dan nie był zbyt rozmowny, ale Ed i Stan biegli tuż koło niego, więc to do nich skierował pytanie.

– Tak – potwierdził Ed. – Liam, Zayn i Harry już wcześniej to podejrzewali.

– W okolicy nie ma żadnego innego stada już od kilku lat. Ale upewnili się po zobaczeniu jego kryjówki. – Stan zrobił pauzę, by złapać oddech. – Kimkolwiek jest, ucieka już od bardzo dawna.

– Ucieka?

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie, zanim któryś zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.

– Czy ktoś mówił ci, kim dokładnie są omegi?

– Nie – przyznał Louis. – Dan kiedyś coś wspominał, ale nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły, a ja nie pytałem.

– Omega to wyrzutek wilkołaczego społeczeństwa – powiedział Ed. – Ktoś, kto stracił swoje stado... albo został z niego wykopany. Rzadko której omedze udaje się przetrwać dłużej niż kilka tygodni, góra miesięcy. Ten tutaj... wydaje się być twardym zawodnikiem.

– Dlaczego tak trudno im przeżyć?

– Bo to wataha jest siłą wilkołaka, Louis. Jak myślisz, czemu jesteśmy tak blisko? Stado trzyma nas razem, ale też nas chroni. W pojedynkę jesteś słaby i stanowisz bardzo łatwy cel dla łowców.

– Dla łowców – powtórzył chłopak ponuro. – Czy Harry mówił wam, że broń, z której postrzelono Zayna...

– Liam mówił – mruknął Stan.

– Też wydaje się to wam niepokojące?

– Nawet bardzo.

Louis nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać. Jak wilkołak zdobył broń zarezerwowaną dla łowców? Czy zabił jednego z nich i zabrał jego rzeczy? A może sam kiedyś polował? To nie miało sensu. Dlaczego miałby teraz mordować ludzi?

Najwyraźniej wypowiedział tę myśl na głos, bo Ed odparł:

– Sam wiesz, jak cienka jest granica między człowieczeństwem a zwierzęcością. Szczególnie w czasie pełni. Omegi muszą stale uciekać, nie znają czegoś takiego jak poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

– To nie usprawiedliwia zabijania.

– Nie – przyznał chłopak ze spokojem. – Ale obrazuje to, jak bardzo upodla takie życie. Jak bardzo strach... upodabnia nas do dzikich zwierząt.

Louis pomyślał o Zaynie, o jego rodzinie. Też mógł taki się stać. I pewnie stałby się, gdyby Liam nie wziął go pod swoje skrzydła.

Można by pomyśleć, że po takich doświadczeniach przywódca ich stada będzie bardziej wyrozumiały dla skrajnych przypadków, ale wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że tak nie jest. Wręcz przeciwnie. Choć ta myśl sprawiała, że coś przewracało się Louisowi w żołądku, był pewny, że Liam nie zawahałby się zabić tej omegi choćby i gołymi rękami.

– Widzę go! – warknął w tym momencie alfa.

I faktycznie, w oddali dało się dostrzec ciemny kształt, szybko przemieszczający się przed siebie. Nie było wiele widać, ale kiedy Louis spróbował skupić na nim swoje wyczulone zmysły, bez problemu wyczuwał, że to wilkołak. Obcy wilkołak.

Całe stado przyspieszyło. To teraz rozpoczął się prawdziwy pościg.

Jedynym, co Louis słyszał, był jego własny oddech i szumiąca w uszach krew. Wszystkie inne bodźce zlewały się w jedno. Wciąż nie umiał najlepiej nad tym panować. Harry obiecywał mu, że w końcu to wyćwiczy. Na razie musiał radzić sobie tak, jak potrafił. Biegł za pozostałymi, ufając, że wiedzą, co robić.

Tym razem nie padały żadne strzały, omega nie miał zatem broni. Wszystko zdawało się iść po ich myśli. Na znak Liama, Stan i Harry odłączyli się, zbaczając z kursu. Louis nie musiał być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, co miał na celu ten ruch. Chcieli zapędzić wilkołaka w kozi róg. Przyprzeć go do ściany.

Jeśli dobrze się orientował, byli teraz na południe od miasta. Daleko od miejsca, gdzie wcześniej ukrywał się obcy, daleko od domu Phila. To, że zapach chłopaka był na nim na tyle silny, że ich do niego doprowadził, wydawało się Louisowi niepokojące. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie, co musiał czuć Dan. Zacisnął usta, kalecząc sobie wargi kłami. Nie był zwolennikiem przemocy, ale ten człowiek... to coś... Należała mu się kara za to, co zrobił. Za wszystkich tych niewinnych ludzi, którym odebrał życie.

Liam wydawał się bardziej niż chętny, aby tę karę wymierzyć.

Znaleźli się już na tyle blisko, że Louis z łatwością mógł dojrzeć omegę między drzewami. Tak jak zapamiętał, był mniejszy od Liama, ale niewiele. Biegł bardzo szybko. Chłopak mógł dostrzec na nim poszarpanie strzępy ubrań, rozerwane pewnie pazurami i gałęziami drzew. Wyglądał naprawdę dziko.

Aż do tej chwili nie rozumiał dokładnie, co Ed i Stan mieli na myśli, mówiąc o  _ zwierzęcości _ . Teraz już wiedział.

Liam, który już wcześniej prowadził pościg, biegł coraz szybciej, zwiększając dystans między sobą a resztą watahy. Wszyscy pędzili ile sił w nogach, próbując dorównać mu tempa, jednak wydawało się to niemożliwe. Każda sekunda, każde uderzenie serca zbliżało go do wroga, któremu powoli kończyły się opcje ucieczki. Zbliżali się do krańca lasu, a na otwartej przestrzeni znacznie łatwiej byłoby go złapać. Jeśli nie chciał zupełnie się odsłonić, musiał skręcić, a z obu stron osaczali go już Stan i Harry.

Zatrzymał się w momencie, w którym odcięli mu drogę. Liam warknął i rzucił się do skoku.

Na ułamek sekundy czas jakby stanął w miejscu. Wilkołak odwrócił się twarzą do nich. Był to porażający moment dla Louisa. Światło księżyca odbiło się w jego twarzy, w stalowobłękitnych oczach, tak podobnych do oczu Zayna. Miał podarte ubranie, długie, brudne włosy i umorusaną twarz, teraz częściowo porośniętą futrem. Louis chciał widzieć w nim potwora, bo wiedział, że nim był. Mordował niewinnych ludzi. Postrzelił jednego ich przyjaciela, drugiego porwał.

A jednak widział tylko człowieka. Bardzo zagubionego, błądzącego po omacku człowieka.

W tym samym momencie omega sięgnął do kieszeni podartych spodni. Dosłownie chwilę później rozległ się strzał, a Liam padł ciężko na ziemię, raniony.

Stan, Ed, Dan i Harry nawet nie mrugnęli, natychmiast sami rzucili się do ataku, ale Louis drgnął.

I to był jego błąd.

Wilkołak musiał wyczuć, że nie miał jeszcze doświadczenia. Że był w tym bardzo świeży i wciąż niezbyt dobry. Odnalazł najsłabsze ogniwo ich watahy.

Nie miał zamiaru przepuścić takiej okazji.

_ Wracaj do domu. _ Powietrze przeciął błysk srebra. Omega zamachnął się pazurami, skacząc.  _ Miałeś wracać. _

Louis poczuł, jak jego brzuch przenika niewysłowiony ból. Padł na kolana, niezdolny utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Z kącika ust popłynęła mu strużka krwi. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, że zaraz zadziała samoregeneracja, że rany się zasklepią i będzie gotów do walki, ale jego umysł wrzeszczał w agonii, nie pozwalając mu na niczym się skupić. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą i choć otaczała go mieszanina różnych dźwięków, słyszał tylko głuchą ciszę.

Gdyby widział teraz cokolwiek, zobaczyłby, jak Dan rzuca się na ziemię i wbija pazury głęboko w nogę omegi, wywracając go w mokre liście, powstrzymując tym samym przed ucieczką.

Gdyby widział teraz cokolwiek, zobaczyłby, jak Ed i Stan rzucają się do pomocy, obnażając kły.

Gdyby widział teraz cokolwiek, zobaczyłby Liama, który, kuląc się z bólu, nadal próbuje wstać i walczyć.

Wreszcie, gdyby widział teraz cokolwiek, zobaczyłby twarz Harry'ego i ten widok prawdopodobnie złamałby mu serce.

Harry'ego, który stał nieruchomo jak słup soli.

Harry'ego, który tępo wpatrywał się w okropną ranę na jego brzuchu, pokrywającą poszarpaną koszulkę czarną jak smoła krwią.

Harry'ego, które dłonie powoli zaciskały się w pięści.

_ Dlaczego ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz? _ , odbijał się Harry'emu w głowie jego własny głos.

_ Szczenięta mają to do siebie. Nie lubią słuchać poleceń. _

Wtedy coś w nim pękło. I po raz pierwszy od lat... stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Nie był tak wściekły od swojej pierwszej pełni. Krew buzowała mu w żyłach, gorąca jak lawa. Obnażył kły, czując, jak całe jego ciało przepełnia energia. Gniew go napędzał. Pulsował w jego mięśniach, pobudzając je do działania. Pobudzając je do czynów, do których nigdy by się nie posunął, gdyby mógł myśleć trzeźwo. Ale nie mógł.

Był teraz jedną, wielką, pulsującą kulą wściekłości. To jednocześnie wypełniało go, rozsadzało od środka i trzymało w jednym kawałku.

– Harry, twoje oczy... – wyjąkał Ed.

Harry nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Był zbyt zajęty tym ogniem w swoim brzuchu, płomieniami powoli pożerającymi jego wnętrzności. Był zbyt zajęty zemstą.

Ale gdyby mógł w tym momencie zobaczyć siebie tak, jak widzieli go przyjaciele, ujrzałby tylko jedno. Jego oczy jaśniały krwistą czerwienią.

 

 


	10. Ostatnia kwadra

  
  


**10.**

 

**Ostatnia kwadra**

 

_ Ostatnia kwadra jest fazą Księżyca, podczas której widoczna jest tylko zachodnia część jego tarczy. _

 

_ *** _

 

Życie nigdy nie obchodziło się z Harrym zbyt delikatnie. Jego rodzina od pokoleń polowała na wilkołaki. Taki się urodził – jako syn łowcy. Wiedział wszystko o roślinach, które im szkodziły i o rodzajach broni, którymi można było je zabić, zanim jeszcze nauczył się poprawnie pisać swoje imię. Od swoich pierwszych chwil przygotowywany był do wielkiego zadania, które ciążyło każdym noszącym jego nazwisko. Do oczyszczenia świata ze zła, które pałętało się po jego powierzchni.

Uczono go nienawidzić wilkołaków. Potępiać je. Wpajano, że to rządne krwi bestie, potwory, które żerują na ludzkiej krzywdzie. Jego misją było ochronić przed nimi ludzi. Tak mówił kodeks. I Harry naprawdę wierzył w tę sprawę. Za każdym razem, kiedy upadał, niedostatecznie szybki, kiedy bandażował porozcinane nożem palce, kiedy spędzał kolejne godziny, pozbywając się jarzębu z ubrań i włosów – wierzył, że ma to głębszy sens. Że pewnego dnia przyniesie mu to zwycięstwo.

Dzień próby nadszedł wcześniej niż powinien. Zastał go wciąż nieprzygotowanego. Niedostatecznie.

W ten sposób syn łowcy stał się tym, kogo uczono go nienawidzić. Wilkołakiem. Nie mógł już wrócić do domu. Niezliczoną ilość razy chciał to skończyć. Raz prawie mu się udało.

Wtedy poznał Liama i Zayna. Dwóch chłopaków, którzy otoczyli go ciepłem i miłością. Dostał jej od nich więcej niż kiedykolwiek od własnej rodziny. Trudno było zachować wiarę w to, co mu wpojono, kiedy to te  _ potwory _ okazywały się bardziej ludzkie niż niejeden człowiek, który na nie polował.

Przyjęto go do stada z otwartymi ramionami.  _ Musimy trzymać się razem _ , mówiono. W _ ataha to twoja nowa rodzina. Jesteśmy wszystkim, co masz, a ty jesteś wszystkim, co my mamy. _

Jakże odmienne to było od hasła, którym kierowali się jego krewni. Oni uczyli go, że jedyne, czego może być w życiu pewny, to jego własny nóż.  _ Wypalony w tojadzie, nigdy nie zawodzi, kiedy trzeba zniszczyć kolejnego potwora. _

Nawet przyjaciołom nie przyznał się, skąd pochodzi. Jeśli spodziewał się z tego powodu kłopotów, nie musiał się martwić. Wiele wilkołaków nie chciało mówić o przeszłości.

Przez te kilka lat doszedł do perfekcji w panowaniu nad sobą. Znał się na wilkołakach lepiej niż większość z nich, nawet tych starych. To wiele ułatwiało. Stronił od przemocy, bo całe jego dzieciństwo było nią naznaczone. Nie chciał do tego wracać. Odciął się od tego, kim był.

A teraz stał tutaj i miał zabić wilkołaka. Ale nie za pomocą srebra, nie za pomocą kuszy. Nawet nie za pomocą cudownego noża, którym tak chlubiła się jego rodzina. Miał rozszarpać go na strzępy jego własną bronią – wilkołaczymi pazurami i kłami.

Krew paliła mu żyły.

Rzucił się do ataku, odtrącając Eda i Stana. Nie dał im nawet szansy wkroczyć.

Przeskoczył nad Danem, nadal przygwożdżającym omegę do ziemi. Wylądował nad nim okrakiem. Obnażył kły. W świetle księżyca lśniły jaśniej niż słońce. Z jego gardła wydobywał się gniewny warkot. Nawet jeśli ktoś z jego stada próbował do niego mówić, powstrzymać go – nie słyszał. Nie chciał słyszeć.

Zaatakował, a drugi wilkołak nie pozostał mu dłużny. Ból przeciął policzek Harry'ego, gdy przebiegły po nim długie, zakrzywione pazury. Przeciwnik wykorzystał moment jego dekoncentracji i nieuwagę Dana, by wyszarpnąć się z uścisku i wywrócić Harry'ego na plecy. Uderzał na ślepo, teraz jednak uniki chłopaka były skuteczniejsze. Rana na twarzy zapiekła, szybko zaczynając się zasklepiać, a on przejął inicjatywę. Zaryczał wściekle, rozcinając i tak już poszarpaną koszulkę, a wraz z nią skórę na piersi omegi. Ten zasyczał z bólu. Harry nie miał zamiaru przepuścić takiej okazji.

Omegi uważane były za słabsze i nigdy nie dawano im wielkich szans na przeżycie. Padały jak muchy. Z tym wilkołakiem było jednak... inaczej. Walka okazała się zaskakująco wyrównana. Walczący wymieniali ciosy z prędkością zbyt dużą dla ludzkiego oka. Szybko obaj wymazani byli krwią, nawet jeśli rany goiły się szybko. Ataki nie były precyzyjne, bardziej wściekłe i niechlujne, nie zawsze skuteczne. Nadal jednak śmiertelnie groźne i wszyscy wydawali się o tym wiedzieć.

Ed i Stan nie wiedzieli, jak zareagować. Żaden z nich nie miał doświadczenia w walce, sami wciąż byli szczeniętami. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak wkroczyć, by nie wyrządzić jednocześnie krzywdy Harry'emu, który zlał się z omegą w jedną, wielką, czerwoną plamę. Liam pewnie by wiedział, ale w tym momencie zwijał się z bólu na mokrych liściach. Nie można było liczyć na jego wsparcie.

Dan doczołgał się do Louisa, by sprawdzić, co z nim. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Był ledwie przytomny, jego ciało drżało. Z twarzy odpłynął mu cały kolor. To było niepokojące. Rana powinna zacząć już się goić. Chłopak podwinął jego koszulkę i skrzywił się. Cięcie nie wyglądało na głębokie, ale było czarne jak węgiel. A to nie mógł być dobry znak.

Jego spojrzenie padło na leżący kawałek dalej nóż. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie spotkał się jeszcze z wilkołakiem, który walczyłby nożem. Od czego w końcu są pazury? Z drugiej strony, nie spotkał się też z takim, który by strzelał, a przypadki Zayna i Liama dobitnie świadczyły o tym, że tak właśnie było.

Cała sprawa śmierdziała i to bardzo.

Sięgnął po nóż, by przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej, ale upuścił go tak samo szybko, jak podniósł.

– Co jest... – wymamrotał, patrząc na swoją dłoń, na której szybko pojawiały się ślady oparzenia. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na spoczywający w liściach przedmiot. Miał srebrzysty uchwyt i czarne ostrze w jakieś dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla niego wzory. Dan nie był specjalistą od broni, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że nie jest to nóż, który można nabyć w pierwszym lepszym sklepie.

Powinni ostrzec Harry'ego.

Odwrócił się do Stana i Eda, żeby opowiedzieć im o swoim odkryciu, ale zaraz zamknął usta, podążając za ich wzrokiem. Zacięta walka nadal trwała. Wyglądali, jakby chcieli ją powstrzymać, ale nie potrafili. Próby zresztą nie miały sensu, ich przyjaciel i tak by nie posłuchał. Szczególnie teraz, gdy wyraźnie zdobył prowadzenie.

Jedynym, co się dla niego liczyło, była twarz wilkołaka, który leżał pod nim. Twarz osoby,  _ potwora _ , który zabił ośmiu mieszkańców jego miasta, omal nie zabił dwójki jego przyjaciół, Bóg wie co zrobił z Philem... i zranił Louisa. Wściekłość pędziła w jego żyłach tak szybko, że obraz dwoił mu się w oczach. Nadal jednak wyraźnie widział tę twarz. Jego niebieskie oczy i... kpiący uśmieszek?

To było dla Harry'ego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Czemu miałby cieszyć się, że zaraz zginie?

Rozluźnił nieco uchwyt, odsuwając się. Nadal trzymał go mocno, nie pozwalając na ucieczkę, zniknęła jednak część tego gniewu, zastąpiona podejrzliwością i chłodną kalkulacją. Mężczyzna musiał to wyczuć. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

– Nie poznajesz mnie, co? – wycharczał.

To pytanie uderzyło Harry'ego prosto w żołądek.  _ Spokojnie _ , powiedział sam sobie.  _ On tylko próbuje namieszać ci w głowie. Nie trać panowania. _

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym przyjaźnił się z mordercami – warknął w odpowiedzi.

– O, to już jawne kłamstwo – oznajmił omega.

W tym momencie Harry uznał, że dalsza rozmowa z nim nie ma sensu i zamachnął się, by zadać ostateczny cios. Zanim jednak było mu to dane, oczy wilkołaka zmieniły kolor. Straciły swoją lodową barwę na rzecz jasnej zieleni. Serce chłopaka zamarło.

– To niemożliwe – wymamrotał.

– A jednak – zaśmiał się tamten, przemieniając się już do końca.

Kiedy zniknęły wilkołacze rysy i futro, nie mógł już uciec od świadomości, że zna tę twarz. Prawdopodobnie zbyt dobrze, choć nie widział jej już od lat.

Harry był synem łowcy, ale dotyczyło to całej jego rodziny. On dziecka żył w przekonaniu, że jego i wszystkich jego kuzynów spotka ten sam los.

Nie spodziewał się, że będzie to aż tak dosłowne.

– Will? – wyszeptał.

To  _ nie _ było możliwe. Po prostu...  _ nie _ .

Omega obnażył kły.

– Już od dawna nie. Mniej-więcej od wtedy, kiedy musiałem uciekać przed własną rodziną, gotową mnie zabić.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, raniąc sobie wargi. Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie wrócił do domu. Wiedział, że nie znalazłby tam nic dobrego po tym, jak został przemieniony. Uciekł od razu.

Will musiał mieć mniej oleju w głowie, jeśli liczył na to, że uzyska od nich pomoc. Więzy rodzinne, choć ważne, były dla Stylesów niczym, kiedy porównać je do ich nienawiści do istot nadnaturalnych.

Ale to go nie usprawiedliwiało.

– Jak mogłeś upaść tak nisko, żeby zabijać ludzi? – spytał Harry. Ostatnie słowa ledwie przeszły mu przez gardło.

– Trudno walczyć z prawdziwą naturą – stwierdził omega. – Zapomniałeś już, czego nas uczono? Pewnie po tym, jak odszedłeś, zapomniałeś o wielu rzeczach.

– Nie wypowiadaj się na temat tego, o czym nie masz pojęcia – wycedził chłopak, czując, jak schowane przed chwilą pazury wysuwają się na nowo.

Teraz wyjaśniło się wiele rzeczy. Jak udało mu się przetrwać tak długo. Czemu używał broni. Skąd wiedział o tojadzie. 

Will zaśmiał się.

– Jak myślisz, dlaczego wybrałem twoje miasto?

Harry pomyślał, że nie chce znać odpowiedzi, ale było już za późno.

– Nie mylili się. Wszystkie wilkołaki to potwory. Chciałem, żebyś sobie o tym przypomniał, żebyś zobaczył, co mnie spotkało. – Jego twarz przeciął krzywy uśmiech. –  Ale okazuje się, że wcale nie musiałem, bo w niczym się nie różnimy.

Znów oblała go fala wściekłości. Zawsze właśnie tego się bał. Że stanie się taki, jak wilkołaki z opowieści rodziców, wilkołaki, na które uczono go polować. Że skrzywdzi kogoś niewinnego i nic nie będzie mógł na to poradzić. Dlatego tyle wysiłku wkładał w to, by nad sobą panować. By unikać wybuchów złości, by dobrze pilnować szczeniąt. Chciał chronić wszystkich wokół, licząc na to, że w ten sposób uchroni także i siebie. Przez lata działało. Czemu teraz miało to zawieść?

Wilki to zwierzęta, tylko zwierzęta. Jednak wilkołaki... Will miał rację, były potworami. Dlatego, że miały w sobie ludzką część. Bo nie istnieje gorszy potwór niż człowiek. Jednak dało się z tym walczyć, do pewnego stopnia nawet kontrolować.

Potrzebował całej siły woli, by teraz sobie o tym przypomnieć. Pomyślał o Louisie. O tym, jak razem walczyli z jego pierwszą pełnią. Trudno było to opanować. Lecz było to możliwe. Każdy mógł wybrać sposób, w jaki będzie żył. Zew natury bywał silny, jednak wszystkie akcje były osobistym wyborem. Nie można było zwalać ich na instynkt tylko dlatego, że było się zbyt słabym, by respektować własne zasady.

On też miał swoje. I choć w takich chwilach trudno było o nich pamiętać...

– Bo jesteś idiotą – powiedział Harry. – Zaatakowałeś mój dom, bo jesteś idiotą. – Wyprostował się i schował pazury. – Ale ja nie jestem taki jak ty.

– I co, tak po prostu odejdziesz? – zakpił Will. – Wilkołactwo zmieniło cię w pizdę?

– Ciebie zamieniło w mordercę. I zasługujesz, żeby z tym żyć – odparł. – Ale spróbuj jeszcze raz podnieść rękę na kogoś z moich przyjaciół, a osobiście wyrwę ci wszystkie palce i wepchnę do gardła.

– Uh, groźnie – prychnął omega. Jednocześnie przycisnął rękę do swojego uda. Rana, którą zadał mu Harry, była na tyle poważna, że na razie nie mógł się podnieść, a co dopiero uciekać. Musiał zaczekać, aż się zagoi.

– Harry... – odezwał się Dan. Will pociągnął nosem.

– Czuję na tobie zapach tego chłopaka – powiedział.

– Zamknij się! – warknął Ed, wysuwając kły. Stan zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu, choć wydawał się mieć podobne odczucia. Oczy Dana rozszerzyły się lekko. Czy miał na myśli...?

– Jesteś pewnie tym na D... – kontynuował. – Damien? Daniel? Przez cały czas cię wołał. – Uśmiechnął się. – Aż szkoda było go zabijać.

– Ty sukinsynu! – zawył Dan, rzucając się do przodu. Tym razem Ed i Stan zadziałali zgodnie i błyskawicznie, łapiąc go i odciągając do tyłu.

– D, uspokój się.

– On tylko sobie z tobą pogrywa.

– Oddychaj, stary.

– On skrzywdził Phila!... – wyjęczał Dan. Głos załamał mu się na imieniu przyjaciela. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wyrwał mu serce z piersi.

Harry zaczynał kwestionować swoją decyzję o pozostawieniu Willa przy życiu. Z drugiej strony jednak – mógł doprowadzić ich do Phila. W ten sposób mogli jeszcze go uratować... lub przynajmniej pogrzebać. Nie wypowiedział tego na głos.

– Skrzywdził już wystarczająco wiele osób – powiedział więc tylko.

– Dokładnie – rozległo się z tyłu i następnym, co usłyszał Harry, nim zdążył się odwrócić, był odgłos duszenia się. Widok, który zastał, był równie mało przyjemny.

Liam, o którym wszyscy zdążyli zapomnieć już w trakcie walki, doczołgał się do nadal niezdolnego do ucieczki Willa i pazurami poderżnął mu gardło. Z ust chłopaka wypływała teraz spieniona, różowa ślina. Rany próbowały jeszcze się goić, ale nie trzeba było wiele, by domyślić się, że nie zdążą.

Alfa, chociaż przyciskał dłoń do postrzelonego boku i widać było, że cierpi, wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany.

– Giń, robalu – warknął. – To za Zayna.

Dan wyślizgnął się z uścisku przyjaciół i opadł na kolana.

– On mógł... zaprowadzić nas do Phila...

– Jeżeli wcześniej wyśledziliśmy go po zapachu dzieciaka, teraz też nie powinno to być trudne – uznał Liam. – Przynajmniej dla części z nas. Cholera – jęknął. – Zabierzcie mnie do domu i wyjmijcie to cholerstwo z ciała, zanim zdechnę.

Ed i Stan wymienili spojrzenia.

– Znajdziemy go, D.

– Niczym nie musisz się przejmować.

– Przyprowadzimy ci go.

– Zanim się obejrzysz.

– Przydałaby ci się ciepła herbatka, wiesz?

– I kąpiel.

– Bo trochę śmierdzisz.

– Stan...

– Co, przecież śmierdzi.

Harry klęknął ostrożnie przy Louisie i zerknął na jego ranę. Zacisnął zęby. Można się było tego domyślić. Łowcze sztuczki. Gdzieś tu musiał leżeć...

– Uważaj, Harry, ten nóż pali – ostrzegł go Dan, na moment wyrwany z letargu.

Chłopak złapał go za ostrze, owinął srebrną klingę kawałkiem materiału, oderwanym z koszulki, a potem wsunął do kieszeni spodni.

– Wiem – wymamrotał.

Odgarnął Louisowi grzywkę ze spoconego czoła, po czym wziął go na ręce. Był przy tym tak delikatny, jakby bał się, że sam dotyk może go zranić. Jego winą było to, co go spotkało. Mógł być bardziej stanowczy, zmusić go, by wrócił do domu. Powinien był wcześniej domyślić się, co jest grane. Jego rodzina kochała tojad.

– Chłopaki, pomóżcie Liamowi – rozkazał. – Wrócimy do chatki i potem zastanowimy się, co dalej.

– Co z tym tutaj? – zapytał Ed, wskazując na ciało Willa.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Niech zostanie. Policja uzna go za kolejną ofiarę. Ma podobne obrażenia.

_ Bo dostał lanie od dwóch wilkołaków. _

Droga do domu nie należała do najlepszych. Była wypełniona ciężką ciszą. Wszyscy bez protestu wypełniali polecenia Harry'ego, nawet Liam się dostosował. On sam... chciał po prostu posprzątać już cały ten bałagan. Doprowadzić do porządku Louisa i Liama, odnaleźć ciało Phila i nigdy więcej nie wspominać o tej sytuacji.

Ani w tym życiu, ani najlepiej w żadnym następnym. Ale wiedział, że to nie takie proste. Jego przyjaciele zasługiwali na wyjaśnienia.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, najpierw postanowił zająć się rannymi. Zajrzał szybko do Zayna, jednak ten spał spokojnie, nieświadomy wydarzeń, które go ominęły. Harry trochę mu zazdrościł.

– Domyślam się, że Liam dostał to samo, co Zayn – powiedział, wracając do pokoju. – Muszę wyjąć pocisk z rany i ją wypalić. Podobny zabieg czeka Louisa, dostał nożem wypalonym w tojadzie. – Pokręcił głową. – W tym czasie Stan i Ed poszukają Phila, jasne? – Obaj wspomniani kiwnęli głowami. – Przy... – ... _ przynieście _ ... – ...Przyprowadźcie go tutaj tak szybko, jak dacie radę, zgoda?

– Chwila, moment, ja też idę! – zaprotestował Dan.

Harry nie wypowiedział na głos tego, co siedziało mu w głowie. Że to może być dla niego zbyt bolesne przeżycie.

– Nie, zostajesz ze mną, będę potrzebował pomocy – odpowiedział. – Musimy szybko im pomóc, zanim tojad wyrządzi zbyt wielkie szkody.

Dan nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, więc dodał:

– Nie dam rady bez ciebie.

W jego oczach na moment znowu pojawił się ten czerwony błysk. Ed skrzywił się.

– Stary, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim, poważnie musimy porozmawiać o twoich oczach.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że w tej historii zbyt wiele rzeczy do siebie nie pasuje. Pozostali musieli zastanawiać się, skąd wie tyle o łowcach i ranach, skąd znał omegę, co oznaczała tamta rozmowa. Żaden z nich jednak nie pytał i chyba za to tak bardzo ich kochał. Ale nie mógł dłużej już udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo nie było. Zdecydowanie nie było.

– Będziemy musieli porozmawiać o naprawdę wielu rzeczach – przyznał.

 

***

 

Niall przyjął wieści o morderczym wilkołaku, który okazał się być kuzynem Harry'ego, próbującym przypomnieć mu o przeznaczeniu poprzez zabijanie przypadkowych ludzi... w miarę spokojnie. Louis chyba wolałby, żeby panikował. To, że nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka, było co najmniej niepokojące.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – wzruszył ramionami, kiedy przyjaciel podzielił się tym z nim. – Że wybiegnę z krzykiem ze stołówki? Ciesz się, że nie zacząłem robić notatek.

– Not... co? Po co miałbyś robić notatki?

– Bo to brzmi jak materiał na dobrą książkę – stwierdził.

– Chyba na słabą książkę.

– Słabą książkę, ale dobrze sprzedającą się – zgodził się Niall. – Z tej półki co Zmierzch czy Pięćdziesiąt Twarzy Greya.

Louis zamrugał.

– Czy ty masz za dużo wolnego czasu?

– Cóż, skoro już jesteśmy w tym temacie, to kiedyś spędzałem go z tobą – przypomniał. – Ale teraz jesteś zbyt zajęty swoim wilkołaczym chłopakiem, więc muszę jakoś go sobie zapełniać. A  _ skoro _ już jesteśmy w tym temacie... Rozumiem, że rodzina Harry'ego to łowcy, tak? Ale wydaje mi się, że wspominałeś coś o czerwonych oczach. Dotąd miał żółte, prawda? Co właściwie się stało?

Louis poprawił grzywkę, wzdychając. Nawet dla niego to nadal było skomplikowane.

– Harry... przeistoczył się w prawdziwego alfę. Tak to określili. To przez cały ten stres i gniew, związany z tą sytuacją... Po tym, jak ten omega zaatakował mnie i Liama, trochę przestał się kontrolować. No i skoczył mu poziom determinacji. – Podniósł wzrok. – Normalnie, żeby zostać alfą, trzeba zabić poprzedniego przywódcę stada, ale prawdziwy alfa to ktoś, kto staje się nim tylko dzięki swojemu charakterowi. To dość porąbane – dodał, chociaż na twarzy Nialla malował się czysty zachwyt. – Tak czy siak, Harry nigdy nie chciał być alfą. Nie czuje się z tym jeszcze pewnie.

Jego przyjaciel pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Czy to nie tego bał się Liam? Że Harry go zdetronizuje?

– Nikt go nie zdetronizował, Liam nadal jest alfą – poprawił go Louis. – Ale... tak, nie jest teraz między nimi najlepiej. Pracują nad tym.

Jeśli można było tak to nazwać. Na samym początku wszyscy nie spuszczali z Liama niespokojnych spojrzeń, bojąc się, że spróbuje rozerwać Harry'ego na strzępy. Jednocześnie to Harry uratował życie jego i, przede wszystkim, Zayna. Liam musiał być teraz rozdarty.

Z całej tej sytuacji wynikło chociaż tyle dobrego, że odważył się wreszcie porozmawiać z Zaynem otwarcie o swoich uczuciach. Zabawne, co robi z ludźmi zagrożenie życia. Louis był niemal pewny, że idąc tutaj widział, jak obściskują się w jakimś kącie. Gdyby był na ich miejscu, wykorzystałby niedawny postrzał, by zostać w domu i użyć trochę prywatności, ale co kto woli.

Może po prostu mieli już dość kochania siebie po cichu.

To nie była jego sprawa.

– Problem polega na tym, że oni wszyscy są już jak rodzina – kontynuował. –  _ My _ jesteśmy jak rodzina. Ale stado nie może funkcjonować z dwiema alfami. To wszystko pokomplikowało.

Niall skrzywił się lekko. To jasne, że sielanka nie mogła trwać długo.

– Gdybyś musiał wybierać, za kim byś poszedł?

– Cóż, za Harrym, oczywiście. Ale to nie byłoby łatwe. Też zdążyłem się już z nimi zżyć. Ciężko by było. Bez Dana...

– O wilku mowa – zauważył chłopak. – I to dosłownie – dodał, poruszając brwiami zabawnie. Louisa dziwiło, że nadal go to śmieszy.

Dan wyglądał tak samo, jak zawsze. Dało się wyczuć, że coś się w nim zmieniło, jednak nikt nie domyśliłby się, przez jak wiele przeszedł w ciągu ostatnich dni. Louis nie wiedział, jak zniósłby to, gdyby role się odwróciły. Gdyby chodziło o Harry'ego.

– Sto lat cię nie widziałem! – wypomniał mu Niall na powitanie.

– Ciebie też miło widzieć – stwierdził chłopak. – Skąd tyle optymizmu?

– Neil planuje fanfiction – odpowiedział za niego Louis, kręcąc głową. Potem spoważniał. – Jak Phil?

Dan zajął krzesło naprzeciw niego i westchnął.

– Lepiej. Już narzeka, że mu się nudzi.

Gdy tamtego wieczoru Ed i Stan wrócili z Philem do domku, Louis był bliski łez. Odzyskał przytomność w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć reakcję Dana, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel pojawił się w drzwiach, wsparty na ramionach chłopaków, poturbowany, wycieńczony, ledwie żywy – ale  _ żywy _ . To była prawdopodobnie najbardziej wzruszająca rzecz, jakiej dotąd był świadkiem. Dan nie chciał wypuścić go z ramion nawet na chwilę, nawet wtedy, gdy Harry zaoferował, że zawiezie ich do szpitala.

Mieli prawdziwe szczęście. Phil był trochę wyziębiony i miał paskudnie złamaną nogę, która przykuła do łóżka na najbliższe kilka tygodni, ale poza tym nic mu nie dolegało. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że po czymś takim jego i Dana czeka bardzo poważna, bardzo trudna rozmowa, jednak... wyszli z tego cało. Tylko to się liczyło.

– Powiedziałeś mu wszystko? – spytał Louis cicho.

– Przyjął to całkiem dobrze – odparł Dan, kiwając głową. – Może nie tak entuzjastycznie jak Niall, ale... uwierzył. No i nie wywalił mnie za drzwi. To chyba najważniejsze.

– Kogo próbujesz oszukać? Nawet gdyby cię wywalił, i tak byś nie wyszedł – parsknął Lou.

Dan uśmiechnął się.

– Racja.

Przez cały ten czas Niall wiercił się na krześle jak małe dziecko. To nie mógł być dobry znak. W końcu wypalił:

– Jesteście teraz razem?

– Niall! – Louis skarcił go wzrokiem. Jego przyjaciel nie wydawał się jednak ani trochę skruszony.

Dan zarumienił się.

– Sam nie wiem. Tak... jakby?

Och. Więc to była  _ aż tak _ szczera rozmowa.

Niall wyszczerzył się radośnie.

– Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił. Potem zmarszczył brwi. – Liam i Zayn, Harry i Louis, ty i Phil. Na swój sposób oczekuję, że Ed i Stan też się zejdą?

– Jesteś niemożliwy – westchnął Louis.

– No co? Wierzę w gaypower – oznajmił chłopak, wydymając dolną wargę. – Wyobrażacie to sobie? Wataha zasilana tęczą...

– Ja stąd wychodzę.

– Jasne, jasne. Sam przyznaj, robisz to tylko dlatego, że zobaczyłeś swojego kochasia przy drzwiach.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko. Może nie tylko, ale to był jeden z powodów.

Harry prezentował się tak samo wspaniale, jak zawsze, w tej kolorowej koszuli i zbyt obcisłych spodniach. Lou miał ochotę całować go aż do utraty tchu. Na jego widok chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– Zgadnij co – powiedział. – Mam babeczki.

– Mmm... to brzmi jak bardzo dobry pomysł – odparł, mrużąc oczy.

W oczach Harry'ego pojawiły się psotne iskierki.

– Co ty na to, żeby urwać się z lekcji i pojechać zjeść je w jakimś przyjemniejszym miejscu? Mogę wziąć samochód Liama i...

Sama propozycja, jak i sugestywne zawieszenie głosu, brzmiały coraz bardziej kusząco. Louis położył palec na brodzie.

– No, nie wiem, nie wiem. Chyba nie powinienem opuszczać tak dużo lekcji... Tak nie postępują grzeczni chłopcy.

– Och, myślę, że nawet grzeczni chłopcy od czasu do czasu potrzebują chwili wytchnienia. To zupełnie... jak wy to mówicie? Chill.

Louis miał ochotę zachichotać.

– Ratunku – wyszeptał zmysłowo. – Jakiś starszy pan mnie zaczepia i udaje, że jest w moim wieku.

Harry zmarszczył zabawnie nos.

– Serio? – Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. – Chodź po dobroci, szczeniaku, albo Wielki, Zły Wilk będzie musiał wziąć cię siłą.

– Myślę, że bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć Wielkiego, Złego Wilka w akcji.

– Oj, jeszcze zobaczysz – obiecał Harry, poruszając brwiami. – Idziesz?

– Muszę przyznać, że masz bardzo przekonujące argumenty.

– Jestem złotousty, kochanie. Pewnego dnia w ten sposób namówię cię na małżeństwo.

– Małżeństwo? – zaśmiał się Louis. – Nie wybiegasz przypadkiem za bardzo w przyszłość?

– Ależ skąd. To tylko urok osobisty. Mówiono mi, że jestem w tym dobry. – Zerknął na niego przelotnie. – W kuszeniu niewinnych chłopców.

Serce Louisa urosło przynajmniej dwa razy. Chyba nawet trzy.

– No... nie będę ci niszczyć reputacji – powiedział. – Możesz potem mówić, że zadziałał twój kusicielski urok, a nie babeczki.

Harry wybuchł szczerym, radosnym śmiechem. Prawie zapomniał już, jak bardzo bał się, że Louis odrzuci go po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dni. Tymczasem stało się wręcz odwrotnie. Chwycił go teraz za biodra, nie zważając na to, czy ktoś ich obserwuje, czy nie. Przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

– Jesteś całym moim szczęściem, wiesz? – wyszeptał. Obaj wiedzieli, że nigdy nie miał tego szczęścia w życiu za dużo.

Zabawne. Kto jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu mógłby przypuszczać, że tak potoczą się sprawy? Przed tym wszystkim nawet nie rozmawiali. Jasne, Louis doskonale wiedział, kim jest Harry, jak mógłby nie wiedzieć? Ale nie śmiałby nawet myśleć o tym, że ten kiedyś na niego spojrzy.

Ugryzienie przez Liama zupełnie odmieniło jego życie. Wiele rzeczy mu odebrało, w tym szeroko pojętą normalność, ale wiele też mu podarowało. Szóstkę nowych przyjaciół. Właściwie to kogoś więcej niż przyjaciół.

Byli  _ rodziną _ . Dysfunkcyjną, ale jednak rodziną.

I Louis to kochał.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... tym sposobem skończyliśmy przygodę ze Szczeniakiem. Dziękuję. Kocham Was. Teraz idę spać.


End file.
